The Special Two
by Bodyinthegarden
Summary: What if you thought you knew everything about you best friend? Then come to find out you knew nothing at all. Follow Wally West and Richard Grayson as they find things about each other that they never knew before. Sparks may just fly!
1. Welcome To Gotham City

**(A/N: Hello Bodyinthegarden here introducing the new story I am writing. I wanted to say thank you for everyone who voted on my profile page. ****Whew! So I got myself a beta! *CHEERS* ****Thank you so much Clouddreams! You're a blast to work with. I couldn't do this without you! This is the edited version of The Special Two. Some things have been added. Enjoy! Please take the time to Read and Review.)**

**Pairing: Birdflash (As in Robin/Kid Flash Dick/Wally)**

**Rated M (for future chapters) This chapter is rated T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice Season One or Two, but the plot still stands with me. :)**

* * *

**~000~**

**The Special Two**

**Chapter One**

**Welcome To Gotham City**

**~000~**

* * *

**_I feel like I am suffocating…_**

**_Water fills my mouth and nose. I try to cough out, try to breathe but it is a fruitless attempt. Just like trying to pull at the force above me, that is holding me down to the bottom of this salt-watered sea._**

**_I don't understand…_**

**_I don't understand what I had done to endure this feeling of utter Hell?_**

**_I feel myself drifting and I know it's the end. What a short life I have lived…_**

* * *

I woke with a jolt. A scream ripped through my throat. I began to shiver from the air conditioning that hit my body like a snowstorm on a dark winter night. I heard above me droplets of rain hitting the car, and noticed that we were in a traffic jam.

_Brilliant._

"Wallace, honey wake up, is it the nightmare again?" I felt my aunt's hand on my knee and nodded. Not daring to look up at her face, knowing if I did she would question me until I would give in and tell her everything that had been in my horrifying dream and honestly I wasn't in the mood to tell her. In fact I wasn't in the mood to tell anyone about my recent night terrors.

It would only bring drama that I didn't want to endure.

I wasn't on the best terms with either of my guardians at the moment. They were making a horrible mistake by moving me half way across the country to the most troubled city in the United States.

_Gotham._

Sure Gotham is a bit more pure and clean than what it was many years prior. Thanks to the mighty Batman and trusty Boy Wonder, but that still didn't make it safe enough to walk around in the middle of the night.

It was also irritating that Flash and I had to run all the way back to Central City to go on patrol every night. All because of Adam, one of my idiotic friends had hidden his stash in my room, and of course Aunt Iris found it and automatically thought it was mine.

I couldn't recall how many times I had said it wasn't mine, but they didn't believe me. They hardly ever did. I should have just told Adam that he couldn't keep his stuff like that at my place. I suppose I just felt sorry for him, and knew if his mom would find his stash she would turn him into the police… again.

That certainly wasn't the only reason we were moving across the country, Aunt Iris had been given a great job opportunity. One that she had hoped for since the beginning of her adult life, something she had always wanted to do. She was in all honesty living the dream too bad it was bringing me and Uncle Barry down with patrol nights.

"We're in Gotham already?" I ask getting up from the seat that I had been lying on, watching my aunt nod her head. "Oh joy." I say sarcastically, rubbing the sleep from my eyes then stared out the window. We were stuck on the bridge that lead to the town of Gotham, city's lights should have been a little bright through the rain, but instead it just looked really grim and Gothic, No big surprise there.

I had been here many times before for missions as well as hanging out with Robin at his favorite arcade inside the Westgate Gotham Mall. I had to admit though, seeing this familiar town today didn't do it much justice.

Fog covered the city and rain dropped from the gray skies, reminding me of a horror film Adam and I watched a couple of weeks ago.

"Well I'll admit it," Uncle Barry piped up, twisting the controller to change the speed of the window wipers, "seeing Gotham like this it doesn't make a great first impression. Maybe tomorrow will be better." he jokes.

I pursed my lips, leaning on the shelf that separated the two front seats. I turned my head towards the blond haired man and give him an annoyed look to show how I felt.

"Tomorrow is my first day of hell Uncle Barry."

I heard Aunt Iris fuss over my language and Uncle Barry snickered, "Oh, well maybe the day after tomorrow."

I groaned irritably at my uncle's teasing, "That's another day I still have to go to school."

I caught a glance at my uncle's stern face in the rear view mirror and that glance simply told me without using, words that I really needed to stop with the grim attitude.

"_Oo_, Wally. Look at that, a rainbow."

I felt my aunt nudge me and I looked at where she was pointing. A huge arch of colors stretched across the town, it shined brightly through the fog and rain, in many colors of blues, reds, and greens. It looked breath-taking, but I knew she was only trying to distract me so I would quit being a brat.

I knew I should have stopped with my grouchy mood since both of my guardians were telling me to quit without uttering those words, but I didn't I really didn't know how to quit sometimes.

"Oh, maybe I can _Instagram_ it, knowing that everyone at my new school most likely has one. Right next to a _Twitter_ account," I mocked and leaned back against the seat, putting my seat belt back on, feeling my limbs cramp up a little from the long car ride. I cross my arms over my chest, chewing the inside of my cheek.

"Don't you already have those already, even under Kid Flash?"

I felt my cheeks grow red and mumbled out, "So doesn't count."

The traffic jam suddenly had begun to move and I watched as Aunt Iris turned up the volume on the radio.

**_"Waves of terrible weather continue to hit in areas such as New York, Gotham and Manhattan. It looks as if it'll be traveling down to the coast of Happy Harbor. Now back to the station that brings the oldies and Rock 'N' Roll."_**

Music blared through the speakers of the car and I mouth the lyrics along to the Beatles song, _Eleanor Rigby_ as I lay back down on the seat, closing my eyes and hoped to not have another nightmare.

* * *

It doesn't seem like it has been that long since I've fallen asleep, but when I wake back up it's not by choice. Water drips onto my face, making me flinch out of my dream. I opened one of my eyes, seeing a form tower above me. I realize exactly who it was, and I give the form a rather dirty look. Uncle Barry had his hand, hovering in front of my face rain water dripped from his hand.

"We're at the apartment building. You can sleep in your new bed." He told me, shrugging at the glare I was giving him not even remotely phased by it.

I smack at his hand to get it away from me and turn to my side, hiding my face with the blanket that was wrapped up tightly around me. "I'd rather sleep in my old one thanks." I retorted back.

I hear my uncle groan and he tries to push my blanket off my body. I grip tighter at the soft blanket and I feel him lean onto the car seat, ripping the blanket away. He wagged his wet hair, making the raindrops hit my exposed cheek.

"Uncle Barry!" I whined out, getting up to smack him but he had moved out of my reach, having sped away before I had even moved. I glared at his teasing smirk, and snatched up my pillow, blanket and hiding the stuffed bunny that had been tucked under my right arm into my pillow (I didn't want anyone to see). I look down at it, its glossy black eyes staring back at my green ones and I let out a sigh. It was the only thing I had left of my parents back when I had a normal family, (or at least what I thought was one), and I know this seemed childish. But, I wasn't ready to leave it behind just yet. Nevertheless, I still thought it was embarrassing that most nights a fifteen year old couldn't get sleep without it.

I pulled the hood of my sweatshirt up over my head to protect myself from the rain that was falling harder than what it had been earlier. I hopped out of the car, looking up at the tall concrete building in which I was to be living in until I grow up and move out of my guardians house.

It looked well maintained, and I noticed that other residents in the apartment complex still had their lights on while others did not. I glanced down at my watch on my left wrist and checked the time. It was only three minutes passed six.

"Anyone around babe." I turned, and watched as Uncle Barry opened the truck, phone clutched in one hand. That was when I noticed that Aunt Iris was missing, I sighed, knowing that Barry and I were going to have to speed all of the boxes up to our new living space.

"Here kiddo," I heard then grabbed the box Uncle Barry was offering me. I remembered seeing this box at our home back in Central. The label on the box was fading from the rain yet you could still make out the large black inked letters reading, Family Photos. It was very heavy from all the pictures Barry and Iris took of me when I was born, and from the countless of times the married couple spent together. I prop my pillow and blanket on top of the box and turned to my uncle, waiting for him to point me in the right direction to which level our loft was on.

Once Barry had his arms full of boxes he looked over at me, giving me a wink then looked around him to see if there was anyone around. I watched as he dashed into the building. I follow only lagging slightly behind him since I couldn't reach his speeds. I was not as skilled or fast as he.

We made it to the apartment, Aunt Iris opens the door for us. I step through the threshold feeling a gust of warmth circulate around me and I placed the box gently to the nice wooden floor. Then I ran back after my uncle. It took about fifteen trips in all. The last trip up with the television took the longest, after Aunt Iris had lectured us on how much the thing cost, and insisted we take it up at a normal pace.

The loft was rather large with tall, multi-paned windows. It made me shiver, thinking that we would never get any privacy regardless that we were many stories up. I suppose we didn't have to worry about it tonight since the storm outside had turned the sky almost black, making it difficult to see the city's buildings across from our loft.

I helped Barry set the TV up on its stand and look up when the dim lighting in the room starts to flicker.

"Better get those candles out, Iris." Barry advised and Iris nodded, weaving through the cluttered decor of moving boxes.

"And you," he pointed at me, making me raise an eyebrow. "Come with me. I'll show you your room. I'll help you take your stuff in there as well. We need to have a small chat anyhow."

I wait until my uncle turns from me before I rolled my eyes. I bend down to lift some of my boxes as he does the same. I followed him through to a narrow hallway, lined with doors. A master bedroom, a bathroom and what must be a storage room. At the end of the hall there were two rooms. The one on my left held a small laundry room. While the one on my right must hold my new room.

I followed Uncle Barry as he switched on the bedroom light, and I felt my eyes widen at what I see. The room was large, with a bathroom on one side, while on the other side held a bay window. I take a glance out of it and notice that the sky was gray and black with clouds circling each other.

I set the boxes I was carrying down on my new wooden floor, watching Uncle Barry do the same. He walked around the room then looked into the bathroom, whistling a tune I wasn't familiar with.

"Pretty nice huh?" he asked as he steps back into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed that was against the opposite wall from where I was standing.

"I guess. Thanks by the way for bringing my bed in here." I said folding my arms over my chest then leaned against the wall, looking down at my faded gray socks.

"Wallace Rudolph West! Come here right this instant." I heard my uncle say in a tone that makes me flinch from embarrassment, I hated it when anyone used my full name. I shuffled my feet towards the bed, squatting down next to Barry. I put my elbows on my knees, resting my chin on my open palms with a heavy sigh escaping my lips.

"I know it's going to be hard to adjust, but look on the bright side. Robin can come visit you anytime you two want to hang out now. There isn't any worrying about going through the zeta beams. I'm sure you both are very excited about that. Am I wrong?"

I shrugged and felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw my mentor give me another stern look like he had done on the car ride here. This time it plainly told me to spill about how I felt at the moment.

"I'm not going to fit in at Gotham Academy." I huffed out irritably, fumbling with my fingers.

"You don't know th-" Uncle Barry started in, but I cut him off,

"I do. I wasn't raised to be spoiled or I suppose in the proper way. I lived in the country for seven years in Blue Valley before I came to Central to live with you and Aunt Iris. It was hard enough to start at Keystone with everyone knowing what kind of family I grew up in, and to top it off gingers always get made fun of." I finished, my voice slightly cracking as I tugged at my hair.

There was a silence until I felt Barry wrap his arms around me, giving me a slight squeeze. I sit there letting him hug me and I look down, feeling pressure behind my eyes slightly build.

"There is a difference between Central and Gotham Kid. Central was when we finally got custody of you. When you still needed special attention from the horror you endured. But it'll be different here. No one knows about your past in Gotham, not even Robin."

I nod knowing he was right and I felt him rub at my shoulders his way to cheer me up, "You're a smart kid. Handsome those girls at your new school will be dying to know your name, and who says gingers get made fun of? That's an old folk tale."

I felt him tuck his arm around my neck and pull me into his toned chest. He digs his knuckles deeply into my scalp, and I gasp out in pain, pushing back but I cannot help the giggles that escape my mouth. He pull at me again, rubbing with more pressure than before. I put my hands on his chest pushing myself away. We wrestle like for awhile until I get an idea and poke him in the stomach with all the strength I can muster. He lets me go quickly; massaging the exact spot I poked him. I assumed it must have been a bit sore now. I chuckled at his discomfort as he glares over at me.

"Hey, you know you don't do that when I'm hungry. Or full… or _ever_," I stuck my tongue at him, and he mimicked me, crossing his eyes together and I laughed. I loved it when Uncle Barry and I could just have fun and not be so serious with each other while in uniform.

"Boys, pizza or Chinese?" I heard Aunt Iris ask. I turned and saw her poke her head through the open door, holding up two pamphlets of restaurants, I sneak a glance at my uncle, reaching a silent agreement.

"Chinese." we said like we always do. I watched as my aunt rolled her eyes and threw the pamphlet over to my uncle, who caught it easily with his enhanced reflexes. I watched over his shoulder as he opened it up, peering at his options and tried to be patient and wait my turn.

* * *

"Oh, she is just terrible." Iris expressed, wiping her mouth off with a napkin and I hear Barry agree with her. It was some sort of a reality TV show about a singing competition. I was barely paying attention to it.

We were all cozy in the living room. Candles lit up the room for a "comfortable feeling" was what my aunt had to say when I asked once I had exited out of my bedroom after putting some of my possessions away.

I watch from the corner of my eye my aunt and uncle settled on the crimson colored couch while I sat cross-legged on a plush chair, shoving the beef and broccoli stir fry in my mouth with chopsticks that came with the meal.

I burped then excused myself after finishing my meal, knowing if I hadn't Aunt Iris would have surely given me an unsettling look. I set the empty container on the glass coffee table then lean against the chair, listening to the celebrities praise a guy with a leather jacket and shaggy brown hair.

Suddenly I heard my uncle say something to me and I turn my head to listen to what he wanted, "Here kid, have a fortune cookie. Maybe it'll give you a good fortune." He tossed the cookie towards me and I caught it easily. I ripped away the packaging then read the words in the dim candle light and frowned, shoving half of the broken cookie in my mouth.

_You will have a pleasant surprise._

I frown at the words and rolled my eyes, _A pleasant surprise? Give me a break. If anything my life at the moment is going to bring me nothing but horrible luck._

"I'm going to bed." I said picking up the empty food container and was about to put my fortune in it when Barry stopped me

"Hey let me see."

I handed it over to him then go throw away the empty container and grimace when my uncle start to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Aunt Iris asks, and another fit of chuckles erupt from my uncle's mouth.

"Wally's going to have a pleasant surprise in bed."

"Now really Barry?" Aunt Iris ask, as I enter the living room. I snatch the fortune from his hands, ripping the paper up, and placed it in his empty container that once held his dinner.

"Yeah Uncle Barry only kids do the in bed thing with the end of a fortune."

"Hey now, you did it so many times at the Golden Dragon kid." Barry states and I simply roll my eyes.

"Wally, why don't you go get your school uniform? I'll make sure it's ironed for tomorrow, and Barry it's not that funny."

But my uncle was still in a fit of laughter.

I do what was asked of me, heading towards my room, turning on my light. Then I bent down, riffling through one of the boxes. Finally finding the ugly uniform that I was to wear the next day. I went back to the living room. Laying it across the back of the chair I sat on beforehand then bid my good nights, hearing my guardians say it right back.

I felt a buzz in my sweatshirt pocket reaching into my pocket for my mobile device. I almost slap a hand to my forehead, I had completely forgotten that I had been texting with the boy wonder earlier that day, and seriously blew him off.

_**{Dude! You already asleep, how's the apartment? Maybe I can swing by tomorrow after school or something. I hope you'll have a good day at school as well. I'm sure you will fit in there, night: Rob.}**_

I sighed and send a message back,

_**{Nah, was eating. It's alright my bedroom is really big. That would be fun. Maybe we can play some video games or something I in need of bro-time. I doubt I will. I wish I went to your school and knew what you looked like without the mask dude! It would be so much easier: KF}**_

I got my response from my friend by the time I changed into my pajamas and shut off the light. I hear my phone buzz against the floor that I had placed it when I was changing. I picked it up and laid down on the my new comfortable bed opening the text,

**{I figured you must have been, and I'll ask about tomorrow, I know it would be. Sorry KF but I think you will have a good day at school: Rob}**

I frowned and text back a forced thanks and a good night, setting an alarm on my phone for the morning. I closed my eyes, feeling tears start to well up for tomorrow's possibilities. The storm outside bangs against the window, drowning out sobs that escaped my mouth, I was thankful for it. Even though I knew in the long run I would not get much sleep since the storm was way too loud for me to fall asleep. I rolled to my side, facing the wall and tried to calm down, clutching the stuffed animal close to my chest.

Tomorrow was just the beginning.

* * *

**Please take the time to review!**

**Thank you so much Clouddreams it really meant a lot that you took the time to this. :)**

**With love and stay asterous,**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	2. Learning To Have A Lion Heart

**~000~**

**The Special Two **

**Chapter Two **

**Learning to Have a Lion heart**

**~000~**

* * *

Tears that had fallen during the night had long dried, making my face feel sticky and tight. I rubbed at my face quickly not liking the feeling and shut the alarm off that I set on my phone. I rolled out of bed grudgingly, feeling as if I did not get enough sleep from the night prior. I yawned out, covering my mouth with my hand and scrambled towards the light switch that was attached to the wall.

My foot banged into something hard and I holler out my obvious pain. I started to hobble on one foot around my cluttered room, trying to silent the curses that slipped past my lips as my toe ached in agony. I was sure my uncle wasn't up just yet and figured that I shouldn't be the one to wake him, seeing him in the morning with his eyes dazed and bloodshot with his blond hair messy in knots was scary enough, and let's not mention his grim demeanor. Once the pain subsides I gingerly stepped over towards the door that led to the rest of the loft and switched the light on.

I looked around to see what my big toe had smashed itself in and groaned at my laziness. It was probably the heaviest box I had in my new room with all the Cd's I collected over the years.

I wait until my toe lessons with the throbbing pain before I take my bag of bathroom necessities off of the top of my dresser and I strip out of my pajamas, tossing the articles of clothing behind my back lazily, mentally telling myself that I would take care of it later that day, imagining myself slipping on one of my discarded article of clothing later, and cursing at myself once again for my carelessness.

Once I had finished my shower, I wrap a towel around my waist, then ruffled another on my soaked hair. After my hair wasn't dripping with water anymore I reached over to my bag I had set on the glassy sink and pulled out my blue colored toothbrush and minty paste that went with it. I looked into the mirror, wiping away the thin layer of fog covering the glass and met piercing green eyes.

I was ivory-skinned with the excuse of my ginger locks that were just the right length that suited me just fine. I was slender but had a runner's body from my powers that made me look athletic.

I ran my fingers through my damp hair, trying to smooth it out sometimes it would lay funny and be messed up for the rest of the day if I leave it be. I stared at my face through the mirror and sighed. It must have been the light, but I looked very unhealthy. My skin was almost translucent. Even the freckles that littered across my body were beginning to lose their color. The only color I seemed to have left was my eyes and since they were such a bright green color that held a hue of yellow it made my appearance seem unique. Since most of my fellow redheads have dark brown colored eyes.

All I wanted to do was to blend in.

After I finished with my morning routine, I got dressed feeling utterly uncomfortable,_ I feel naked, and not in the fun way._ I think quoting Artemis, a teammate on the Young Justice team that always got under my skin. I still really don't understand what she meant about that, but this feeling must be it. The khaki dress pants were a completely different texture than my usual blue jeans felt against my legs and the plain white dress shirt seemed tight and constricting against my arms. I shrug on the navy blazer and smile a tad since this was the only article of clothing that actually fitted nicely on my body.

I struggled with the crimson tie and soon gave up, grabbing my school bag I walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen to find my uncle, surprisingly already up and making breakfast. My aunt was nowhere to be found which wasn't surprising since she was probably already at Gotham's news station starting out at her new job as a morning news reader.

_This is new._ I muse since he usually is still in bed at this time because when we were back in Central he would work third shift at the labs as a police scientist.

"How did you sleep?" Barry asks his back facing me. I watched him crack open an egg and the yolk slide out of the shell and into the pan, immediately sizzling.

"Fine," I lied, stifling a yawn with my palm and sat on one of the high chairs, leaning on the counter that separated the kitchen and living room.

Barry didn't even bother to look up from his cooking as he asked, "Up all night, sending texts to the boy wonder?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, I was not. Just couldn't sleep in a foreign place."

It was something I shouldn't have said this early in the morning and I knew I really needed to watch what I said sometimes. Sometimes my mouth just flaps out words without my brain giving it permission to say.

I watched feeling in the pit of my stomach a guilty feeling that I always hated when I did this to either my aunt or uncle. I watched as Barry stopped in his actions of preparing food and looks over at me, giving me a sympathetic look and sighed out,

"Wally your aunt and I only want the best for you and we believe Gotham will be, a new place where you can start over Kid."

I felt my fingers interlock with each other and I mumbled an apology. I know they were just doing what they thought best for me, and I appreciated it. I was so very thankful for them regardless for taking me in.

No one else would.

"It's quite alright kiddo." Barry told me, giving me a slight smile that I returned and he continues, "Now when does school actually start?"

I checked my watch and sighed. It was still pretty early, "Eight something and it's only five-thirty."

"Well at least you have time to eat your fill." Uncle Barry said, turning back to his food he was preparing and slides the prepared eggs onto a plate. I watch him makes us up the breakfast he had cooked and doesn't hesitate to take the plate he offers me. The plate was full of buttered toast with scrambled eggs just hanging on the side, and a jar of strawberry jam to spread across Uncle Barry's and my toast.

"I think I'd rather use the extra time to sleep in than eat my fill." I tell Uncle Barry uncharacteristically watching as he pours himself a glass of orange juice and turns to give me a look just as I let out another yawn.

**~000~**

Finding the school wasn't difficult at all, the apartment building was only a block away. I supposed some days I could walk to school if I really wanted to, but that was a very slim chance if Uncle Barry was willing to take me to school.

I looked out the window, gazing at the school I was now attending. The entrance of the prep school had gargantuan gates that looked outrageous. I knew I was in Gotham but even a gate like that wouldn't hold back any of the psychopaths that lurk in the city's alleyways.

The main buildings were archaic stone edifices, reminiscent of a castle. Complete with courtyards, gaudy fountains, and a handful of spires (seemingly for good measure). The academy's appearance was almost cliché in its opulence, and I utterly loathed it.

I was about to step out of the car when I felt my uncle's hand upon my shoulder and I looked at him, wondering if he was having sudden second thoughts about this school.

"Your tie is crooked." He said leaning over to fix the tie as I felt my cheeks suddenly heat up. As I watched students begin to arrive.

"Okay, okay!" I said, waiting impatiently as he fixes it hoping no one could see us. After he removes his hands from the tie I grab my shoulder bag from the back seat of the car and opened the door.

"Good luck Kid. Make good decisions and all that jazz." Barry said with a wink and I uttered a forced thanks then shut the car door, waving him off as he pulled out of the lot. I turned and sighed, squinting as the sun shone brightly in my eyes. The sky was so blue it simply didn't look real. It seemed as if the storm that hit yesterday didn't even happen.

I kept my head down as I walked through the crowd of teenagers laughing and shouting hello to each other, wondering what the others did on their summer vacation. I was glad that I didn't stand out like a sore thumb with my freckles and ginger hair. Most of the other teenagers were either sporting tans or also had freckles across their cheeks and nose.

I pulled out the slip of paper I received when Uncle Barry and I went to the main office earlier that morning and decided to hang in the parking lot for a bit before school was to start. I looked down at the document while my uncle changed the station on the radio. It told me my schedule and had a map of the academy clearly printed on the page. I had also obtained a sheet that I was required to get signed by all the teachers I was to have for the semester, and I guess I was supposed to return it back into the main office after school was over.

I looked down at my schedule by passing any collisions with any of the other students as they walked to their classes or lockers. I had English first hour and that was in building four. I followed the directions on the map and passed classrooms where teachers were getting ready for the start of the day.

Once I got around the maze of this academy, building four was easy to pick out. There was a large block '_**4**_' on top of an archway and I walked through it finding the classroom with the numbered 305.

The classroom was rather large with individual desks in rows that lined up perfectly. I walked up to the teacher, a bald man, who seemed to be in his mid-thirties. The nameplate on his well-organized desk indicated his name was Mr. Wilson. I routed out the paper for him to sign out of my bag and handed it over.

He gave me a strange look when he read my name, and I felt my face flush. Wallace wasn't a common name actually it was just a plain weird one.

_Thanks Mom. Thanks so much Dad._

I said, "If it's alright I'd prefer to be called Wally rather than Wallace."

He nodded still giving me a bewildered look as if he was fighting the urge to ask me if Wallace was my real name. He seemed to be able to fight this urge (which I was most thankful) and he signed my slip. I take it back and walked towards the back row of seats. Nobody said anything to me and I was grateful there didn't seem to be a seating chart.

When the bell rang my fellow students took their seats, talking to each other until Mr. Wilson cleared his throat clearly stating that it was his time to talk.

"I hope everyone had a wonderful break. Welcome to sophomore English. I am sure that every one of you will have a great year if you follow instruction well. Now let us welcome our newest Gotham Academy's student, Wallace West."

I felt my face and ears turn a bright red as judging eyes snapped towards me. I waved a little then stopped when no one else waved back and I keep my eyes down, reading the list of books that were expected of us to read this year. None of them I was familiar with and I sank back in the chair a little, barely listening to Mr. Wilson explain a bit more of what the class would be like in the future.

The bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound. I almost laughed thinking that all schools must all have an annoying bell system. Then an energetic guy suddenly turned around in his chair to look at me with a wide grin. He was breaking out badly with acne and had short unkempt brown locks. Glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose and dark brown eyes.

"You're Wallace right?" he asked in a manner that screamed out that he wanted to be friends with the new kid.

_Which was me… Perfect. Play nice West_. I think irritably.

I couldn't help cringing at the sound of my full name being spoken. I corrected him by saying in a slightly annoyed tone, "Uh, I prefer Wally."

It seemed the students were waiting for me to speak as everyone in a three seat radius turned to stare at me, just like they did at the beginning of class.

"Where's your next class?" He asked.

I pulled my schedule back out and checked, "Uh, U.S. History with Boyd, room 506 in building six." Everywhere I looked I was met with stares looking at back at me so I stared down at the desk instead.

_ Don't they have class to get too?_ I wonder.

"Cool, I'm heading over there for graphic design. I can show you the way." he gushed his smile widening. "Tyler." he added extending his hand towards me.

I shake it and thank him then followed him out of the classroom and he started to ask me questions to get to know me better.

"So where are you from?"

"Central City." I responded then added, "I used to go to Keystone High."

He nodded then gave me an odd look, "But that's a public school. How did you end up here?"

"Scholarship." I said looking around to the students that were walking in opposite directions.

"Oh, me too. It's a nice school, I got in last year. There are nice people but you just got to be careful with some."

"Why?" I ask as we walked out of building four and headed to six.

"Seniors always get restless." was Tyler's response. I raise an eyebrow but don't respond. We passed the cafeteria and my stomach gave a growl and Tyler asked me if I skipped out on breakfast. I said yes, lying about my metabolism had become second nature to hide my secret identity.

He walked me to my class, though I could have found it since it was clearly marked with the room number.

"Well, have a good rest of the day Wally." He said, saluting me farewell, "Maybe we will have another class together." I gave him a vague smile and walked through into the room.

The rest of my morning classes followed the same pattern as my first. My algebra teacher, Mrs. Mead who I would've liked if she hadn't made me stand in front of the whole classroom and introduce myself was a slender woman with blond hair in a tight bun on top of her head. She seemed uptight and strict that I didn't want to get her on her bad side. When I stepped up in front of the class I was a stuttering fool with her bad attitude looming over my shoulder and looks of you don't belong here. from my peers. After I introduced myself I returned to my seat, tripping over my own two feet. Which sent the whole class to laugh at me.

After two classes, I began to recognize faces that had been in my previous classes. There was always someone with a lion heart that would come up to me and asked who I was and how I was liking Gotham. I tried being nice but the fact is I had nothing nice to say. I lied about how I felt. It seemed to make the person I was talking to pleased.

**~000~**

"Did you find him yet?"

I heard as I opened up my bagged lunch that Alfred had packed for me and began to unwrap the chicken sandwich that was made the night before. I bit into it tasting fresh lettuce with tomato and a splash of ranch against my taste buds. I noticed I was absorbed in the butler's amazing cooking skills rather than answering the question that had been asked. I looked around to see Barbara sitting next to me, opening up her own lunch.

"No not yet. It's not like I can say anything when I do anyway. I pretty much have to pretend I don't know him." I said opening up my water bottle and took a swig from it.

"That's a shame. You know Bruce should understand that you trust Wally and really like hi-"

"Babs!" I cut across her looking around to see if there was anyone that had heard. There was no one near us to hear and I turned back to her, opening a bag of lays sour cream and onion chips. I reached in and popped one into my mouth.

"Don't talk about that here. Anyway you're the only one I told about how I feel about Wally and you said you could keep it to yourself."

She gave me a look and then started to chastise, "Don't talk with your mouth full. I thought you were going to talk to Bruce about it? About you being well you know."

" Didn't think I had to." I responded taking another bite out of my sandwich.

"Well." She starts, something out of her bag and set it on the table. I groan then rolled my eyes at the cover. "In this month's issue of Teen Vogue it has an article, stating that kids today need to talk a lot more to their parents to-"

"Barbara enough of the magazine stuff. I swear you shove that crap in front of me every time you get a new issue. I am totally going to suggest to Commissioner Gordon to stop giving you money for that magazine." I said and Barbara looked like she was going to give me the finger.

"Well Richard you can stop being a dick at any time, that would be oh so great." she said and we both start laughing.

"What classes you have for the rest of the day?" she asked as she wiped under her eyes at the tears had appeared when she was laughing.

"Chemistry since I tested out of Biology this summer then Italy's culture class."

"Why are you even taking that?" she asked as she bites into her baby carrots and I shrugged.

"Easy class and I suppose they have always taken the class to Italy to visit." she nodded and handed me a carrot, which I take and bite into it. She rants how unfair that is. I shrugged again and listened to her rant until the bell sounded in the cafeteria, telling us our break was over. I dump my trash in the nearest garbage can. I bid Barbara a farewell then headed to my class.

I started to wonder what I would do if I saw Wally. I couldn't very well go up to him and start acting like I known him for years. I sighed as I stepped into class and took a seat. Sometimes I really did hate my job of being Robin the boy wonder.

**~000~**

_Two more classes keep it together Wally. Just two more hours to endure._

I entered my Chemistry class with my other classmates, looking at the black topped tables sort of like the ones back at my old school had. With the exception of the much more advanced technology. All the seats seemed to be taken except for one. I dropped my bag down not taking notice of my neighbor who had his head down reading a book and walked up to the teacher's desk to get my paper signed.

Once I got it signed and my chemistry teacher handed me the class book. I went to the seat thankful that this teacher wasn't going to have me introduce myself in front of the class and began to take out the essentials for the lesson.

Suddenly from the corner of my eye I saw the boy next to me become very rigid in his seat. I looked up at him and gave him a half-hearted smile. He looked very young to be in this class unless he had tested out of Biology and Earth Science. He honestly looked too young to even be in high school. He was very slender and I wondered if the boy had even eaten anything in the last couple of days. I trailed my eyes upward and noticed that he had ebony colored hair that was slicked back away from his face. His face was clear and his cheeks were slightly tinted pink. That's when I noticed his eyes.

The dark azure color that simply drew me in. I stared into them, getting lost in their depth until I noticed that I had been staring at him for too long and my face began to heat up. I looked away quickly and cleared my throat.

"Uh, hi I'm Wally." I said holding out my hand for the younger boy to shake who like me had a reddened face.

He looked hesitantly at my hand then at my face and back towards my hand. I watched as he bit his bottom lip as if contemplating what his next move should be. As though I might bite him if he made the wrong move.

"Don't worry." I assured. He jumps at the sound of my voice, looking up at my face, "I won't bite. Well maybe not too hard."

I watched him give me a smile and shake my hand as he stuttered out,

"Rich-Richard Grayson."

That's when I noticed something was off. His touch sent the strangest sensation, like tiny little shocks, throughout my body. It was weird I only got that reaction when I would use my abilities. I couldn't help but stare at those eyes they were so captivating that I got lost in them once more.


	3. Ten Fingers, Ten Questions

**~000~**

**The Special Two**

**Chapter Three**

**Ten Fingers, Ten Questions**

**~000~**

* * *

I noticed that I probably staring at this dude for probably too long and I turned my attention quickly to the teacher starting the class. He introduced himself as, '_Mr. Grey_.'

"Now, the person you will be sitting next to you is your lab partner for the rest of this semester. Therefore, for the rest of the class I want you to learn everything you can about your partner, and tomorrow you will hand in your findings. Let us all be mature and be true in our findings. This is a science-based class not English that means no fictionalizing your answers. I would like to see real interaction and teamwork. That is all."

I had a feeling I'd like this guy. He seemed laid back yet total invested with the subject he taught. I knew this would be my favorite hour regardless that it would be easy for me. I watched as the teacher walked to his desk and one of my eyebrows rose upward. Maybe my assumption about liking this teacher wasn't going to be true.

I turned towards the rather quiet boy and reached into my bag for a notebook and pencil, watching him do the same.

"Whew," I sighed then tapped my pencil against the notebook. I watched him scribble something down with his left hand and my eyes widened in amazement. All my friends in Keystone used their right hand, I'd never met somebody left handed in school.

"Well let's see I already know your name, and you know mine." I said to the boy, waiting for him to respond but he kept scribbling something down on his notebook.

"So, you write with your left hand?" I asked, scribbling the fact down and I watched from the corner of my eye as he finally stopped in his actions to watch me write.

"Well I can write with either hand," he said, and I looked toward him as he wrote his name down two different times once with his left then right. I couldn't see any difference between his signatures, both were written perfectly in a cursive style I often wished I could do.

"Sweet! You're ambidextrous." I exclaimed and erased my previous fact to rewrite it.

"Uh, thanks." he said, "So, I'm guessing you just write with your right hand?"

"Sadly," I said, reading my barely legible sentence, "I'm just an average Joe."

I heard the boy suddenly chuckle and I asked him why. He responded, leaning in closer, his irises swirling around with something that only he knew, "Nah, I can tell that there's something very special about you."

I felt my cheeks redden and tried to get the conversation to go anywhere but there, "What do you do in your free time?"

"I hardly have free time." he said and I groaned,

"Mind thinking about something. I'm guessing this will be graded dude."

I watched him shrug and tap his index finger on his chin when suddenly a sly grin

spread onto his face, "I play video games. Mostly_ Call Of Duty_"

I smiled and wrote that down and tell him that I too play that game, that it's one of my favorites. Since Robin and I make an unbeatable team on co-op. I don't think Supey or Kaldur could ever beat us.

"Hm," he said writing it down. "It's one of my friends' favorite as well. We usually play it all the time… When we have time to see each other."

"Really?" I asked. I didn't get to play it enough with Rob myself. Not that I could say that to this kid. "I like the graphics."

"So, I'm guessing you used to live in Central City?" He asked changing the subject. I stared at him about to ask how he knew that when he adds quickly, "Some of the sophomores were talking about you in the hallway. It was nothing bad though."

"Yeah, used to, my family moved here just yesterday and I got a notice about winning a scholarship from that Wayne guy couple of months ago." I said still giving him a look as the dude raised an eyebrow,

"Yeah dad is usually a sucker for sob stories. So, what kind of horrific tragedy happened to you that my dad gave out his one and only scholarship that provides you a full ride here?"

I gave the boy a weird look. I was not answering that question, "Your dad is Bruce Wayne?"

"Well adoptive father. But yeah." he said and I wrote that down,

"You didn't answer my question."

"Sorry kid but we just met, you don't expect me to spill my scholarship winning sob story right away, do you?"

I watched as he gave me a disappointed look. He trailed his eyes downward to look at my left arm, then pointed at it.

"What's that?" He asked leaning over, indicating something on my inner wrist.

"Birthmark," I lied quickly covering up the damaged skin.

"That looks like a scar, you ever have suicidal thoughts Wally?" he asked.

I had to resist the urge to punch this guy in the face. Younger than me or not this wasn't something you just nonchalantly talked about. _How was it that he was so shy and now he is making these assumptions about me?_

"No." I somewhat lied. I had thought about a couple of times but that was back when I was in my dark times, but now I was totally fine. I hadn't had a thought about that once in the past five years. I turned to the clock and saw that I still had another twenty minutes to endure this.

"Ever been to a therapist?"

"No." It was another lie, but I had never asked for it and I remember having to be dragged kicking and screaming for every session.

_**"I don't want to go!" I screamed at my aunt. I had done this millions of times, but this time I put my ten year old foot down. My rabbit was in my small fist and I can feel tears start to build behind my eyes.**_

_**"Wally Mrs. Fitz only wants to,"**_

_**"She scares me!" I shouted and clung onto my rabbit pulling it close to my chest and hid my face in its fur. I felt my uncle pull on my shirt and I turned and I leaned onto him.**_

_**"Wally it's only for an hour. Then we'll go out and get some ice cream how about that?" Uncle Barry said close to my ear and I shook my head vigorously.**_

**_"Barry people are starting to stare." I heard my aunt whisper and Barry sighed, pulling_**_** me into his arms, lifting me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck just as tears began to stream down my face. He takes me out of the waiting room and I feel a warm breeze as the summer's air pushes past us.**__**  
**_

_**He sets me down then bends down to be eye level and gives me a stern look, "Wally." He started.**_

_**"I don't want to go Uncle Barry. She makes me talk about things I don't want to talk about." I said tears streaming down my face. It was a bright day that I had to squint.**_

_**"Wally you need to talk to someone, and she can help." **_

_**"Then let me talk to you Uncle Barry." I whined taking my rabbit close. **_

_**I remembered a lot of crying that I did that day, and how my uncle had wrapped his arms around me and squeezed lightly as he said, "Hey kiddo stop **__**crying. It's going to be alright. Maybe counseling isn't what you need.**__**"**_

_**I don't know when my aunt had arrived outside of the building, but she had called out my uncle's name like his decision wasn't reasonable, but I didn't**__** hear much of anything else as I sobbed louder, burying my head in my uncle's shoulder. My rabbit squished between me and my uncle as he took me into his arms again and walked over to the car to leave. **_

_**I don't even remember much of what happened next only that I didn't go to another therapy session again, and how relieved I was.**_

"I have." he confessed, bringing me out of my past and into the present. I raised an eyebrow at him waiting for him to continue. "When my parents died. I was only eight. God I really hated that time of my life."

"I'm sorry were they-" I began but was cut off.

"Murdered? Yeah they were."

"I'm sorry, that, that really must have been rough." I said since I wasn't entirely sure what to say next but to me luck he merely nodded,

"Live with your parents I take it?"

"My Aunt and Uncle."

"You an orphan like me?" he asked and I shrugged,

"I suppose. My dad died when I was six with an alcohol addiction and my mom is in jail since I was ten."

"Do you see her much?" he asked and I shook my head pulling down at my sleeves.

_I don't even know why I talking about this to this kid I barely knew._

"Do you," I began, "Do you think we could ask some normal questions now?"

I watched him nod then ask me what was my favorite color.

**~000~**

_How daft can my best friend be?_

I thought as I stuffed my things into my shoulder bag, swinging it over to my shoulder and made a beeline towards the classroom to my Italian cultures class.

I was trying to give Wally clues about who I really was, and the oblivious speedster just overlooked them. He never got the hints. I sighed as I turned a corner, not really paying attention to where I was going and felt myself bump into someone.

"Watch it you little dick." I grudgingly let myself fall backwards onto the tiled ground and looked upward to see a senior, who was a bulky upperclassmen, sneering down at me with his other bulking allies.

"Oh, lookie here guys it is a dick. Wayne's little dickie." The oldest of the guys said, making the rest of them laugh. I stood up fixed myself before trying to pass them but they stopped me. The leader of the group with his shaggy blonde hair snarled down at me.

"Oh, _no no no no,_" The oldest boy scolded then leaned down and takes the front of my shirt in his chubby fingers. "We are not done here yet,"

I gave him a hard glare, trying not to hiss at him. I hated that I couldn't do anything to these guys, or any other bully. I had promised Bruce not to show my Robin skills when I was being Dick Grayson unless it was life or death. Sadly, bullies didn't count. No matter how much I wanted it to.

"Hey leave him alone."

I feel the older guy let go of my shirt and I turned towards the voice and saw my favorite speedster arriving to the situation last. Like he tended to be on any other situation despite his abilities to move at the speed of sound. He pulls me backward, making my insides suddenly grow warm.

"Don't we all have classes to attend to?" he asked and the seniors started to snicker.

"You're the new kid right?" one of them asked and I felt Wally's hand grasp around my wrist and pull me towards the class we needed to be in, ignoring the seniors rant about how another poor kid got in this school.

"Uh, thanks" I said once we are in the classroom for our class. After he let go of my wrist he nodded, looking around.

"Hey did you want to sit by each other again? But if you do no more of those

invasive questions like in chemistry."

I felt my lips tug upward and said as we take seats at the back of the room, "No promises."

* * *

**A big, huge thanks to Clouddreams without her help I'm afraid you'd be left in the dust wondering what half of my story was even about.**

**With Love and stay asterous,**

**~Bodyinthegarden~ **


	4. One Step Closer, Two Steps Back

**~000~**

**The Special Two**

**Chapter Four**

**One Courageous Step Closer, Two Steps Irritably Back**

**~000~**

* * *

_What the hell happened to summer? Forming the team, making new friends that were like me. Saving Megalicious on a daily basis. Okay maybe Megan saved me on a daily basis but regardless._

I had just returned from the office to give one of the secretaries the slip of paper I received earlier that day. I placed books and things that I knew I wouldn't need for tonight into my locker. Once I was done I slammed my rather large, inky black locker shut. I spun around in time to watch some of the Gotham's Academy students filling out of the main entrance. Eager I presumed to get into their expensive cars, or get into their parents cars, complete with chauffeurs.

I sighed irritably about to walk into mayhem when a slight vibration in my pants pocket turned my attention from leaving to see who had called me. I pulled out my phone, seeing ten missed calls from my uncle, who had left me about five text messages. Each one telling me I had to walk home today because trouble was already brewing in Central City.

I knew this would end up happening that Barry would make me walk home and sent a reply to my mentor, telling him I understood and if he could tell me what apartment number was our. I had completely forgotten. I got a text back quite suddenly and wonder what exactly Uncle Barry was doing but instead of finding my mentor's name on my screen, it was my favorite little bird's name instead.

I snickered at the thought of calling Robin my pet name for him, little bird. He honestly loathed it. I find it entertaining, watching the top of his ears turn red and his face turn a bit pink from embarrassment. Then comes his punches (which hurt like hell!). I swear Rob has some sort of steel in his knuckles. I have a habit of pissing him off a lot, and he doesn't hold back in winding his right arm back and striking me in my arm. I still have my fair share of bruises on me from him.

I really didn't mind since it was just the way our friendship was. We liked to tease each other. He teased me about my eating habits and how I never shut up and I teased him about being small and how he was slightly feminine with all the training he had from being an acrobat.

He has a habit of only laughing that creepy ass chuckle at me if I show him the bruises he inflicted. I shiver thinking of that laugh and pushed open the text to read it.

_**{McDee's in town maybe in twenty minutes? You can tell me about your day. : Rob}**_

I felt a smile come across my lips and texted a reply, telling him that would be all right. Also asking him if he still wanted to come over and play some video games. Once the phone indicated that the message was sending, I strolled out of the school. The sun's rays beating down against my freckled face. I cupped both of my hands and placed them over my eyes to shield them from the sun, squinting to see where exactly I had to go to get to my apartment.

**~000~**

"Is that all for today?" asked a droning voice of a young college man. Who simply didn't mind to show his lack of enthusiasm for working his job.

"Yup, I think so," I said with a smile, trying to lift his spirits a little. He gave me a look that plainly said to leave him alone. Then he lets me know how much I owe him. I had pulled some money from my pocket and handed the money over to the guy on the other side of the counter. The employee gave me another unhappy look then made a point of checking if my bill was fake. I looked at it and saw that I had handed him a fifty dollar bill.

"Sorry," I said, rummaging through my pockets for a smaller bill, but only came up with empty hands. "That's all I got, dude." He took my money in clear annoyance and punched buttons on the machine to get my change back. In my head, I was already calculating how much to expect back.

"Uh," I mumbled after getting my change back, recounting it. "You still owe me five bucks." I looked up and almost had to hide my mirth as the cashier looked about to take my food that was on the tray and smash it in my face.

"You know what," I said, backing off, taking hold of the tray that held my food and stepped out of line, so other hungry customers could finally order. "Keep the change."

I watched him glare after me, as I turned, letting out a quiet chuckle, looking around the joint to find my redheaded friend. Who I was sure had already finished his meal and was probably back up for more. I spotted him, in the corner of the restaurant. Mouth full of a hamburger, and was in the process of dipping fries into his pile of ketchup.

I strode over to him and set my tray down on the other side of him, and took a seat, watched him give me a puffed out grin he usually gave me when his mouth was full of food. He reminded me of a hamster. "Don't you ever leave me alone after you ask for that big of an order. What the heck, did you not have lunch?" I asked, unwrapping my straw and stabbing it in my drink before taking a sip.

"Depressed college guy give you grief?" he asked after he had swallowed his food, and then took a sip from his soda, judging from the color I presumed it was Mountain Dew.

"Yes," I told him, taking a fry from his pile then shoved it in front of his face, "Because of _you_."

I watched him roll his green eyes at me, lean down and take the fry from my grasp with his teeth. He leaned oblivious to the redden hue I felt on my cheeks as he said cockily, "Or, could it be the fact that you probably told him how he could've done his job better. Like you did at that pizza parlor, during the summer,"

I rolled my eyes even though it was a shame Wally couldn't see it. My eyes were protected by darkened shades, "That guy had it coming to him, serving us so called clean plates that had dried tomato sauce underneath it. Only god knows how long that was there. I told you I wasn't going to tip him."

Wally started to chuckle and I asked him why since it really wasn't funny as too disgusting. "Just the look that was on your face." His freckled face twisted into half-disgusted half surprised that makes him look like an idiot. I started to chuckle with him.

"I didn't look like that." I told him, opening my package of Mcnuggets and ripped open the ranch dipping sauce.

"Yeah-huh," Wally let me know, acting like a child and I bit into my food shaking my head.

Wally suddenly made a noise full of disgust and I wondered if he found something in his food. "Why, must you place that unholy dipping sauce on this table in front of me? It's making me physically ill." he asked too over dramatic for my taste.

I stop mid bite, raising an eyebrow at him, "I do this all the time. You know I don't like mustard or ketchup," I watched him shudder as I resumed eating,

"Okay you going to tell me about your first day at school? Or are we seriously going to have a conversation about which dipping sauce is the best?" I asked.

I watched in slight amusement as the speedster tapped his finger against his top lip as he had done earlier that day. "Talking about sauces does sound pretty intriguing."

I leaned back a frown on my face, crossing my arms over my chest then Wally sighed back, "Fine, fine."

I filled my mouth with fries and sipped my drink, listening to Wally's rants about his and well my new school. The way people in his class wouldn't call him Wally but his full name. I knew how that felt everyone preferred to call me Richard rather than Dick. (They started to laugh for the vulgar meaning), not as if I could tell him that.

_Hm, maybe Dick could…_

He goes on about a Tyler kid whom I had no idea who he was and about some other kids, I vaguely knew but only in passing by. I was about to ask if he had made any potential friends when he suddenly said, "My chemistry teacher Mr. Grey seems promising. We had to do an assignment to get to know about our lab partner and mine is…"

This is it, I thought excitedly clutching onto the edge of the cheap plastic table, holding my breath. If Wally liked Dick as he liked me as Robin, there was no problem that I sort of acted differently as Dick. I did not have to worry about how Wally would react when Bruce gave me the blessing of letting Wally know who I truly was.

"Weird."

_Weird, WEIRD? What the hell was that supposed to mean?_ I thought irritably and felt my grip on the table tighten.

"Dude, you alright? Got a strong feeling of the Mc-shits?" he asked. I could hear the half concern, half mildly amused tone in his voice that he finally got to use that stupid saying.

_No, you funny meme obsessed freak how am I weird._

"Very funny," I said letting my grip on the table go then looked up at him. "How is the kid weird?" I tried to ask in a relatively normal voice, but I was afraid I was failing at that attempt horribly.

"Oh, just the questions he asked me. I suppose it was a bit morbid. Not the normal ones like, 'What's my favorite color or type of music.' You know the generic questions you ask when you are first introducing yourself to someone."

I nodded showing him that I understood what he meant. Then couldn't help but bite my bottom lip, had I been a little too forward in those questions? I wanted to know about his nervous tick. Why does he tug at his left sleeve when the pressure was on him. I wasn't sure about that scar it looked old, but that still didn't assure me that there weren't any fresh ones on his forearm.

That I didn't know anything about that really worried me. I had to make sure Wally was alright while I tried to help him figure out my secret ID, all without Bruce breathing down my neck. I couldn't be blamed on if Wally figured it out all on his own. However, the speedster was daft as it comes.

I shouldn't be this surprised.

**~000~**

"Hm," I hummed out looking over my options, refusing to let Robin choose.

"Hurry it up Walls," he groaned. He was lying down on his stomach on my bed, looking through some sports magazine my uncle usually read when he knew he was going to be on the toilet for a long period of time. "I don't have all night. You know I have patrol then team briefings if there is any tonight."

"I know. I know," I told him as I looked at the two games we had narrowed it down to. I bit my lip, it was too hard to choose just one. "This is really hard."

"Then let me pick." He told me and I turned towards him giving him a '_**don't think so**_' look.

He groaned once again, sliding the magazine shut and set it on the ground, flopping over to his back, while I kept looking over the covers. "Dude why do you have so many pillows? Oh,"

Dick suddenly giggled and I turned, watching in horror as my best bud held my rabbit up by it's arms making it dance.

"Who's this?" He asked, petting the fur of the stuffed animal and my cheeks suddenly felt hot.

"Give it here." I mumbled and stretched out my arm for it, but Robin pulled it close to his chest as he said. "Dude you're fifteen how come you still have a toy?"

I shrugged, tugging on my one of my sleeves of my old Keystone soccer team sweatshirt, I had changed into earlier and asked him again for the rabbit.

"Come on, dude you're keeping a secret from me. Spill," He said, sinking to the floor next to me, trying to read my expression. I could tell he was itching to know and probably felt left out. Since we both would confide with each other whatever was on our minds.

However, I was not going to tell him why. I couldn't At least not yet, "Well, you keep secrets from me all the time. What does it matter that I am keeping this one locked up. I don't want to talk about it."

A complete silence fell, I was sure if a pin dropped we could hear it.

He suddenly broke the silence with a sigh and he handed me the rabbit, "That's fair I suppose. At least you have a choice to keep that secret, when I am forced to."

Here we go. Robin doing the whole guilt thing again, letting me feel bad about not telling him something he wants to know. That results me in blabbering about what he wanted to know, but I wouldn't give in this time. It wasn't as if I didn't trust Rob. We both saved each other's lives countless times. I was afraid of how Robin would react if I told him about the significance my rabbit stood for.

I was afraid that he would look at me differently.

"Let's play this one." I told him, handing him the video game closest to me, and tossed the stuffed animal over towards my bed. I watched from the corner of my eye. His mouth formed an adorable pout as I stood to set the game up.

_Err, wait. Did I just say 'Adorable pout?' First I couldn't take my eyes off this guy at school and now this? Must be hormones._

* * *

**Again thanks to the wonderful Clouddreams :)**


	5. Walk It Off

**~000~**

**The Special Two**

**Chapter Five**

**Walk It Off Now**

**~000~**

* * *

"I don't understand. You have told so many people your secret identity why can't I just tell one person in my life. Someone who I really trust?" I asked my voice raising a bit. The frustration I felt was simply overwhelming.

"The answer is still no Robin." The Dark Knight said his voice sounding rather tired and was breaking the barrier of keeping calm just like mine. I should have just left it there but I couldn't. I was too irritated and wanted to know how this was even fair.

We had gotten back to the Batcave not long ago after taking a rather boring patrol. That if I had anything to say about it, Batman could've gone by himself. A couple robberies by amateurs and a cat stuck in a tree. Well… I could have at least hung out at the Mountain for a while, but it was too late for that now.

"I just want to tell one person. Just one. Wally is trustworthy he really is." I said, pulling away the mask that hid my blue eyes.

"No," Batman told me and I balled up my hands into fists about to shout at him, knowing full well I was acting like a child but at the moment I really didn't care.

"This is so unfair!"

"Master Richard please it's past midnight. Let's not cause a racket that would travel all the way upstairs and awaken Master Jason." I turned grimacing, if my little brother didn't get enough sleep he would be rather bratty and feisty the day to come.

"Sorry," I mumbled going up the stairs past Alfred to head to bed. I stopped when Batman said, "I forgot to ask you how your first day went."

I felt my eyebrow twitch uncomfortably and craned my neck over to look at the cape crusader, "It was fine," I said through clenched teeth. "But," I paused, thinking over all possible scenarios but in the end I decided I didn't care about the consequences my response would bring. "It would have gone better if I didn't have to act like I didn't know my best friend!" I ran the rest of the way up the stairs towards the elevator that leads up to the manor, hearing my adoptive father say before I crossed the threshold of the elevator.

"Alfred was I ever like this when I was a teenager?"

"Worse Master Wayne. I am afraid much worse."

I felt myself smile as the doors close, and I ascended upward. The smile that was on my face soon dissipated into a frown. Bruce didn't know how this felt.

Well how could he? He doesn't have to go to school with his best friend, who also happens to be your crush.

"I thought being in High School would be the best of my years. God, I really hate being a teenager." I said to no one in particular and headed to my room, hoping I could fall asleep easily tonight.

* * *

"This has to be one of your best pies Megan." Wally groaned out before he shoveled another piece of Megan's homemade apple pie in his mouth.

"Thanks Wally." Megan said placing a slice of pie onto a plate. Her eyes suddenly glowed a bright green as the plate floated towards me and I gave her my thanks, "I was trying out this recipe from episode twenty-two of -" She stopped her brown colored eyes widening a little, "Oh, never mind Robin would you like some whipped-cream."

I waved her off, telling her no. As soon as I expected Wally is asking for more pie and I almost rolled my eye. "Just one more I swear." he told the room at large deep within the mountain of Mount Justice.

"That's what you said about your fourth slice." Artemis answered when no one else did, leaning back against her chair and crossed her arms in front of chest.

I hear a noise that sounds like annoyance from the speedster and he answered with a, "It's not my fault that you cut the pie in small pieces."

I grabbed a fork with my left hand and dug into the fluffy, crispy pie. _Cool I get dessert and a show._ I thought excitedly. I watched as Artemis arched her well trimmed eyebrows at the speedster. The two seeming oblivious that the rest of the members of the team had suddenly gone quiet to listen to the forthcoming row.

"Really? The slices were too small?" Artemis asked, pointing at the remaining pieces of pie. "If they were any larger we wouldn't even have any. Kaldur hasn't gotten a piece yet you hog."

"Me?" Wally asked pointing at himself, "You had just as many pieces as me, and anyway the pie is next to you!"

"It's Megan's pie!"

"She made it for us!"

"Yeah _us_ not just _you_ speedster!"

"She knows I have a high metabolism Blondie!"

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to hold in my laughter. How Megan's face was beet red and how Conner was looking between the archer and speedster his face contorted in a comical way. I looked down at my pie, breaking another piece off and shoved it in my mouth before Artemis nearly shrieked out, "_BLONDIE_!"

"Enough!"

We all stopped. Me in mid-bite, Conner gazing anywhere but the two that were fighting. Megan setting a piece of pie on a plate and was about to hand it over to Kaldur. Artemis and Wally, glaring at each other in a deadly stare down.

"This is a team, and we are supposed to get along. So whatever petty little disagreements you both have get over it. Got it?" Kaldur asked the un-agreeable archer and speedster grumbled their understanding. He took the offered plate, taking a bite out of the homemade pie and smiled. "This is a really good Megan."

"Thanks." Megan said as she rubbed at her elbow nervously.

"Okay he got his piece now can I have more. **_PLEASE_**?" Wally asked, and I started to chuckle.

**~000~**

I watched, mouth watering as Megan started placing the last piece of the delicious pie and -

**_"Team suit up, and report for mission briefing."_**

Never in my life was I more willing to yell something back at the Dark Knight. I was so not feeling the aster as Rob would say. I heard his creepy chuckle and turned around to slug him but he had already disappeared.

"So, unfair." I said to myself and heard Artemis mumble something under her breath. "What was that archer?" I asked my voice sounding just as annoyed as I felt.

"Kid, enough." Kaldur said, placing a hand on my shoulder and I sighed.

"Fine, fine." I said trying to remain somewhat calm and sped out of there going to my room within the Mountain. I got into my suit quickly and headed into the training area where Batman would either appear on the heliographic computer or in person.

I was debating whether Batman would appear in person or on the computer until I skidded into the open room, seeing no one there with the exception of Miss Martian.

"Megalicious." I called after her. She turned, giving me what seemed like a weak smile, waving towards me. I smiled, knowing just how to play this so when we would get back I would be able to get that last piece of pie.

"You're pie was just simply amazing. What's a guy to do to get that last piece after our mission?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Maybe," I heard my best friend say and a sudden pain erupted from my right bicep that seemed to travel down to my spine. "You could just ask nicely." he finished, smiling a little as I gasped out in pain holding my aching arm.

"Dude! That was harsh. It really hurt." I whined out as Megan walked away when Superboy entered the room. "Uh, wait! Miss M?" I called and gave Rob a glare. "Dude I was trying to get that last piece of pie. What's with the monstrous punch. _Ow_, it still stings." I said wincing at the pain.

My eyes suddenly widened a little as I watched Robin's smile falter and he crosses his arms over his chest. "Good." he said his voice laced some sort of sorrow I couldn't identify.

I was about to ask why was that good when Aqualad and Artemis entered just in the nick of time as Batman appeared on the giant screen in front of us. Images of young teenagers are shown around the dark knight. Some looking happy and carefree while others looked rather depressed.

**_"Florence, Italy, has reported several missing teens, all between the ages twelve and eighteen. The suspect is a gang which call themselves the Interlocks. They have a meeting on the outskirts of town. This is a covert mission. But if you spot any of missing children that are shown here, don't hesitate to get them out of the situation. I'm sending the coordinates now. Batman out."_**

"Well this is interesting." I said out loud. "I wonder how come the league doesn't go over there themselves."

"Because," Robin said suddenly, "The league knows if it is needed that one if not all of us can go undercover to rescue these missing kids and bring this gang down."

"Is that what the league thinks is going to happen?" I asked, catching up with my little bird. He nodded, "Batman wants me to go undercover if it ends up being like that."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him and said, (even though I was sure Aunt Iris would be totally against it), "I'm going with you then. I can't think of you going somewhere without getting your daily goofiness provided by yours truly." I finished, placing a hand over my chest then bowed at him a little, hearing him start to laugh.

"Yeah, try telling that to Batman." I looked up and give him a grimace which only made the bird laugh a bit harder.

* * *

_**This is really boring.**_ I thought into Miss Martian's psychic link. I was hiding in a tree in a foreign country and I have no idea what we are even trying to accomplish staying here. I felt Robin graze against me slightly and I cannot help but feel a slight blush breakout against my cheeks.

_**Maybe they somehow knew that we were coming.**_ Miss Martian said through the link and I agreed with her.

_**Would explain the absence and empty space.**_ The archer piped in. I rolled my eyes. I really didn't want her nasally voice inside my head.

_**Just another couple of hours**_. Came Kaldur's voice and we all inwardly groaned. After a while we stop our complaining and the connection is quiet once more.

"So, how has school been?" Robin suddenly whispered. I could barely hear him and had to ask him what the heck he had uttered.

"How is school?" he asked a little bit louder. I nodded understanding and gave him a thumbs up to show that school was fine for me.

Even in the darkness I could see the acrobat's mouth form a slight curve downward. "It was fine." I whispered out trying to sound reassuring.

"Why do you even care?"

I watched a he sat on the branch rather than in the crouched position he was in. "I just do. That's what best buds are for." he said.

* * *

I yawned as I stepped out of the zeta beam as the voice told me that I was recognized. I was finally back in Gotham.

_Whoopee!_

Kaldur had insisted on staying another three hours watching an empty warehouse that reminded me much of a horror film that Robin and I watched a couple weeks ago. I was going to ask Rob if he got that vibe, but Artemis kept talking to Conner through the telepathic line. I now have a painful migraine.

_Thanks so much Blondie._

I was thankful it was a Saturday night and not a Sunday, because honestly if I had school the next morning. Most likely I wouldn't be going. Which would get Aunt Iris in a fuss and Uncle Barry would probably pull me out of bed and force me into the bathroom to get ready for school. I would act like a child and whine for most of the morning. Then I'd end up getting grounded and off the team for a week.

_Oh yeah, so glad it was a Saturday._ I placed my hands in my pockets, looking around myself making sure there was no one near me or hiding in the darkened areas of the alleyway. I had been hoping that Robin would tag along but he the lucky stiff got a ride from his mentor.

_Yeah Batman why couldn't I get a ride home?_ I thought with a shiver. I would never have the guts to ask that simple question.

I was about to call my uncle and ask him to meet me here but I was slightly scared that Barry would start to make fun of me for needing him to be with me at times like this. I sighed knowing that if I could I would; it had been about a month since my family and I settled in Gotham, and truth be told, I was still kind of afraid to be out here at this time. Even more terrifying that I knew full well that Batman and Robin were heading to their homes. (Wherever that was.)

I looked around myself one more time and zapped towards the apartment I shared with my aunt and uncle. Once I got about a foot from the apartment building, I stopped then walked into the lobby. I go into the elevator and pressed the button for the level that my apartment is on, holding it open when I see my elderly next door neighbor, strolling into the main lobby.

"Good evening Miss Newton." I said hoping that I sounded polite. I really wasn't a big fan of her. She was, I should say a grumpy old lady rather than a crotchety old bitch.

"How is it that a young man like you can be out all night? I will be reporting this to your parents, " the old woman said as her little dog started to yelp in her arms. I almost groaned wondering why I always had to end up with this woman.

"I don't live with my parents. My aunt and uncle take care of me." I corrected her then she snorted out, "Humph and they are clearly not doing their job then."

I had to bite the inside of my cheek since I had promised my aunt that I would be nice to this old hag and looked up to notice that I had two more stories before I could get into my apartment.

"Where are your parents? Dead? Or did they just get sick of taking care of you?"

_One more…_

"Or are they in that asylum in Arkham?"

The elevator doors opened and I walked out not bothering the ladies first rule as I said to her my back facing the horrid woman, "Always a pleasure talking to you Miss Newton." And I know exactly why she never married.

I pulled out my set of keys and opened the door. It was dark in the place and I was assuming that both my guardians had fallen asleep. I walked into the kitchen using the light from my phone and opened the fridge door, seeing what had been made for dinner. Mashed potatoes and roast beef. Yum. I scanned the rest of the fridge and found cheesecake as well, double yum.

I was about to grab a hold of the pie container when something brought me to a halt. I heard this rather inappropriate noise that sounded slightly muffled by a door down the hall.

"Oh, god ew." I whispered to myself almost gagging. It usually takes a lot for me to lose my appetite but tonight, not so much. I placed the food back into the fridge and shut the door. I placed my palms against my ears and rushed into my room, hoping they heard me and would stop.

I was sadly mistaken.

I was about to go into my bathroom when my phone in my pocket suddenly went off. I pulled it out and looked down to notice that Richard Grayson my partner and friend from my Chemistry class had sent me a text. I heard another noise from the room three doors down and I walked into the bathroom, shutting the door, looking at what Richard had sent me.

**_{Hey are you planning on going to the Halloween party? : Richard Grayson}_**

I frowned and chewed my bottom lip. Richard and I weren't what you would say friends, more acquaintances. I helped him with Chemistry and he helped me with History and English. I had to say that this was odd.

_**{Um, I'm not sure. : Wally West}**_ I typed back pressing the send button, I was glad that I couldn't hear any more noises and began to strip out of my clothing, hoping for a nice shower then bed.

I was about to pull my boxers down when my phone's screen began to light up, rolling my eyes I checked my phone.

_**{I'm sorry this is really odd and I probably woke you up. But, you want to come with Barbara and me? : Richard Grayson}**_

I again frown, I found this a little odd yet sort of sweet. Maybe this Barbara has a crush on me, I thought and texted a reply that I really would have to see.

I knew Megan had asked me and the rest of the team to her school's Halloween party but, I was at a new school and maybe I needed to go to my own. I can tolerate Tyler Harris (the guy in my English class), but he is an odd fellow with what he likes to discuss. Magic. I'm a science buff, and magic to me is just science and misdirection.

It's easy to confuse an uneducated mind that has no knowledge of chemistry and physics, allowing some people to pull a rabbit out of a hat or make cards turn into doves with a simple snap of their fingers and tell their followers that they know magic. When in reality it is just clever tricks. So when he asked if I'd be his helper in his next show I kindly declined his offer. Afterwards he let up a bit on the magic tricks he is so invested in. Now I usually just copy his notes in English and have small conversations with him, staying far away from talking about magic. This party would be a chance to meet and befriend some of my peers.

_Maybe they weren't all bad._

But there was a strange thought as I stepped into the tub and turned on the water. That it would be sort of nice to see what Richard would wear at this party, picturing him dressed up in this superhero costume.


	6. Where My Demons Hide

**~000~**

**The Special Two**

**Chapter Six**

**Where My Demons Hide**

**~000~**

* * *

"How about this one Babs," I asked, standing in front of my body length mirror. I flexed my biceps, sneaking a glance at the auburn haired girl on my bed who was smirking at me.

"Honestly? I think Wally would just think you were Robin, coming to the party randomly," she confessed crossing her arms in front of her chest.

I sighed and ripped off my mask, letting it fall to the ground. Then I walked over to my bed and flopped onto it. "So, what's your next option?" she asked with great interest.

"Is it strange that I want to go as something bewitching?" I said asking Barbara a question instead.

I watched as she turned to look down at me, "If it's to impress a certain speedster then no, if in general then yes."

I frowned up at her. "Well yeah I slightly just want to impress Wally, but I kind of do want to wear something that no one else would."

I watched her roll her eyes. "You could be Harry Potter?" she suggested and I kept my frown.

"How about not," I said

"Why?" she asked and I got up, strolling to my spacious closet and disappear into it, looking through my Halloween costumes from previous years. "What are you going to go as again?"

"Daisy Buchanan from _the Great Gatsby_. You could be my Gatsby." She joked and I rolled my eyes.

"I think I'll have to pass on that." I told her, shuffling through my clothes and frowned at what I was finding. _Why did I have an abundance of sweatshirts?_

"You're lost my friend the Great Gatsby is a classic." Barbara told me and I chuckled.

"I think you were the only one who felt that way in Mrs. Lindabom's class. Since no one else could understand it."

"Our grade holds me back." Barbara said and I shook my head. Something in the corner of my eye made me turn to my right. What was in front of me gave me an idea for a costume that would be both bewitching and rather ironic.

I quickly changed into my new costume after closing my closet doors and told Barbara that I finally found something. Once I finished changing I walked out of the closet, putting my hands on my hips and smirked up at Barbara whose eyes widened and her lips formed a sly smile as she said.

"That will certainly work."

**~000~**

I stared at my reflection for as long as I deemed possible. I felt like tugging at my now slicked back hair then pulling at my well put together costume. The frustration I felt is overbearing. I had promised to attend the Halloween party at Gotham Academy with that Freshmen and his friend, but at the moment I was so not in the mood go or do anything.

_I hate the dude who always stares back with such fierce green eyes._

I turned when I heard a slight knock at my door, "Wallace honey you ready? It's getting pretty late and I still have to drop you off at your friends."

She was the only one I let call me by my full name.

I rolled my eyes, and tugged on the cuffs of the white suit and straightened my gold-colored tie, "No, anyway Richard said that he and Barbara didn't want to get there early. I really don't want to go anymore anyway." I muttered , turning back to look at my reflection a scowl staying on my face. I probably would have preferred to go as a werewolf, but my aunt had the idea for me to go as a more ritzy character.

"Wally, you can't just change your mind on the last-minute." She told me and I bit my lip. My sour mood strengthened as I shouted out to her, "You're the one who insisted on me going!"

"Because," I heard her say in a calm voice, as she entered my room, she looked at me, "You need to be more interactive with your peers. You go to school and go straight to the cave, and when Batman doesn't have anything for you to do, you come home and stay in your room all night. The only friend you claim to have here is Robin. Why not try to get some new friends at your school?"

"Because I don't like that school or the people who attend it." I snapped at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Stubborn as always." she told me and looked around the room, "So, you're saying that Richard and Barbara are not your friends? They did invite you to hang out with them."

"So, they are underclassmen." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"and your point is?" She asked, and I shrugged. "Robin is the same age as they are. Are you implying that if you met Robin without knowing he was a superhero you wouldn't be friends with him?"

I felt myself widen my eyes. I couldn't think of a world without knowing Rob, even if I didn't know him as a hero. "N-no," I stuttered out, "We would be friends regardless."

"Then," I felt my aunt place her hands on my shoulders and made me look into the mirror. She was smiling through the reflection while I kept frowning.

"Give Richard and Barbara a chance. You might be surprised in what you will find, you're a special boy Wally, and I know you'll meet new special friends at the party."

I snorted and started to chuckle while she joined in, giving me a hug, pulling back to take a better look at me. "You're growing up so fast you know that?" she asked and I merely grinned a bit, not knowing what to say next. She looked close to tears and I started to inwardly panic, knowing I'd have to calm her down. Suddenly she said, shaking herself out of her thoughts, "Now let's go the party won't last forever."

"Whoa," I gasped out, leaning close to the car window. Once my aunt pulled into the driveway of the gigantic and gothic looking mansion. "I really cannot believe a house could be this big."

"Believe it." Aunt Iris told me. "Bruce Wayne is a rather wealthy man."

"You know what's funny?" I told her once she parked the car in front of Richard's house. "Richard doesn't act like he has all this money. Usually he is really shy."

My aunt gave me a smile and she turned off the ignition. I opened up my side and stepped out of the car, looking up at the house almost feeling out-of-place. I waited for my aunt to get out, feeling like this was a horrible idea and we both walked up to the door. Once up the steps and at the door my aunt rung the doorbell and we waited in one awful long minute. Where my aunt and I waited.

"The theme here is kind of interesting, maybe we should talk to Barry about redecorating." She joked and we started to laugh, thinking of the look that my uncle would have at the news of decorating our new apartment.

"Mrs. Allen and Master Wallace, we've been expecting you. Did you have any trouble with the directions Master Richard gave you?" I had to bite the inside of my cheek

k very hard to contain my laughter as I stared up at the old English butler who had addressed me as a _Master_.

"Oh, the directions were perfect." I heard Aunt Iris say. "Just a little trouble at home that we had to deal with."

I felt my cheeks redden and I took a look inside the house. "Well it's always better to be late than not to come at all." The butler says, who opens the door wider, telling us to please come in.

I stepped in after my aunt definitely feeling out of place. I felt my mouth open in astonishment. There was a water fountain that was placed in the middle of the large room, water trickled from its various spouts. Right behind it was a wide and tall staircase that led to the upper levels of the mansion. I felt like I was in a castle.

"Can I offer you any refreshments Mrs. Allen?" the Englishman said and my aunt politely told him no, still looking around mouth agape and eyes wide just like mine.

"Master Wallace if you would like Master Richard and Miss Barbara are in the other room, watching a rather gory movie if you would like to join them."

I nodded, and followed him, while my aunt stayed behind still looking around in absolute awe.

_**"Billy are you in there? Billy… I -"**_

I hear a horrific scream and sounds of mere disgust erupt from the room as I stepped in after the butler. "Master Richard. Master Wallace has arrived."

"Thanks Alfred." I heard a boy's voice tell the butler and I watched as the ebony haired boy, turned from his seat on the couch and looked over at me, giving me a smirk. "Wondering if you would show up."

"Yeah, I almost fell asleep," piped up the girl with auburn hair.

I shrugged not really wanting to explain why I was late, and watched Barbara stand. Richard introduced me to her over our lunch break a couple of days ago. Richard and I had been spending some lunches together ever since he had seen me eating alone earlier this week. He had plopped down on a bench across from me and opened up his packed lunch and began to eat it, like he had always done it. It was either that I felt thankful someone was willing to sit with me or that it just felt right that I didn't object his company. So when he introduced me to Barbara I was glad to know at least some people who were willing to talk to me, and not turn up their noses like I was something unpleasant they found on the bottom of their nice expensive shoes.

Barbara's costume was a royal blue dress that was inspired by the women's fashion back in the 1920's. Her hair was curled and pinned up on the nape of her neck. A headband with pearls and peacock feather attached to it was worn low around her forehead.

"I'll be in the other room if you need me Master Richard." Alfred the butler told the boy who nodded at him and I stepped into the room as Barbara suddenly pointed at me.

"Are you going as Jay Gatsby?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah." I told her, shuffling my feet a bit.

"See," she turned then looked down at Richard, putting her hands on her hips. "There are people who like The Great Gatsby."

"Actually," I told her after hearing Richard huff at her. "I never read the book but my aunt really like it. She gave me the idea to dress up like him, because of the new movie coming out."

"Oh," her smile fade as if she was slightly disappointed. "Well, you still look great."

"Thanks," I told her and watched as Richard got up and my eyes widened. his costume was authentic. He is wearing a white collared shirt with a maroon hand-woven tie, a frock coat the color of brown, trousers of a color that resembled his rather messy ebony colored hair. Wellington boots bear his feet and a black top hat is clutched in his hands, with a well-polished walking stick. It was the usual standard attire of the Victorian Londoner.

_His eyes are really blue tonight_. I think numbly.

"Sherlock Holmes?" I asked him trying to get my thoughts somewhere else and he nodded.

"Thought it would be something that others wouldn't think of."

"We should probably get going." Barbara piped up, grabbing her purse, swinging it around her shoulders and walked around to get out of the room.

"Oh, yeah." I said, waiting for the younger boy who placed his hat on top of his head. "My aunt told me to tell you guys that she can take us. Since the school is close to where I live."

"That's fine with me." Barbara said down the hall, and I turned to watch Richard bite his bottom lip, looking as if he didn't feel comfortable, traveling with my aunt and me.

"There's enough room. Just thought about saving gas money, that's all." I told him thinking, _Not as if you need to worry about saving money._

"Oh, yeah that's fine shall we go?" he asked looking resigned to something, and brushed past me. This strange electric current suddenly shot within me and it left my cheeks, growing warm.

_I've felt that before. It was just a few days ago too, was it when he passed me in the halls? Or when he helped me with my English homework and accidentally touched my hand?_

"You coming?" Richard asked and I turned nodding. He gave me a warm smile as I rushed up to him.

_Maybe it isn't him. Maybe it was from someone else._

About twenty minutes or so later, my aunt pulled up at the academy entrance. I hopped out of the car, Barbara and Richard right behind me, waving goodbye to my aunt, and the other two told her their thanks.

She put her head out of the window and grinned at the pair then me. "Have a great time you three. Hey, Richard, Barbara, take care of Wally here for me."

"See you later aunt Iris." I told her, a hint of venom is in my voice. My aunt kept asking my companions weird questions that they had a hard time answering. I felt a surge of gratitude for Richard's sweet smile and Barbara giving a simple nod, when it could have been so easy for the pair to snort with laughter at me.

"We will." Richard assured and I rolled my eyes at him mouthing an apology. He just shrugged like he didn't mind.

"Wally is usual a loud mouth but sometimes he can be shy. Barbara try putting a little fire into him."

I wanted to crawl under a rock at this moment. I glanced over at Barbara whose cheeks were dusted over in with a pinkish hue of makeup and she gave my aunt a reassuring smile. "I may not be person for that, but I know Richard here wouldn't mind to get Wally here out of his shell."

I raised an eyebrow at her, thinking what she had said was rather odd. Richard's face I noticed is a deep crimson which he tried to hide by lowering his hat in front of his face, and Barbara grinned like what she had said was completely normal.

Once my aunt left we followed the orange-and-black signs that were taped to fence posts, pillars and any other available surface. They were all pointing to the party. With each step we took the music from within the gymnasium pounded louder and a hum of chatter from my peers get louder from the party. I could feel my mouth get drier.

"You know," I joked leaning close to Richard's ear. "There's still time, we could turn around and help my aunt with the evil children that go trick or treating."

He chuckled and turned around to face me, while Barbara walked in. "You scared Wally?" he asked, I shook my head even though that was exactly what I felt.

"Don't worry. It's a dance, not some competition you don't have to impress anyone. Just be yourself." He told me, seeing right through my terrified composure.

"Okay," I said then followed him into the party as the music hit. My eardrums and I recognized the song that was playing.

_So, maybe it won't be that bad. It actually looks kind of fun._

**~000~**

I looked down at the drink in my cup, it fizzled from the soda I had chosen to drink and watched the bubbles float to the top then pop.

_Come on Grayson. You're at a party! And not only that but Wally is here too. Do something you moron. _I thought to myself irritably. I watched from the corner of my eye as Wally stuffed his face with pretzels and chips we found at the refreshment table. The speedster is well dressed despite his lack of etiquette. A three-button jacket that looked linen woven that has a traditional herringbone pattern throughout. His matching ivory linen pants matched his jacket and light brown vest underneath. I knew it wasn't Wally's and probably Barry's clothes but regardless.

It made my mouth water.

I glanced upward at the costumed kids mingling around the gym. In hockey masks, devil horns, flowing dresses, or rather sleazy costumes that if I ever had a teen-aged daughter she wouldn't be caught dead in. The band had been playing before was taking a break and the music resembled what you would expect to hear in a club, and I can't help but groan out. The way girls dance with their boyfriends. Sorry but dry humping wasn't appealing. At all.

The overhead lights suddenly go erratic and it matched how the music was playing, but honestly it was starting giving me a headache.

"Hey, Sherlock Holmes, guy who is dressed in the white suit. How about a picture?" I turned and noticed a Junior girl wave at us for our attention. I tried to wave her off, knowing if it didn't turn out good she would still put in the yearbook.

"Sure," Wally said to the girl, setting down his plate, and tugged me closer to him.

"Say cheese." She told us and I do so, hoping I didn't look like an idiot and her camera flashed.

"Thanks." she said, and the music died down only to be replaced by _Cupid Shuffle_ by Cupid.

"Come on," Wally said, and his hand wraps around my wrist. "I actually know how to dance to this song."

He dragged me into the mosh pit of the grinding teens, and I could feel my face go rather hot.

"Uh, I'm not much of a dancer." I told him, and he shrugged.

"Neither am I."

"Guys, guys!" I turned and almost got knocked upside the head as Barbara came into view her face beaming with something neither I or the speedster knew. "Matt is singing next. Can you believe it?" she told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, but you don't like him like that?"

"Of course not!" she told me, putting her hands on her hips. "He is an idiot, but his voice on the other hand is _dreamy_." She said, clasping her hands together and leaned to the side a bit. A dazed look came across her face.

I shook my head at her. She snapped out of and started to dance, grabbing hold of Wally's hands and making him go to the right as she said, "You two have stayed stationary long enough."

"They say I'm a rapper and I say no." I sang at the top of my lungs as I started to sway to the beat. I actually knew the lyrics to this song. While Wally did the robot as the singer told us to go to the left, and Barbara tried to mimic Wally while singing with me.

"Move out of the way fresh meat." I was shoved and for once I didn't mind falling to the ground since the speedster grabbed me and held me before I did a faceplant.

I was however slightly pissed that it is those immature seniors again. They always had time to pick on me, but I knew there wasn't much I could do about it. Getting into a fight wouldn't be the best thing for me at the moment with the way Bruce and I keep fighting over telling Wally who I really was. Well, I just needed to lay low.

I felt Wally's jaw clench against my cheek and I noticed just how close to him I really was. I took a step back, watching the upperclassmen walk out of the gym and onto the grounds.

"Why do you let them treat you like that?" he asked me his eyebrows scrunched together. I shrugged already knowing why, but I knew I couldn't tell him. "It's sort of sad that you can't stand up for yourself."

I frowned. It wasn't my fault that I couldn't do anything and I excused myself, weaving through the crowd to get out of the room to get some air.

Even though Wally is my best friend sometimes he can just say things that make my day feel ruined.

The cold night's wind rushed against my face and I sighed, standing in Gotham Academy's lawn, staring up at the stars that shined down, with the crescent moon in the middle. I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of it, (a weird habit of mine) and sighed.

"Look I'm sorry." I turned and looked at the redhead who had his hands in his pockets and was looking down sheepishly. "I'm just always the one who tries to stand up for others and myself. So, when someone like you, who seems really confident, tremor at a few senior guys. I don't know I just don't buy it."

**~000~**

"Well please do. I'm not big into violence okay?"

I nodded, understanding and took my gaze off him and on to the rather large papier-mâché jack-o-lantern with its slit eyes and jagged grin. It was just a fake pumpkin but it made me shiver nevertheless. It just seemed so_ sinister_.

My brooding however was cut short. A sudden chorus of whoops and yowls that sounded from deep within the gymnasium.

"Now, what's going on?" I asked, as a crowd suddenly appeared and they stationed themselves out on the lawn. "Is there some sort of hazing ritual Gotham Academy does when you get new students?" This made Richard laugh and I felt a bit better that I made him laugh after making him upset.

"Nah, that's not until Christmas," he told me with a wink and I joined in with his laughter. "It's the grand finale" He explained. "The kid with the best costume gets the honor of setting fire to the jack-o-lantern. Then we eat s'mores and stuff like that,"

"Cool."

I watched as the principal Mr. Crane dressed in a wizard costume resembling Dumbledore from _Harry Potter_. In his hand he held a rather old fashioned torch. I was slightly mesmerised by the violent, barely contained flame at the end of the torch. It seemed so strong that it almost look as if it could leap out of Mr. Crane's hand. The smoke from the flame billows upward, clouding the once clear night.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. As we all know this is an annual event in which we the facility always vote for the most unique, and this year I am pleased to give this torch to set the jack-o-lantern on fire to Adam Kist. For his individuality and cleverness."

I jumped a little, his voice seemed to come from everywhere. I looked over at him and he was speaking into a microphone that I hadn't noticed earlier. I watched as they dragged a rather slender young man in a dark cloak and big round glasses. I can't help but snort at what the kid dressed up as.

"Told you, you should've gone as Harry Potter." I turned as Barbara nudged Richard in the shoulder. "And I could've gone as Hermione and Wally, Ron. Then we would've all got to go up there and set that stupid pumpkin on fire."

I shook my head and turned back to the show where the kid was taking the torch from the principal and telling him his thanks as the crowd booed, thinking the contest was rigged. Afterall he _was _dressed as Dumbledore.

"Alright, alright." Mr. Crane told the crowd of teenagers, "Marshmallows and chocolate will get passed around soon, so please just calm down."

But everyone was silenced once there was whooshing sound that erupted from the jack-o- lantern, and a small fire was started.

I had a strange feeling something wasn't quite right. The small fire caught up. The flames began to crackle and leapt several feet into the air.

_It doesn't feel like some beachside bonfire,_ I thought. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I turned towards the pair I came to the dance with, wanting to describe the apprehension I felt. But I was left speechless, I felt as if I was slogging through water, where currents were pushing me roughly back, as if I was reduced to moving in slow motion.

_I don't like this feeling, something's not right._

All I could do was to stare at Richard, his well dusted-rose lips, his exquisite colored eyes wide with slight fear, and I didn't have to wait long for that vague hint of fear to be realized.

The rather haunting looking jack-o-lantern exploded, sending rockets whistling into the now black sky and shooting plumes of fire out toward the stunned crowd of kids.

The chaos was immediate.

"Look out!"

"Everything's on fire!"

Like a panicked school of fish, the teens began to fan out, getting as far away from the flaming pumpkin as possible. Some ran back into the gym while others tore, screaming into the street.

The pumpkin unleashed yet another ominous set of explosions. A firecracker zipped wildly throughout the air, trailing sparks behind it. The flames that engulfed the pumpkin grew hotter. Higher. Brighter.

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Barbara run away, trying to help her fellow classmates to get to safety. I noticed a group of girls that were cowering against the gym's outside wall and I rushed up to them without using my speed.

"What are you doing? You need to run!" I yelled at them.

They looked at me horror stricken and nodded feebly. One girl with long blond hair, gathered up her pink skirt and grabbed ahold of her neighbor and they ran to the safety inside of the gym.

I craned my neck looking for any people left behind and my heart almost dropped out of my chest at what I was witnessing. The slow motion feeling came back and I watched in horror as Richard covered his face for what was to come. There again I felt like I was in deep waters, this time however waves came crashing down on me making me stagger back. My mouth went dry as the light from the rocket that was nearing his face illuminated his small form. Each second stretched, the rocket seemed suspended in mid-air perfectly aimed at him and I began to panic. I really could never get accustomed to this feeling and I tried to step forward feeling gravity push me back as if saying that this is what Richard's fate would be.

I wasn't going to allow that.

Without thinking of the outcome. Without thinking of consequences of my actions. I began to run. I felt the band of energy, shoot through me and every ounce of my being hummed with electricity. I sprinted to the younger boy grabbing hold of him, moving him to a safer area before the worst could happen.

I held the rigid body against my chest as tightly as I could, feeling him shudder against me. I didn't like that he was shivering it made me feel broken and sad. I didn't want Richard to ever feel like that if he was around me.

I wouldn't allow it.

Without realizing it until we are falling down to the dew covered ground, my foot had hooked itself on a tree root. I quickly twisted my body so that I would end up landing on the ground while Richard bounced a bit on top of me. I tried to ignore the pain that I felt in my back and head as Richard quivered with fear and shock of what could have happened if I wouldn't had done a thing.

"Wa - Wally?" he asked. Before I could hold him tight he lifted his head a bit , his eyes watering. He was teetering close to breaking down.

"You're okay." I told him, reaching up to stroke his flushed cheeks. He shuddered beneath my touch and I wanted nothing but to pull him into my embrace. Then it hit me, he knows exactly who I am.

I got up without saying a word, accidentally throwing Richard into the mud. I watched him as he opened his mouth to say something about what had just happened, but I didn't wait for it. I was already running to get away. I tripped over my footing and fell a second time tonight on the wet ground. I got up never looking back at Richard and ran away once more.

_I am such a coward!_

I rounded the corner that my apartment is on and stopped, my heels skidding on the concrete. I leaned against a store's building that was closed for the night. I sucked air into my lungs and coughed out, feeling like I was going to hyperventilate. My breathing was erratic. My head pounded against my skull, my heart felt like it was about to give out the way it was beating against my chest. Sweat dripped from my brow and I tried to contain the panic bursting from every part of me.

_He knows. Oh god, he knows I'm Kid Flash!_


	7. Little Redheaded Speedster

**~000~**

**The Special Two**

**Chapter Seven**

**Little Redheaded Speedster**

**~000~**

* * *

"_**Mamma?"**_

_**I call throughout the distance. It's cold here, and I am alone in this utter darkness. I don't like this. Not at all.**_

"_**Mamma?"**_

_**I don't get a response back. I am shivering now, clutching on to my sides for dear life as if this would protect me from the big bad wolf deep within the woods I walk in.**_

"_**Mother please where are you?"**_

_**Again, there isn't a reply. I begin to cry. I am so scared. She was never there for me. Even when father was alive. There was something in her that held darkness and it had contrasted with the purity in me.**_

_**She was never fond of that.**_

* * *

I awoke with a gasp, bolting upward from my bed in the apartment. A cold sheen of sweat developed throughout my skin.

I pushed my ginger colored hair off of my sweaty brow with my shaking hand, sucking in the air my lungs desperately needed. Not too soon after the rickety sensation of nausea took hold of me from my horrid nightmare. I laid back down, closing my eyes.

_I've haven't had a dream about her in a while._ I thought to myself, and shuddered. The dream resurfaced throughout my subconscious. The way I had felt lost, wanting her to be there to comfort me, but she wasn't.

Which, wasn't too surprising since she never _was_ there for me in my waking world.

I had come to a conclusion that she never really cared.

I don't remember falling back asleep, but I woke up to a feminine voice tickling against my ear drum, asking me to wake up as a light touch rubbed at my shoulder.

"_Hmph_," I groaned out, turning to my side away from the voice. I didn't want to get up at all. Last nights memories were returning and it made my insides constrict with sudden panic.

**Memory**

_I had saved him. It was my job. I should have somehow found a mask for god's sake. It was Halloween. I can remember vividly how his electric blue eyes started to water from the trauma that had been inflicted. How he shook with fear against me, and how he was practically sobbing into my arms._

_I remembered the incredible feeling of him in my arms and while part of me rejoiced and never wanted to let go, the other couldn't bear to watch him cry._

"_Wa - Wally?" he had asked me his voice was cracking and I felt like my heart was going to break. I watched him carefully lift his head, biting down hard on his lip as if this would prevent him from crying._

"_You're okay." I told him, and I had reached up to stroke his flushed cheeks. Then it had hit me, he knew exactly who I was._

_The side of me that was to be well hidden._

_I got up, remembering how I stumbled a bit over my own footing. Trying not utter a word. I watched him as he opened his mouth to say something about what had happened, but I didn't wait for it. I was already running at a human pace to get home._

_I swear I could hear a muffled cry, and it took me awhile but once I had gotten inside of my apartment safely I noticed then that when I had cradled his face in my hand a single tear had dripped down his pale face._

**End Of Memory**

"Wallace darling get up or you'll be late for school, because I know you won't get back up if I don't get you up now." Aunt said and I snuggled closer to my rabbit. My nose started to itch from its soft fur. I really didn't want to move at all.

"I don't feel good." I told her very childishly, then heard her sigh in a soothing kind of way,

"Wally, replacing the problem at hand with acting like you're sick is never the answer. You just need to talk to Richard that's all. I'm sure Richard doesn't think of you any differently."

"I would if it were me. I would think I'm a freak." I said, and felt my aunt's warm hand against my cheek.

"Wally you're not a freak. If anything you're something of a miracle, but don't suddenly get a big head out of that."

I opened my eyes giving her a smile at her already beaming face. She leaned down to give me a kiss on the forehead, but I zipped out of her grasp and I was already in the bathroom.

I watched her turn from the bed. That's when I noticed that her hair is all done up and pinned out of her made up face. She was still in sweats, but nobody could deny that my aunt was gorgeous (and I am not trying to sound weird here.) All I am trying to say is that my uncle is lucky to have found a women that is beautiful inside and out.

"Hey, Kiddo."

"Hi," I mumbled out trying to fix my crooked dress shirt.

"Good restful sleep?" Barry asked as I took a seat at the dinner table and shrugged, undoing all the buttons.

"Could've been better," I sighed, resting my elbows on the table, looking over at my uncle trying to make breakfast before he had to go to work at Gotham's labs.

"Want to help your old Uncle with mixing this for the French toast?" Barry asks, handing me the bowl. I took it and start to mix the concoction together, loving the smell of cinnamon and vanilla that wafted up into my nostrils.

"Uncle Barry?" I asked after a while, handing him back the well whipped liquid and leaned on the table again with my elbows propped up.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning his back to me.

"Are you mad at me?"

My Uncle Barry kept telling me that he isn't, but one can go so far without looking at his own nephew.

"Wally," he sighed out my name, and I almost felt like I know what he is going to say next. I watched him set the bowl down then lean against the counter, glancing over at the stove.

"I told you I wasn't." he said, though his voice told me otherwise.

I bit my bottom lip and calmly said, "But you haven't looked at me once since last night."

Again there is another exasperated sigh just short of a groan of annoyance. He turned and I looked up at his stern face as he speaks as calmly just as I had done earlier,

"I. Am. Not. Mad. At. You. Okay?"

I shrugged accepting it for now, watching him turn back around to make breakfast. I was about to get up to set the table when he turned back around suddenly and it almost made me jump. "Why don't you invite Richard for dinner tonight? Maybe clear up this whole situation a bit."

I felt my eyebrows raise at him, then thought it over. It wouldn't be a bad idea. "O-okay," I told him. "He usually hangs out in the library before school starts. So, I'll ask him then."

My uncle nodded at the idea and I rushed to get the rest of my clothes on, grabbing hold of my bag and stopped to where I left my Uncle Barry. "I know you keep saying you're not mad, and I believe you but I just have to say that if it would've happened all over again, I don't think I would've been able to find something to cover my face. I just knew I had to save him Uncle Barry."

I watched as Barry turned to smile at me as if he knows that feeling, and checked the time on the microwave. "Better hurry up and eat Kid. Time flies when we're having fun,"

I laughed at his joke said, "Not for us speedsters and I'll just take this apple for breakfast." And with that I was out of the room, hearing my uncle yell out that I shouldn't make a habit of skipping out breakfast. I barely listened though as I exit the building, hoping to find that spunky freshmen where he usually is. In the library with a stack of books in front of him, and his unblemished nose in a very thick novel.

**~000~**

My head felt as if there is a hammer pounding against my skull. Needless to say it I had a painful migraine. I walked up to the academy, feeling like death. I didn't sleep that night at all. Patrol with Batman was a complete pain in my ass, and matters didn't help that Barbara (aka Batgirl) wasn't allowed out of her protective father's sight since the Halloween fiasco last night.

Oh, and I forgot in the midst of all of the hectic life of mine. I figure out that Wally is Kid Flash, as Dick Grayson, and to make matter worse he still doesn't know I'm Robin without the mask!

_It's confusing._ I thought, every step I take felt like shudders of pain is getting sent straight to my pounding head, I think today really is a good day to just keep my mind off of things and go into a different world.

I sniffed the air and smelled the acrid smoke in the air, and I cannot help but cringe at the thought of the worst that would've happened last night if Wally had just sat there.

_How many times do I owe my life to that guy? Surely over twenty or so. He seems to be everywhere always saving me like I'm some damn damsel in distress._

I wasn't, and Wally knew that, but as for Dick? Wally probably thought of him as a shrimp. He had all but said that already, and it really didn't help matters that I had started to cry when he saved me from that firework belting towards my face. I've been in so many extreme dangers as Robin that I didn't have a reason to cry, but yet I still did. Maybe it was because I was really scared, or that Wally was holding me so close that all the emotions I feel towards him just came out. I don't bother with my locker as I made my way into the library where I was sure no one would disturb me.

Once in, I nodded my head at Mrs. Rudolph the school's librarian. A plump white haired women that seemed to be ready to retire, but I knew she wouldn't. She loved to help the students too much by helping them pick out good books to read or good research sites for their projects.

"Mr. Grayson, what do I owe this pleasure? A bit of Suzanne Collins? I know you liked her rather popular novels. Or are you just working on your chemistry homework with Mr. West?"

"Good morning Mrs. Rudolph." I told her, getting out books I had checked out earlier this month and placed them in the returns. "I am actually wondering if you had any of Charles Bukowski's work?"

I watched as she gives me a warm smile as if she was excepting this from me sooner or later. She types out the name into her computer. She told me where I needed to go to find it and I venture out to find the book I wanted.

…

A sigh escaped my lips as I took a seat down at one of the long wooden tables, loving the smell of the old books and new with a small hint of coffee from the machine in the back.

I placed my new book, which I'm eager to read as soon as possible, away from my view. I had completely forgotten to do my math homework last night, and needed to work on that first. Papers littered the table as I let the book of equations fall onto the table with a small thump! and turned to the correct page that my classmates and I were working on yesterday. My fingers slightly itch. I want to get this over with and read my book.

I may be really good at math, but that didn't mean I enjoy doing it sometimes.

I knew if I just used my calculator for the whole problem then I will get points taken off. I had to show all of my work and since an upperclassmen Róisín Hale is just a half a point below me, so I knew I had to make sure to show every little freaking detail to come out victorious and remain top of the class.

"Uh, hi."

I looked up almost jumping. The redheaded speedster was suddenly sitting directly across from me. "Hi?" I said surprised, turning back to my work, checking the time on my watch and noticed I had another twenty minutes to finish my work. I seriously hate that math is my first class of the day!

"How are you doing?" he asked, and I have to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Just fine," I told him, punching in numbers into my calculator to make sure I was correct. Which I am. I smiled a little, making a perfect box around my answer and went to the next problem.

"I bet things were a bit difficult to comprehend last night." His voice was quivering a bit. I honestly wondered if he thinks I told anyone.

"I didn't breathe a word by the way. So, you can stop freaking." I assured him, setting down my pencil and stared up at those widening green eyes.

"I -" He started and shook himself out of it. "About what?" he asked dumbly and I gave him an eye roll.

"About you being Kid Flash you idiot."

Wally looked as if he is going to jump out of his skin as he lunged at me to cover my mouth with his hand

"Not so loud." he whispered and I carefully moved his hand away from my mouth. He gave me an odd look leaning back to sit normally and I sighed, "Sorry didn't think I was that loud."

"It's fine, but you know you could've told people. I just glad you didn't." He commented.

"I suppose if it were me, and someone would find out who I really was. I would hope that, that person wouldn't go out telling every living soul."

He smiled and gave me his thanks. He got up from his seat and bit the inside of his cheek, contemplating on something. "Hey Richard, you want to come over tonight? My aunt is making her famous spaghetti and meatballs. She makes enough trust me, and you wouldn't be imposing at all."

I was slightly stunned by this sudden invite and I barely have time to open my mouth like last night before Wally said, "Great I'll wait for you in front of the school by the oak tree. See you later at lunch."

"Wait I -" but he was already gone, and before I have time to finish the rest of my work the first bell rings signaling that I am late for my first hour.

"Mrs. Rudolph?" I turned, glancing over at the old librarian, "May I get a pass to first hour… Again?"

**~000~**

I leaned against the tree in front of the school, sniffing the smoke in the air. It had been a full school day since the accident and I looked over, amused, at the senior boys on the school lawn, who had given Richard such a bad time at the dance. They were in fact the ones who set the fireworks in that creepy jack-o-lantern for a senior prank. It was nice to see them all dressed up in matching orange jumpsuits each holding on to a garbage bag in which they were to collect whatever was on the main lawn of the school.

_Ha, serves them right._

My gaze shifted from the repulsing team of misfits and up to the clear blue sky. It reminded me of Richard. His crystal like eyes, and what a gorgeous face he had with short slicked back ebony hair.

_Stop it!_

I scolded myself, I wasn't that type of guy. I wasn't gay. Not that there wasn't wrong with it. I just knew I wasn't.

_I'm not, _is what I keep telling myself even as a voice in the back of my head keeps telling me that I could possibly be.

"Ready?" asked, a soft tone from my side, I blinked, turning to face the boy I was thinking about not too long ago,

"Huh? Oh, yeah. What took you?" I asked him as we walked together out of the main entrance and onto the sidewalk waiting for the crossroad would be free so we could pass.

"My math teacher needed to have a word with me." He told me, pulling at his strap on his bag.

"You in trouble?" I joked with him, nudging him with my elbow.

"Somewhat," was his answer and I frowned.

"Was it because you were trying to do your homework in the library, and I was totally interrupting you? Cause I'm sorry I didn't mean to." I told him and he snapped out of his thoughts quickly to look at me, smiling a bit, waving his hands in front of himself.

"No, no. Not because of that. It's because," he stopped as we crossed the street. "I fell asleep in his class."

I raised an eyebrow, "Well, I would too if I came to school so darn early."

"I usually don't like being at home." he said it nonchalantly and I frowned.

"Dude I bet you have three libraries alone at your house."

He chuckled at me and we turned down my street. "Close, but we have about four, and the books in there are not very enjoyable to read most of the time."

"Oh, yeah?" I asked really not believing it. "What does Richard like to read?"

"I read almost everything, but lately I've taken a fancy to poetry." he said bluntly. I felt my eyebrows rise again and nodded at him. I supposed there was nothing wrong with reading such things. It just wasn't something I would read.

The rest of the walk was me and Richard making conversation to pass the time. I was surprised to find that I actually enjoyed talking with him. I mean all we really talked about was homework and school, but this time we just talked. About what was new in our lives. It might have seemed pretty petty to someone else but I liked it. It was as if anytime I heard his voice a feeling in the pit of my stomach started to warm up, crawling up towards my spine and filled my chest with this strange feeling I wasn't entirely sure what it was called.

I really needed to get my body checked out. Why was I feeling this kind of warmth with this kid? I barely know him?

Richard and I arrived at my apartment building just as the white fluffy clouds started to turn gray as they rolled in to block out the shining sun. Which was so uncanny to how the sky had been merely hours ago.

"I didn't know it was supposed to rain tonight." Richard said with a such surprised tone that it made me chuckle while I directed him into the apartment complex's main lobby.

"When isn't Gotham showering us down with city polluted rain?" I asked, walking over to the elevator and pushed the button. Richard following closely behind me.

"True." he said. "It would suck if were you Batman or Robin tonight."

I agreed with him, feeling like I should text Rob at the moment and mock him for having to go out in this kind of weather, but I don't. I didn't want to seem like one of those people who has someone over and was texting someone else.

I hated it when Robin does it to me.

I turned to watch as Richard looked around the room his hands in his pockets. His face emotionless. Sometimes I could never tell what was on his mind. Same with Robin. It must be a Gotham thing. Speaking of Gotham, Mrs. Newton and her ugly pup was wobbling towards the elevator. I was not going to have that old bitch dampen my day.

"_Richard!_" I hissed out his name and his shoulders jumped upwards and looked over his shoulder at me. I pointed hurriedly towards the stairs. He raised his eyebrows at me pointing at the elevator behind him and I shake my head, glancing over to see Mrs. Newton slightly turn our direction. I start to panic that she would see us and lunged forward taking Richard's wrist and ran towards the stairs.

"What's wrong with taking the elevator? You got some phobia for them?"

"No," I said smiling. "I got a phobia for that old bitch and her dog."

"Huh?" He asked and I started to explain how unbearably rude she is. We climbed up the stairs and my mouth moved on to flap about what my aunt was probably making, and that if I needed to know about any food allergies.

"Bananas and hazelnuts." He told me under his breath as I opened up the door to the hallway that my apartment was on and ushered Richard through it.

"Dude! Seriously bananas? That's gotta suck! Those things are the best!" I told him, looking at his red face.

"What happens if you do?"

I watched as he coughs into his arm and shuffle his feet. "Uh, my throat swells up then my tongue gets itchy. I usually get hives on my body as well."

I stood there shocked for a minute. I wasn't allergic to anything food related and just thinking of not being able to eat bananas was really heartbreaking to hear. "Dude, I'll make sure to put that fruit as far away as I can. I just hope my aunt won't make a fruit salad tonight."

I heard Richard chuckle waiting for me to walk towards my apartment. "Well, then I just won't have any fruit. It's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah I suppose." I tell him, walking through the corridor, wondering what kind of after-school snack I was going to offer Richard. I reach my loft's door, and unzip my shoulder bag, fishing around to find my keys. Once I feel my striped red and yellow lanyard I grip onto it then pull it out, hearing the keys and charms click against each other.

"Okay," I said, glancing over at the small ebony haired boy, "don't laugh, but I have a habit of using the wrong key to unlock my front door."

"Well, that is a lot of keys." He said, and I watched as Richard's eyebrows rose before he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You live in a home or a jail?"

"Good question." I muttered as I fumbled through all of the silver and gold keys. The truth was that I still really didn't feel like I belonged here, and that the loft wasn't my home yet. I still feel like my home is in Central, and that it felt like we were here in Gotham for some weird vacation.

The move was a good thing. Don't take me wrong my aunt is finally doing what she always wanted to do in her life, and I finally got away from the bad crowd that my aunt and uncle never liked. I mean it sucks sometimes to have to run almost every night to my old town to fight crime and all, seeing my old friends going out to the movies and completely unaware that I was right there in front of them, saving them from the evils of this world.

Come to think of it. Those people I thought of as friends never really were friend's of mine. None of them once had called me up or messaged me to wonder how I was doing. Neither did they really care to do it back in Central anyhow. It was pretty heartbreaking to know that my only friends were the ones that I fought crime with, and that was all fine and dandy but I sometimes barely got to see them.

I sighed looking down at the keys. _Okay_, I thought to myself, choosing one of the shiny brass keys. Then I held the key up to the doorknob, biting my lip. _If this is the right key, I vow to take off all my old Central City keys off this lanyard. Even the key to my old locker I had for soccer last year that I never bothered to return._

I stuck the key into the lock and it fit. I turned it and the front door swung open easily. I sighed out, relieved that I wouldn't get laughed at and stepped inside. While Richard steps in right after.

"I'M HOME!" I bellowed a bit too loudly for the younger guy behind me. He jumped slightly from shock. "Sorry, " I turned giving him a slight smile, kicking off my shoes. I then walked into the living room dropping my bag by the couch and take Richard's to drop it next to mine.

"You thirsty?" I asked him, watching as his eyes trail every inch of the apartment. I can't help but feel a bit lower class. Richard's home was so ritzy and elegant whereas mine was just kind of out there.

"A bit." He told me, taking off his shoes standing on the welcome mat, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Come on in." I told him, and he looked at me in a slightly shy way. I glanced down at my watch, knowing that neither of my relatives are going to be home a while. "No one is here. My aunt is out shopping for groceries and my uncle will probably be back in about an hour once he gets out of work."

"O-okay." He told me following me into the kitchen. I walk up to the fridge opening up one of the doors and peeked in.

"Alright we got: water, juice, tea, lemonade, and milk. Take your pick." I moved out of his way so he could inspect what he wanted and moved to the cabinets, taking out two glasses and set them on the counter. Just as my stomach began to rumble.

"Hmm," I hummed turning back to the cabinets and opened one of them up to grab ahold of the packaged cookies. "Oreos and milk sound so good right now." I turned to see Richard pouring some milk into his glass. He stopped in his actions, looking up to see the cookies in my hand.

"Great minds think alike." he told me with a grin.

**~000~**

_I hope I can contain myself for a bit longer._ I thought to myself, not bothering to watch the show that Wally had put on.

I had been here over an hour and I felt like I'm going to explode by acting like my counterpart, treating Wally like he isn't my best friend. I don't think I can go on much farther. I reached into my pocket about to act as if Bruce had messaged me to come home, when the door to the speedster's loft suddenly opened, halting my actions of getting out of there.

"Hi Aunt Iris." I heard Wally welcome his aunt and I stood saying hello.

"Hi there Richard what a nice surprise. I hope you two like spaghetti. I know Wally will eat anything." she said, handing Wally bags of groceries and slipped off her raincoat to hang it up in the closet.

"That sounds delicious." I told her, and she turned to give me a smile.

"Good now how was your day at school you two?"

"Boring!" Wally told her, flopping onto the couch with a slight huffing sound.

"Same old, same old." I said, moving to sit on the comfy red chair.

I watched as Wally's aunt rolled her eyes and started telling us that high school would not be forever and that we should preserve our time at this stage of life. I could tell that Wally has had enough of his aunt because he rolled his eyes, and turned them to me.

"Want to play a video game in my room or something?" he asked his voice begging for me to say yes.

"Sure." I told him, and got up to follow him, but he sped away down the hall.

I acted like I was surprised and widened my eyes at Iris who sighed calling out to the redhead, "Wally don't speed in the house,"

She didn't get a response.

"Down the hall to your left sweetie." She said to me calmly and I nodded heading to 0 speedsters' room. Once I got there I knocked softly before entering. My shy and uncharacteristic side of me taking over, and I stumbled into the room.

"Careful, I've been meaning to clean it up in here. Not everyone can have a personal butler you know." Wally informed me turning on his Ipod dock, and selected a song to listen to.

I looked around, and can't help the sigh that escaped my lips.

_Same old Wally._

The room is littered, filled to the brim, with brown cardboard boxes of the speedsters' belongings: comic books, clothes, video games and CD's. It's a wonder how Wally could find anything.

Speaking of which,

"Uh, I don't know where I put my extra controller." The speedster told me and I just shrugged, stepping over the cluttered area and sat on the window seat.

"That's alright. I wasn't really in a gaming mood anyhow. I know you just wanted to get away from your aunt."

I heard him huff, and he took a seat next to me. "True." he agreed. He stopped and I watched him look out the window, viewing the rain that slid down the other side of the glass window.

"So," he said, breaking off the silence. His eyes still fixated on the raindrop. "Don't think I'm a stalker or anything, but I might've out of boredom of course," he let me know, turning to face me and gave me a ridiculous grin. I watched in slight amusement as his face grew a pinkish hue and he turned from me to look back outside, saying, "I might have looked up some information on you."

It's my turn to feel my cheeks redden and I coughed out, "Yeah that's not stalkerish at all."

"Hey I was curious!" he told me, whirling around to look at me straight in the face.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning my head to look outside. "Did you find out all about the poor little circus boy?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I should've just asked you. But is it really true?" I heard him ask, and I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"True about what?" I asked, feeling slightly annoyed. I've gotten bullied over my past far too many times that I wasn't going to take it from Wally if he dared.

"About your family? About how your native language is Romanian?"

It took me awhile, but I nodded. I just wished I could tell Wally right here and now about everything. About me being Robin behind the mask, but I couldn't. I was scared that Wally would say something dumb and make me irritated with him, more than I already am.

"So, you traveled to really cool places? That's so cool! I mean I've been able to go to other countries, but I'm always on duty. You got to perform in front of millions. Just looking at you, you don't look much of an acrobat."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I shot him a look that made him lean back away from me, holding up his palms as if to protect himself from me.

"Well you look kind of scrawny that's all," he teased and I rolled my eyes,

_If you only knew KF. You would be eating your words._ I felt myself smirk, when I catch up with the speedster at the mountain I'll have to ask him to spar with me. I have to suppress a chuckle just thinking of Wally's twisted up face, I'll make him feel sorry for even thinking I'm scrawny.

"So, this is a dumb question but are you like a gypsy or something like the ones at the carnival? Do you know how to read peoples' fortunes and crap like that?"

There are moments, especially now, where I just want to smack Wally in the back of his head so hard, but I hold myself back. "My family and I are not carnies. We performed in Haly's Circus. The Romani is just a part of me. It's just my heritage."

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry I didn't mean. I mean I just looked up some things on the internet and-"

"Don't believe everything on the internet Wally." I said heatedly cutting him off in mid-sentence.

Silence that entered the room was an uncomfortable one. I felt so embarrassed. I wanted to tell Wally all about me once he knew who I really was, but Wally just _ugh_ sometimes I wonder why I have a crush on him.

"I didn't mean to offend you, I just thought it was interesting." Wally suddenly said breaking the tension and I looked at him and he turned away from me towards the window, looking smaller.

"Look," I sighed, "I know a bit, mostly the basics. Give me your left hand."

I watched his green eyes enlarge with excitement as he thrust out his hand in my face. I chuckled at his eagerness and took his hand in mine, inspecting the lines, feeling warmth throughout my body. It had been a long time since I've done this. Five years in fact, so to save embarrassing myself I decided to mess with the speedster instead.

"Says here you have a really good friend." I said tracing one of his inner palm lines carefully, "Something of a Robin."

"Ha! You already know that I am Kid Flash. You would know that I'm friends with the boy wonder." Wally laughed and I nodded my head continuing,

"Well he doesn't like being called a little bird." I told him, tracing a curved line. Trying to hold back a giggle at how Wally tensed up.

"That's accurate." he told me. I traced another line in his palm, making goosebumps form throughout his skin.

"You have a dark past. Something you like to keep hidden." I said, the line that I was reading was true, and I kept looking. One line I see made my eyes widen and I double checked the lining of his palm just to make sure. It really couldn't be. "Wally do you have a crush on -"

An angry thunderclap rumbled through the sky, making us jump apart from each other, and I stared at the speedster's suddenly rosy red cheeks. My eyes widened and shame flushed through me. I knew another of my best friend's secrets and he still knew none of mine.

**~000~**

I glanced behind myself at the unpleasant sound. The timer was whistling like mad.

"Aunt Iris!" I yelped, turning around from the window I had been looking out of in the kitchen, since Richard and I had came out of my room to help with dinner. Unfortunately, the only person that was in the room at the time was Richard.

He was sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter, reading through one of my aunt's cookbooks. A concentrated look on his face.

Well, he wasn't going to be helpful at all.

"Where is that little timer?" I asked looking around the room almost colliding with my uncle who just poked his head out of the pantry.

"Watch it kiddo." He told me, gripping at my shoulder so I wouldn't tumble over.

"Sorry," I apologized, looking around to find that ladybug timer. "It's ringing too loudly for my liking."

"It's just letting us know that the garlic bread is done." I heard my aunt say behind me and the beeping sound stopped.

_Thank god._

"Why don't you and Richard set the table?" asked my aunt as she deftly threw some spices in the cooking meatballs and sauce, looking over her shoulder at my uncle. "Could you please pass me the garlic babe?"

I felt my uncle slip past me and hand her the garlic, and listened to her tell him her thanks, and he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Ew guys! We have company!" I shouted over to them playfully, opening up the pantry that holds our dishes. I don't bother listening to my uncle's retorts and took out enough plates and silverware, turning to find Richard by my side.

"Dude! Don't sneak up on people. You nearly gave me a heart attack." He shrugged and took the plates, heading into the dining room. While I took two glasses and filled them up with the water from the refrigerator, and put two ice cubes in each of them.

I walked into the dining room as Richard placed the plates along the long wooden table in an elegant sort of fashion. "Nice," I complimented him as I gave him his drink and sat down with mine, taking a sip, "I'm starving."

"Me too." I heard him say, taking a seat next to me.

…

Fifteen minutes later, and the dinner table was filled with the food my Aunt Iris has prepared: just plain noodles in one bowl while the other was filled with meatballs and spaghetti sauce. A plate full of garlic toast and parmesan cheese.

"This is really delicious Mrs. Allen." Richard said beside me, after he wiped his mouth off with a napkin.

"Why thank you Richard. I have at least someone who savors the food, and not some people who devour it like it's their last meal." Aunt Iris said, pointing at me and Uncle Barry in turn.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm hungry all the time!" Uncle Barry and I said in unison, causing both of the slow eaters to giggle at our stricken faces.

"So, Richard." uncle Barry said, after pushing his empty plate away and grabbed for his glass filled with wine. "Wally tells me you're a freshmen. How do you like high school?"

"It's alright." I heard Richard say quietly, and that's when I noticed that he gets shy when the spotlight is on him. Which is highly confusing since he was a circus performer when he was younger. "It's a change, but I'm getting used to it."

My uncle nodded in understanding. "I'm also relieved that you're alright since the Halloween accident, but also slightly afraid of the information you gained from Wally saving you. I just want to be clear that this is my family and I try my best to keep my family safe."

"Uncle Barry." I warned leaning across the table where my uncle was and gave him a look. A hand on my shoulder slightly pushed me back and I do, looking at Richard who was slightly smiling at me, before turning to look at my uncle.

"I have no wish telling anyone who you or Wally really are. Or will I ever have the urge to tell someone that. I understand that you want to keep your family safe. It's just how my dad wants to keep me and Jason safe from harm, and I understand I'm probably not the first person Wally would've told if this incident hadn't of happened, but it did. And I do know, but please trust me when I say. That I will not tell, it's not my place too, and it will never be."

We are all kind of struck dumb after Richard told us that, and he calmly finished his plate about to get up to take care of his dirty dishes.

"Uh, I'll that sweetie." My aunt said. The first of the Allen/West family to recover. Richard said his thanks and handed over his dirty plate.

"That's great." Uncle Barry said, taking a sip from his glass, and set it back down. "Just great."

I snickered and glanced around for my aunt, taking the glass half empty of the red wine.

"One sip?" I asked my uncle pouting a bit, showing him my puppy dog eyes.

"No." Uncle Barry scolded, placing his hand down on mine, making it difficult to lift it up.

"Just one?" I asked again, pleading with him. I know it sounds weird but I love the taste of wine when I can taste it, and Uncle Barry lets me. It's my aunt who is the one usually telling me no, thinking I'll become an alcoholic like my father was.

"If you vibrate your molecules through my hand I'll let you," my uncle said, wiggling his eyebrows at me tauntingly.

"I don't think aunt Iris would appreciate blood on her nice table cloth." I taunted back, staring at those green eyes, knowing my uncle was just messing around with me.

"True." he said, pulling my hand off of the glass and took a sip of it, handing it back to me. Which I take gleefully.

"You and Richard can share it." And he sped off to help Aunt Iris clean up the dinner table.

"Yes!" I said taking a sip from the glass, tasting the bitter sweetness within the cup. I handed it over to Richard who looked at it carefully before taking it.

"You don't have to have it." I told him. I didn't want him to think I was pressuring him to do so, but he shrugged and downed it whole.

"Whoa that's not fair we were supposed to share." I said, taking the now empty glass from his hands. I listened to him smack his lips together then say,

"Hmm, pretty tasty."

**~000~**

The sound of raindrops woke me as I opened my eyes to utter darkness. I groaned noticing I was in a moving vehicle and bolted upwards ready to take on a fight to whoever had taken me from the Allen's loft.

"You didn't sleep again last night did you?" I heard from the driver's side, recognizing the voice of my wealthy father.

"No," I mumbled and laid back down on the car seat, yawning out.

"Why didn't you call me? I was worried."

"You found me perfectly fine." I told him and I have to grip onto the side of seat because Bruce had suddenly put his foot on the breaks.

"Richard goddamn you!" Bruce shouted, turning around in the seat to look at me, and I suddenly felt frightened.

"I was calling your phone every fifteen minutes, wondering where the hell you were. I tried calling Barbara who said she had no idea where you were. I checked in Mount Justice, almost everywhere. Do you think it's funny running off like that?"

"I didn't run off. I was at Wally's because of the accident that happened at the Halloween party. Barry just wanted to make sure I wouldn't go talking."

"You should've called." Bruce said his voice suddenly getting to a danger zone.

"Sorry." I said getting into the opposite side of the car, and put my seatbelt on.

"Sorry?" he muttered, and I watched him shake his head, heading to the manor.

The ride was a quiet one and once we step into the mansion Alfred for once isn't there to greet us.

"Go to bed," was all Bruce said.

"But patrol -" I started in but was cut off,

"You're not going tonight. Batgirl is. Now go get some sleep obviously you're too exhausted."

"I'm not." I said gritting my teeth.

"Richard I'm already in a horrid mood. I don't need -"

"You know it's not fair to act like someone else around Wally. It's not!" I suddenly burst out not really knowing where this was all coming from all the sudden.

"Richard John Grayson I am not discussing this right now." Bruce warned, but I don't give in.

"It's not fair!"

I took a short intake of breath. The right side of my mouth stung like mad, and I could taste a familiar bitter liquid consume my mouth.

Bruce had slapped me.

He actually slapped me.

"You don't think I think it's not fair? Of course it's not fair Richard, but do you realize the dangers you would put Wally in by knowing our secrets. The dangers you would put Jason in?"

I stood there not daring to look up at him. The pressure behind my eyes was threatening to spill out over my cheeks.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, tugging me into his arms and gave me a bone crushing hug. "But you do know why you can't reveal who you really are."

I know I really do, and I sobbed into my adoptive father's shoulder, knowing that it would be awhile before I could ever tell Wally, and that realization felt like something was stabbing at my heart.


	8. Wally-Loaf

**~000~**

**Chapter Eight**

**Wally-Loaf**

**~000~**

* * *

_***Recap of the last chapter***_

_**My father, he had slapped me across my face, ripping open a new wound with such vigorous strength acting if I was in the wrong. Which I had came to the conclusion that I was. My friend, my best friend, The boy whom I had such affection towards couldn't know my secret. **_

_**At least, not at this given time.**_

* * *

_**Clink!**_

"…"

_**Clink!**_

"…!"

_**Clink! Clink! Clink!**_

"JASON FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" I yelled over my shoulder to my younger brother. My hands forming fists as I fought the urge to strangle him.

He was sitting on a wooden stool close to the cabinets that held the spice Alfred our homey butler would often use to make lunch and dinner for us. Jason would often take out the salt and pepper shakers and pretend that the shakers were dueling together, moving them around as if they were a hero and villain circulating each other both looking for an opening to strike and-

_**CLINK!**_

I don't care what anyone else says, but when I was eight I certainly wasn't that freaking annoying!

"Aw Bruce! Batman just found an opening to hit Bane." Jason whined up at our adoptive father, who had taken away the shakers and placed them back inside the cabinet where they belonged.

"Oh, Jason, I think Batman and Bane can resume their match after dinner. Why don't you let Batman hit Bane gently this time. I don't think we need pepper all over the kitchen floor like last time." Bruce told the younger boy in front of me, ruffling his hand in my brother's raven locks.

"But, Batman has to end Bane once and for all." Jason said, trying to get back into the cabinet, but my father put his hand on the door to prevent Jason to get the shakers back. Jason let out a heavy sigh and hopped off of the stool then rushed into the dining room for dinner.

It had been a full week since Bruce had slapped me, and we haven't been ourselves in front of each other ever since. I've been off during patrol, making rookie mistakes, and he's been snapping at every little thing I did.

For example: "Could you be a little nicer to your brother?" Bruce asked, a hint of annoyance laces his vocal chords.

I've been trying my best the last week to take the lead, acting like an older brother, trying to be a role model. But it's definitely hard to do with an annoying adoptive brother like Jason, and an overly protective adoptive father like Bruce.

But the latter was picking me apart the last few days, pointing out my flaws. I am usually an overly confident guy, but lately I've been second guessing myself a lot: with missions (I didn't try to contradict Aqualad's choices or actions with the team like I used to), and the most agonizing thing that passed through my mind was that I needed to tell Bruce my feelings toward men or at least towards Wally.

God, why do I have to like that speedster.

"Dick, I'm talking to you." I heard stern voice and a slight shake at my shoulder. It made me shake my head trying to rid the thoughts circulating there. I lifted my head to look up at my father and mumbled an apology.

"Sorry I'll strive to be - " I took a minute to really think of what word I really wanted to use, "More mature."

I watched as my foster father nodded in appreciation then slide past me to head into the hall.

"Aren't you coming to dinner?" I asked, lifting my hand up, pointing towards the open door that led to the very large dining room.

I watched as Bruce gave me a slight smile saying, "Not tonight. I got some paper work to do in my study." And with that he leaves. I sighed to myself the weight on my shoulders had suddenly lifted, and I walked into the next room.

"Looks like it's just us three." I said, walking in a take a seat across from Jason who was already stuffing his face with the meatloaf Alfred had made for dinner.

"Master Bruce back in his study?" Alfred asked, standing beside Jason a napkin at the ready for he knew Jason was always the one to make a sudden mess.

"When isn't he?" I asked sarcastically, looking down at my already full plate of a steaming loaded baked potato already having whipped butter, sour cream, bacon and cheese topped on top, melting a bit and running down on my plate, making a small pond around my potato. If I were to start to dig my fork into the potato it would create a small river and intermix with the fresh out of the garden (that was in the back of the manor) green beans, and my own slice of meatloaf.

Honestly, this whole display would make anyone's mouth water. Especially since it was Alfred's cooking but tonight I wasn't in the mood to eat much of anything.

I watched in disgust as Jason added more ketchup to his already doused slice of meat. A hungry look in his aquamarine colored eyes. I looked down about to gag. I already didn't care that much for the smell of the sauce, picking up a fork and started to pick at my food.

"Master Richard how was school today?" Alfred asked me.

"Nothing to report." I answered still picking at the loaf of meat.

"Master Richard whatever is the matter?" I looked up at Alfred's worried stricken face, and I know why. By this time I would've been at least have taken one bite out of the loaded baked potato.

"Sorry Alfred," I told him, putting down my fork then stared up at the kind old butler's face, "Just not as hungry as what I thought."

I heard a sudden chuckle from my little brother's mouth and I furrowed my eyebrows together. I didn't find any humor in what I had just said.

"What's so funny Jay?" I asked not really caring to hear the answer, but if it was going to distract Alfred from antagonizing me to eat my dinner then I would have to endure it.

"Oh nothing," was Jason's reply, lifting his cup full of lemonade and took a swig from it. "Just you would be hungry if we were having Wally West"

I felt my cheeks start to warm up and I scowled _How'd the little insect know?_

"What are you blabbering on about?" I asked picking up my fork again, attempting to dig it into my potato I stopped at the sudden noise that Jason makes.

"_**Ooh, Wally!**_"

There is no hiding that my face had turned crimson, and I leaned forward giving Jason my best glare as I growled out, "Shut it Jay."

"Well you would," the eight year old boasted, wagging his head, mocking me with this discovery he had found out.

Which was odd. The only thing I could think of that he could've known is if he had been listening in at my bedroom's door all night. I sometimes have a habit of talking in my sleep, and if he had heard me say Wally's name it was probably a moan.

_Great._

I gripped onto my fork and threateningly thrust it towards him. I seriously was not in the mood even though it was slightly my fault to begin with, but if Jason thought he could mock me like this he had another thing coming. "I said shut up you little insect."

"Well he _is_." Jason whined, turning his attention towards Alfred who had stepped away from us to the side of the room to where the intercom was, pushing in a pass code so he could link Bruce in, and would be able to communicate with us from his study.

"Master Richard. Master Jason. It is very rude to shout at the dinner table. Isn't that right Master Bruce?" I heard a grunt from the line and Bruce said.

"_KIDS!_ Listen to Alfred."

I watched as Alfred's face comically turns sour, and his shoulders slumped downward slightly as if Bruce wasn't supposed to say what he had. But was actually supposed to us a lecture on proper manners.

"I bet," Jason said suddenly taking a sip from his cup, looking up at me past his dark eyelashes taunting me, "Dick would be eating if we were having _Wally-loaf_."

"That's it!" I said, flinging my fork onto the table and lunged forward.

Nothing mattered at the time. All I knew was that I was going to kill my younger sibling.

"Master Richard really?" I barely heard an angered accented voice above me as I rough-housed with the youngest bird onto the hardwood floor.

Pain suddenly developed through my right arm as sharp perfectly healthy teeth chomping down on the side of my right wrist.

"Ow! Let go!" I yelled and pinched onto his inner arm, twisting it slightly when he bit down harder.

"NO!" he tried to say and I gasped out as I felt the skin inside his mouth was beginning to break open.

"Hold up baby Jay! Let's call a truce?" I asked, hearing the butler's rants of how childish we were acting. "If I let go of you arm then you can stop biting me. Deal?"

I watched as Jason gave me a eyebrow raise then nodded. I let go of his arm and he released his choppers off of me. I felt him push me away and I stumble backward onto my butt and inspect my new wound. My skin around the area was turning rather purplish and it stung like hell.

"This better not get infected you little toad." I told him and he stuck his tongue at me, which I gladly returned.

"Striving to be more mature I see. Well, I can tell you right now you're doing great."

I gulped at the sound of the voice behind me, and I turned giving Bruce a rather cheeky grin, trying to get a tiny lecture and not a huge one.

That's when it happened.

I turned in horror as Jason began to wail out that I had hurt him, and my stomach did a flip of panic. I hadn't pinched him that hard. At least not as hard as he bit me…

_Great_. I thought groaning inwardly. I knew what that little brat was playing at. He didn't want to get in trouble for almost drawing blood from the wound he inflicted on me. So he turned the tables so all the blame would be on me.

_I'm so not feeling the aster. Heavy on the dis._

**~000~**

"It's good to see you Robin. I'd thought you wouldn't show up at all." Black Canary called as the zeta beam announced Robin's access into the cave.

I turned putting my hands up just in case Superboy would find an opening to strike, and my frown of concentration turned into a slight smirk. Robin was never late to his lessons unless he had a pressing matter that would involve him and Batman being the dynamic duo in Gotham. But the way Robin was sulking like Batman had a long talk with him told me they were not out doing anything heroic.

"Wally pay attention!" Superboy snapped, and I turn my attention back on the clone smiling a bit cheekily.

"Dude I so don't want to miss this." I told him, ignoring the clone's annoyed expression and I sped away going straight to the sullen bird, poking him in his side.

"Hey there Robbie wanna spar?" I asked, knowing it was taking a lot for Robin not to suddenly snap at me in front of our teammates.

"Whatever." Robin muttered, and pushed past me going to the center of the room and stretched out a bit. I raised my eyebrow at his sudden attitude and rushed up towards him, watching from the corner of my eye Superboy catching up with Miss Martian.

"What's wrong dude? Batesy yelled at you for leaving your birdarangs out again?" I teased chuckling at my own joke but stop when I see Robin's glare. The whites of his domino mask began to form slits and his clenched jaw told me that nothing I would say would get him to relax.

But I still tried, "Dude stop with the attitude. Whatever Batman told you get over it. Everyone gets yelled at. I don't know how many groundings I get from Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry, but it's just the way of being a kid."

"I'm not a child." I heard Dick grumble and I rolled my eyes,

"Are we going to do this or you going to just sulk?"

"Sulking sounds like fun." Robin told me, sneaking me a smirk, which I returned, getting into a stance about to fight this little bird.

"What's wrong Kid Idiot? Scared?" Robin taunted as we circle each other.

I was I'll admit it, but I could never tell Rob that.

"Nah, come at me bro!" I told him motioning with two fingers, curling and uncurling them to show the bird I was ready.

And come at me he did.

…..

Not even five minutes into the sparring my face is smashed against the training room's floor. My body is definitely pinned. I couldn't move an inch, and I could hear my teammates start to chuckle at my discomfort.

"Mercy! I call mercy!" I cringed as I wiggled my right arm from underneath me and I started to smack my hand against the training room floor, trying to flip my body to the side.

"Not until you can keep that big mouth of yours shut for a minute." I heard Robin say, and I have to fight back a whine that would cause Rob to add more minutes to the torture he was inflicting.

"Black Canary!" I shouted over, and grunted when I feel Robin's knees dig into my back.

"Wally it won't kill you to be quiet for a minute." I hear Robin say above me and I shouted out a retort to him which caused Artemis to say with a snort,

"I don't think it's possible Robin." I wanted to shout out to Artemis that she was wrong, but I kept my mouth shut for once.

A minute passed by slowly without me clicking my tongue or trying to talk, and I felt Robin's form lift off of mine teasing, "Okay, so Kid Mouth can really be Kid Silent."

I heard everyone else chuckle and that's when I take my revenge. I used my speed and flipped Robin down, grasping tightly around his wrists. I barely take note his sudden whimpering noise and I snorted loudly, collecting the mucus in my mouth and carefully let it drip from my mouth to form a perfect string.

"Wally I swear to god! STOP IT!" Robin yelled up at me, twisting in my grasp. I shook my head and the string of mucus waved over his face. I knew Robin was a germ freak so if I did anything like this he would freak out.

"Wally stop it!" He suddenly begged like he was in pain, and I raised an eyebrow. Robin was many things, but a beggar not so much. I slurped back the string of saliva and swallowed it, hearing a lot of the girls shriek with disgust, and I let go of Robin.

I watched as he sat up after I moved away from him. He pulled his grey long-sleeved shirt up and my eyes widened as I heard Artemis say,

"Jeez, Wally it's sparring practice let's not try to make our partner bleed."

I turned watching as she and Zatanna, the newest member of the team, looking over at us, stopping in their match. "Shut it Artie I didn't know." I watched the blonde rolled her dark colored eyes at me and Zatanna looked concerned at Robin's bleeding wrist.

"Baby Jay pecked you… again?" I asked, peering over to look at Robin's wrapped up wrist, that the wound beneath had started to bleed through.

"More like the meatloaf we had for dinner wasn't enough for him." Robin said, and I chuckled.

"I think that's enough practice today team." I heard Black Canary tell us and we all sighed in relief.

Once the team had silently excused themselves into the cave's living area, (Superboy the only one left in the room, speaking with Black Canary). I stood wiping my sweaty brow.

"Where are you going?" I looked down staring at the still sitting bird his arm cradling his injured one.

"Shower, then probably home. Why?" I asked, extending my arm to help him up.

"Well you wanna have a sleepover in my room? We can play _Call of Duty_ or prank call Roy?" Robin asked and I felt my insides warm up instantly.

"Aren't you going home?" I asked and watched him shake his head, "Whatcha do?" I question putting my hands on my hips.

"Got in a fight with my brother and Bats." He explained and I started to laugh,

"About what?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"Just the annoying things my little bro does," was Robin's answer and I guess I really couldn't imagine it. I didn't have a younger sibling.

"Think of Artemis, but you have to live with her for the rest of your life… Well until you move out." Robin explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry man." I told him patting him sincerely on the back. Then I sped away calling behind me,

"_** -hurry-or-I'll-take-all-the-hot-water-like-you-did -the-last-time!"**_

**~000~**

"You know you sound like one of those chipmunks in Alvin and the Chipmunks when you talk like that!" I shouted after the impulsive speedster and get a comical reply.

"_**We-should-watch-that**_!"

I smiled then rolled my eyes, walking over to the where I had left my overnight bag then ran after the speedster to where my room was, where I usually spent my time on the weekends. I opened up the door to my room and inspected the rather bare room. I made sure my bed was made up bed exactly how I left it, and that the books I had left were still stacked up nicely on my nightstand. I felt like I was becoming as paranoid as the Batman with how it would irritate me if anyone would come and move my stuff around. I shut the door behind me as I stride into the bathroom. I pulled my Ipod from my bag and hooked it up to my stereo and restarted the song I had playing on the way here.

Guitars strum through the speakers and I pretended to play. I've always wanted to learn to do so, but since I had already learned how to play piano Bruce had said that was enough art in my life. Which I was always too quick to tell him otherwise.

So I got voice lessons instead.

"_**Scar tissue that I wish you saw. **_

"_**Sarcastic mister know it all."**_

"_**Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause"**_

"_**With birds I'll share. With birds I'll share is a lonely view and -"**_

"_**With birds I'll share is a lonely view."**_

I hummed to the music, lifting my shirt over my head and tossed it into a dirty pile that I would have to take care of later, and unbuttoned the button to my blue jeans, letting my pair of pants fall pooling around my ankles.

I stepped out of them, kicking them to the side where I had tossed my shirt and glanced in the mirror after ripping the mask that hid my blue eyes.

"I have such a baby face." I let my reflection know, pulling at my chubby cheeks.

_I wondered if that's why a lot girls thinks I'm cute._

I raised my ebony colored eyebrows and thought about it. Then grabbed hold of my enormous ears and pulled them out crossing my eyes together. "Or it might be the fact that I have monkey ears." I chuckled at my randomness, and whipped out my toothbrush and paste, beginning to brush my teeth as the song ends, and a new one starts.

"_**Even if I was lonely."**_

"_**Even if I was broke."**_

"_**Even if all the dogs in the pound left a note, saying it's never over it never ends."**_

I spat out the mint flavored paste and stripped out of my last clothing article, stepping over to the shower head and shut the glass door. I turned the knob to the hottest possible temperature; knowing Wally probably had used up all the hot water, and pushed it on.

I yelped and jumped backward as the scorching water pelts hit my bare skin and fog began to rise.

"Ow, ow, ow." I muttered, fishing towards the knob and turned it to a normal temperature.

A sigh escaped my lips, and I leaned toward the spray of water hitting my flair skin. It felt so right and good. It honestly felt like all my troubles were melting away off of my body and were whirling down the drain.

I know I shouldn't have been thinking this, but being pinned by Wally was riveting.

I felt so safe.

I had to admit that once he almost spit his bodily fluids on me I wasn't feeling it, but before… I sighed out and leaned my forehead on wall in front of me.

That's when things got a little steamier than the steam circulating me. I imagined just like I always do Wally walking into the shower as if he always belonged there, pressing his slick muscular body against mine, pretending that he was kissing my back as I reached over to my body soap and squeezed a dime size in my right open palm.

I put the bottle back on the rack and directed my hand onto my semi-hard member and started to rub downward.

_I shouldn't be doing this. _I thought to myself, biting down on my bottom lip hard, trying to refrain from a loud moan that threatened to push past my lips. But it felt so good.

I readjusted, putting my left arm on the wall and leaned my forehead on it, spreading my legs slightly and pretended that it was Wally's hand jerking me off.

"_Do you like this Richard?"_ My imagination of Wally whispered hotly into my ear, and all I could do is nod within my fantasy unable to speak. The pleasure, it was too much, and speed up with my jerking.

"_You're such an horny little birdie,"_ I can't help the moan that passed through my lips and I began to thrust into the tunnel I created with my hand. I picture his hand touching all over me and the coil in my lower stomach began to build.

Moans turned into short pants, and it soon became a tiny wail as heat built. It's too hot where I am. I took a forceful thrust and felt the heat boil over and explode intensely.

Body shaking, knees threatening to buckle together, and my head was thrown backward, "W-ally," I mewled letting it pass through my lips as I continued to pump myself, loving the aftershocks of my orgasm as the hot strings of my come splattered the once clean wall of the shower.

**~000~**

"Dude, Conner told me to tell you. You can't play your music so loudly it gives him a migraine." I said entering my best bud's room, shutting the door behind me. I can hear the showering going in the other room and I rolled my eyes he always took his sweet _Ol'_ time taking a shower or getting ready. I sped up to the door taking a slight knock to it, and it creaked open, and what I witnessed next brought my green eyes to bug out of my head.

_My friend._

_My best friend… Was jerking off. Shamelessly with all the moans and pants he was doing._

I should've stepped away, but I was rooted to the spot and I certainly couldn't take my eyes off of him. Of how his body though it was slightly hard to see through the fog was drenched with the running water, and his slender backside, dripping with water. I knew he probably would have a nice ass from all of the acrobatic training but looking at it right now…

I have to bite down on my inner cheek to hold back a groan. He was close; I could tell with all the moaning he was doing, and once he did my throat was suddenly dry.

_He had called out my name._

_My name!_

I didn't think Robin knew any other Wally's out there except for _WALL-EE_, but I was doubtful my friend was jerking off to a cute little robot from _Disney_.

If he really was, he was really into some weird ass kink…. Moving on,

I rushed out of the room. I just couldn't be in the room with him at the moment. I'm back in the kitchen where I had been just awhile ago and averted my eyes to anyone I met.

"Did you tell Rob?" M'gann asked from Connor's side and I don't answer as I reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a couple of waters.

"He didn't I can still hear the music." Conner groaned and I mumbled out an apology slightly dazed and walked back to Robin's room.

He was jerking off to thoughts of me. _Why? I thought Robin was straight? And that's really un-bro like of him._

I shivered thinking this was going to be awkward then I remembered that Robin hadn't actually seen me so I was in the clear.

I stepped in his room, closing it behind me with my butt, and looked up watching him, already clothed in blue faded boxers and a plain white V-neck t-shirt, ruffling his dark ebony hair in his used towel.

His behind was facing me.

_Oh, this is beyond awkward, and oh that ass. _Images flash before my eyes and I'm afraid that I might become a bit excited.

"There you are," Robin suddenly said turning, his mask back over his face. He threw his towel behind himself onto the carpet flooring, and asked, "Can you help me re-wrap my wrist?"

Honestly all I could hear was _Wah, Wah, Wah_ like on _Charlie Brown_, but the memory that was stained on my mind wasn't something you would see in that cartoon either.

"Huh?" I asked, handing him a water.

"My wrist Wally can you help rewrap it for me? I would ask Connor but he would do it too tightly." Robin said grimacing at the thought and pulled out the wrap from his bag and tossed it at me. Which I caught on reflex and began to unravel it.

_Stop thinking about it!_ I scolded taking his right hand gingerly and my cheeks flared up. _That's the hand he jerked off with! Or was it? I don't know!_

"So, whatcha think about the Italian nappers? We haven't been hearing anything new about them, but I still don't like the fact that kids keep disappearing."

"Yeah." I said agreeing with him, "I don't know. Maybe the Interlocks are not the only ones, stealing kids."

I heard Robin snort and I carefully wrapped his small wrist. The silence in the room is comfortable even though I was still freaking out inside of my mind, but I didn't want to voice that I had watched Robin jerk off. For one: I didn't want to get my ass kicked like before for watching him masturbate, and two: I didn't want our friendship to get ruined if I or he would say the wrong thing.

I heard a slight yawn from him as I finished, looking up I can tell he is too tired to do much gaming or much of anything.

_Damn him for taking all his energy masturbating!_

"Tired?" I asked, and he nods,

"Sorry KF I don't mean to actually make it an actual _sleep_ over."

I shrugged and got up after making sure his wrist was secure. I'm about to go into my own room saying that we would have to do it tomorrow when he suddenly said, "Can you stay?"

My cheeks grew pink and I turned coughing a bit, "Why?"

It's his time to blush as his face reddened and he picked at his bed covering. "Nightmares."

"Again?" I asked, sighing knowing it probably wasn't even that but I still shut the door, locking it when we usually would sleep in the same bed.

"Yeah." Robin said, and I turned off the lights after he got under the covers. I walked through the dark and climbed under the covers next to him, resting my head on one of his pillows.

"You know I can't always sleep with you dude when you have these dreams." I told him, and he turns to his side. Even though I couldn't see his eyes because of that domino mask I suspected his eyes were cast downward.

"I know, but you're seriously the best KF."

"Mmhm." I hummed out, agreeing with him and asked, "What do you want me to do for you tonight? Talk or sleep? I could come up with a story, but it probably won't be a good one." He usually liked it when I would tell some story for they usually would be ridiculous, and made no sense.

"I don't think I can hear any more your voice tonight Walls. Got enough of it earlier. Just _~yawn~ _sleep this time." Robin said and I roll my eyes,

"You're such a Bat-brat."

"And you're a Kid Idiot," I hear him mock back.

"Good night brat." I told him, shutting my eyes, trying to get rid of what I had witnessed with him naked and leaning against that bathroom wall. He was my best friend, and I just… I don't know I couldn't think about that.

Sleep really did sound great.

"Night idiot." I heard Robin mutter, and the deep breaths he takes lulled me into a deep sleep.


	9. It's His Body Language

**~000~**

**Chapter Nine**

**It's His Body Language**

**~000~**

* * *

It was chilly this November Monday morning. English in Mr. Wilson classroom, four more days until my sixteenth birthday, and approximately forty-five hours since I had seen my teammate, no, my best friend jerking off after training practice at Mount Justice, and it wasn't just a normal masturbation.

_Oh, no he was jerking off with thoughts of me._

_Me._

_I'm a guy, and I know full well he is too!_

I was incapable of focusing on anything now. I was torn I didn't know if I should just talk to Rob about it or pretend that I never witnessed what he had done.

_Ugh, Rob we are supposed to be friends!_

"Wallace?"

I snapped out of my thoughts hearing a stern voice call out my full name, and noticed that I was clutching on to my pencil so hard that it starts to splinter in my hand. I let it go quickly and brought my hands together, looking up at Mr. Wilson,

"Yes sir?" I asked, trying to cool down.

"I had asked what your thoughts on the short story I assigned for the class to read over the weekend."

"Huh?" I asked, looking up at him stupidly.

I heard a slight giggle to my left and my face began to warm. Suddenly I couldn't recall anything that happened in class last Friday.

"_Lady or the Tiger_, By Frank R. Stockton," Mr. Wilson said, trying to jog my memory, but I still had no idea what he was talking about.

"I-I. Uh," I stammered, shuffling through my binder to find my printed out copy of the story. I felt like smacking myself upside the head because half of my work was sitting at home right on the kitchen table.

_Great._

"M-my thoughts on the story _Lady or the Tiger_?" I asked, staring up at the English teacher who nodded slowly at me, waiting for my thoughts.

However, nothing came to mind. At least nothing that had to do with the story I'm sure.

"I think Wally here is just stunned that the princess would do such a thing to her lover. That she wouldn't try to fight for him to stay alive."

I whirled round in my seat at the clear feminine voice, saving me from a lecture from Mr. Wilson about not doing my homework.

"How so Miss. Kane?" Mr. Wilson asked, turning his attention to my classmate with the curly blond shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes.

_Man she is such a babe._ I thought even though a part of me was debating if she really was a babe. I was actually still thinking about Robin and that shower incident.

_Stop it! _I told myself, trying my best not to get all worked up. I didn't like this at all. I shouldn't be thinking this way. I barely listen to their discussion about the short story. All that I can do is to try to come up with a suitable thank you to say to the golden haired beauty for saving my ass, and not Robin's ass...

The bell rung overhead and my classmates don't bother to listen to the rest of the girl's and Mr. Wilson's conversation.

"Now wait just a minute. I want all of you to write an essay on what you think what was behind the gates. Did the lover choose a Lady or a Tiger?"

I rolled my eyes, shoving my papers that littered across my desk back into my binder. I glanced up about to say my thanks and to find out what her name was, but she was gone.

I looked around quickly to find where she had gone off to, and find her heading towards with a friend no doubt, walking out into the crowded hallway to get to their next class. I grabbed hold of my bag and stumbled after her.

"Uh," I called out trying not to sound rude and say, _**"Hey, girl I don't know your name, but thanks." **_I rushed up and tapped her on the shoulder, noticing her friend's stern eye on me, looking me up and down as if I were scum she found stuck on the bottom of her shoe.

"Hey, Wally." the girl said, turning around ignoring her friend's shocked face.

"Hey." I said back, waving a bit. "I just wanted to say thanks back there. I had a… busy weekend and all. That was really nice of you to do that for me."

She smiled and told me it was no big deal, and her friend tugs on her arm.

"Come on Bette we're going to be late for second period."

"Hold on Irma," The girl whose name I finally figured out was Bette told her friend with raven hair. She flared her nostrils at me and I raised an eyebrow, turning my attention back on Bette.

"Bette that's a pretty name," I told her my flirting instincts coming out still trying to rid my thoughts of Robin.

"It's short for Mary Elizabeth." She beamed, swaying a bit playfully.

"Mary Elizabeth. Well that's a mouthful." she laughed as her friend rolled her dark colored eyes and crossed her hands over her chest.

"Your birthday coming up soon isn't it?" she asked and I nodded.

"Friday, but how did you know?" I asked, and she blushed,

"Kind of a Facebook addict." she confessed and I nodded wondering if we were even friends on the media site that I barely go on. "So are you doing anything special for it?"

"Uh, I didn't plan on it no." I told her and her face faltered a bit.

"But it's your sixteenth birthday." she exclaimed and I shrugged.

"Just another day I suppose."

I watched her shake her head her blond curls bouncy in front of her face. "No, no that won't do. I'll plan one for you. It would be a total blast. My parents have a place on the outskirts of town, and I know people with connections. I'll invite some people as well as you and it'll be awesome." I watched her blue eyes light up with ideas forming within her head.

"I don't know," I said. I really didn't want to have a party but she cut me off.

"Live a little Wally you're only going to be young once." She waved goodbye finally giving in to her friend's attempt to drag her along to get to their second period.

**~000~**

"_Ho visto un gatto. Un gatto in un cappello. Era un gatto un po 'sciocco."_ _***I saw a cat. A cat in a hat. It was a rather silly cat.***_

"Dude I have no idea what the heck you just said." the redhead groaned resting his head on my Italian book that I had been reading from just minutes ago.

"Dude, I already told you what I was reading to you. I'm trying to help you for the test on Wednesday." I told him, trying to slide the book from underneath him.

"But you make it seem so effortless. Like it's your native language, but I know it's not. "

I rolled my eyes, staring up at the clock and frowned. We only had a few minutes left of school.

_If he fails this class he won't be able to go on the trip during spring break, and that means I'll have to go by myself and try to learn everything I can about the gang Interlocks when I'm in Italy. I seriously can't believe Bruce thinks Wally would be able to pass this class._

I let out a huge sigh and tried not let out my frustration I felt towards him at the moment saying, "Wally, just try. Please? I am not rooming with Martin_ 'conceited'_ Tubbs over there." I pointed my thumb behind me to the small four-eyed freshmen who wasn't afraid to boast how amazing he was with technology. I wanted to show him just how uneducated he truly was with his fancy Ipad, but again that's going against Batman's rules, and Bruce's rules.

_Thy shall not reveal myself to civilians, and thy shall not be mean to those civilians even if they _are_ a pain in my ass._

Wally turned his head and followed my thumb then chuckled, "And here I thought you two are the best of friends.

"Very funny."

I watched him shrug his shoulders then said randomly. "So Rich -"

"_Rich_?" I interrupted, raising my eyebrows. I could feel slight tingles in the pit of my stomach.

"Yeah _Rich_, anyway, how do you say, '_I met a girl today. She's a total babe. Maybe I should ask her out._' in Italian?"

"_Ho conosciuto una ragazza di oggi. E 'tale un bambino. Forse dovrei chiederle di uscire._" I said automatically as I tried to come up with something to say to his new nickname for me then stopped, realizing what he had just said. I can feel my insides growing cold the tingles fading away. I looked up at the speedster at his grinning face, and I honestly have to hold back any urge to strangle him. I wanted him know how confused and utterly hurt I felt at the moment, but I didn't say anything. I just leaned back in my chair and stared at the front of the classroom. I ignored the speedster's questions, wondering what was suddenly wrong.

I obviously couldn't tell him.

….

"Maybe he was just messing with you."

"Doubtful," I told Barbara. It's after school and we're in the library. I'm working on my math homework while she does her history.

"I mean I read his palm and everything. It said that he liked Robin. I know I'm a bit rusty, but I knew that line. That line on his palm was totally the line of affection." I growled out, punching numbers into my calculator.

"Well who is this girl?" she asked, not looking up from her paperwork. Highlighter in her hand, checking for the answers in her text.

"Bette Kane." I said, gritting my teeth together, scribbling down my answer.

"She's pretty. She's a sophomore right?" Barbara asked and I look up at her, furrowing my eyebrows together.

"Babs you're so not helping."

She doesn't answer immediately as she highlighted a sentence in her text then placed her pen down, looking up at me. Her blue eyes looking calm and collected.

"Have you ever thought that maybe Wally doesn't think he likes you in that way. That maybe he's in the closet? Or thinks that he can't be gay so he is going to date girls to try to flush the feelings he has about you away?"

I sat back in my chair and thought it over, staring back up at her, "How would you kn-"

"Simple." She told me, tossing her hair behind her shoulder and smiling a bit. "I'm just way more observant than you. It's all about the body language my friend."


	10. A Heavy Abacus

**(A/N: ~Sigh~ I have returned. I'm back and healthy and ready to write. I got Clouddreams helping me out and we made this chapter super long. I hope you all enjoy it, and it makes up for the time that I've been gone. My days are switching and updates are going to be on Fridays now.)**

**Chapter Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the most wonderful cartoon that is called Young Justice.**

* * *

**~000~**

**The Special Two**

**Chapter Ten**

**A Heavy Abacus**

**~000~**

* * *

_**It was dark, and he felt so very alone. He laid on his back feeling bare, staring up to the dark abyss that surrounds him.**_

_**He was... Scared.**_

_**The emptiness of that void starts filling him, leaving him cold to the core. He didn't like being alone.**_

_**He wished he wasn't so very alone.**_

_**Suddenly as if a higher power had heard his plea and granted his wish, something warm starts occupying the space in front of him. Was it his own body that had developed this new warmth?**_

_**The presence comforts him, soothes away the hole that grew within him.**_

_**Until... A chuckle so creepy yet familiar tickles against his ear drums. He doesn't seem to find anything in this situation humorous yet he is laughing along.**_

"_**Wally I sometimes wonder about you," A young voice told him, and he raises his arms to wrap around the small body above him, feeling the soft skin against his fingertips.**_

"_**Rob?" he asked through the fog. His voice sounded so distant like it was echoing around him rather than him speaking it right out of his mouth.**_

"_**Guess again Wall-man."**_

_**He felt the pressure above him lesson and he looked up to the once dark abyss now the color of a deep beauteous blue. The very oceans that had once caught him until he all he could do was drown in their depths.**_

_**Rich's eyes, he thought to himself.**_

_**No words needed to be shared as hands started to explore, both his and Richard's, stroking down trembling sides. Up heaving backs, around pounding hearts, over firm swell of a behind.**_

_**He wasn't sure which hand was his own or what body belonged to whom. All he knew was that he was with someone now. This person. Richard was his other half.**_

_**His mind was clear. He was unafraid now. All the demons and his past that seemed to love to haunt him, washed away by Richard's touch. There was nothing to worry about, nothing to think about but the need to stay close to this boy forever.**_

_**Their bodies pressed together, finally in contact after their hands had explored. Finally what they both had yearned for. His breath caught in his throat as did his partner's. When twin erections bumped together, nestling in the softness of their hips he felt as if he was in utter bliss.**_

_**His hand boldly grabbed Richard's bottom... Or it was vice-versa? He couldn't tell now. Their minds were so close. They almost seemed inseparable in the vast expanse of nothingness they resided in. Their hips started to rock together, pressing gently then receding a tiny bit. They stimulated their sensitive skin of their hard members while breaths and gasps are heard throughout the abyss. They echo around him and he fights back reaching his completion right then from those sweet sounds.**_

_**Everything was perfection. Just like Richard.**_

_**He dug his fingers into the boy's back. He clung, clutched, and held on as if Richard would let him fall back into loneliness.**_

_**He could feel himself complete Richard as much as Richard joined him.**_

_**He moved his hands upward and felt Richard's heartbeat. It fluttered just like a baby bird's wings...**_

_**Like a Robin.**_

_**Richard started to move, shifting in his arms, making him protest a bit. He doesn't want the other to leave. A hand stroking down his side soothed him and reassures him that everything will be alright. After a moment he realizes what Richard was doing, he was moving so they could give one another equal pleasure.**_

_**They now faced one another's crotches, **__**the other's **__**sweet musk filling his nostrils heat pooled in his belly. His kissed his partner's cock tenderly. He let his lips linger as his hand stroked down the other's soft backside and thighs. One hand slipped in between two legs to stroke the soft, pliant skin on the inside. His actions were mirrored, followed by a curious tongue lapping at his rigid erection. A shudder worked through his body and ended in his partner's. He can feel his and Richard's muscles tense but at the same **__**time go languid as they loved each other, building this lust and pleasure between them with each pass of tongue, lips and hands.**_

_**Minutes passed, maybe hours as he touched and kissed his partner's passion, his own loved in return. Then the coil that developed in his stomach begins to break as he comes. Richard not too far behind. It's quietly and breathlessly, coating one another's throats with the stains of their rapture. Their bodies shuddered together and he clutched the other close, face buried in his partner's soft thighs as he panted. Suddenly their lips were together. He wasn't sure if he moved, his partner, or if they both did. He didn't care because at this very moment it didn't matter.**_

_**The taste of Richard made his toes curl and his heart sing. The kiss was soft in no rush, a kiss made to savor and love. How he expected to be kissed like. Not just the slight pecks he once had received before. This is what he wanted. This to him was love, **__**this comfort, affection that filled all the empty spaces. Richard pulled away from him, smiling down. **__**Eyes glittering with passion and this love. His mouth was open, taking, saying something just for him, but he couldn't hear.**_

_**A hand slides down his arm to his forearm as the words were said but not heard. That hand had settled itself over his scar and a **__**thumb **__**stroked the ragged skin against his inner wrist.**_

_**Suddenly his demons come back. Surrounding them, poking, prodding. Eating away at their peace. Throwing his past into the light, the best weapon to split them apart and take away his heart.**_

_**Tears begin to fall from his eyes and Richard only hushes him with his lips, and he can only lay there once again as Richard calms him from the demons whose whispers and beckons and told him to reside to the darkness.**_

* * *

There was something that I hadn't been very honest about with most people. My aunt and uncle knew full well of my issues. They think since it has been over five years that I was automatically over it.

I'm not.

But I don't want to talk to them about it. I hate the looks they give me, acting as if I was going to break. That I was some fragile child. I wasn't though. I was Kid Flash, partner of the Flash. I've fought with countless of villains and had my share of broken bones and fractures.

There was something wrong with me though. Memories of my experiences haunt me at night. Thoughts and dreams of Robin and Richard make me feel dirty. I don't like that my mind conjures up these things to plague me with.

I couldn't handle this.

I hated this feeling like this.

I stand in front of an apartment complex on the outskirts of Star City. I'm meant to be in bed, asleep, and I was sure if my aunt or uncle caught wind of my sudden disappearance in the middle of the night I wouldn't be able to do much of anything for the weeks to come.

But I had to chance it. I needed to talk to someone. My cell-phone is clutched in my left hand while I contemplate if it would be a good idea to have a chat with him.

I haven't talked to Roy since he declined the offer the team presented to him. He acted as if he didn't care for any of us anymore. I let out a heavy sigh. I knew Roy was as stubborn as I was, but he was still my friend. Even with his anger issues he was a good person to provide advice.

I glanced down at my phone and go through my contacts to find Roy's number then hit talk.

"_Wally?"_ asked a very tired and annoyed archer on the other line. _"What the hell? It's almost three in the morning."_

"Roy?" I asked my voice sounded hoarse and strained from all the crying I had done after waking up from my dream and rushing to Star City. "I know its late b-but can I come in and ta-talk?" I managed out before, letting out a choked sob that I tried to desperately contain.

After all the crying I had done. I thought I couldn't produce anymore tears. I guess I was wrong.

I heard a sigh on the other line and the archer said, _"Come on up."_

I didn't need to be told twice as I rushed up the steps after he let me in. The door was open for me and I sped in closing it behind me.

The smell of musk hits my nose and I try to contain anymore outburst of sobs that so desperately want to exist my throat. I find my fellow redhead in his kitchen making a pot of what I presumed was coffee.

"So, what do I owe this unexpected visit Wally?" he asked, glancing my way.

I shrugged and pulled out one of his plastic chairs and took a seat at his dinner table, "Fancied a chat with one of my best pals."

"At three in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep." I said honestly.

"You've been crying Wally. Your face is all red and blotchy like it always does when you cry." Roy told me, reaching into his cabinet to grab two coffee mugs, setting one in front of me.

"Can't a guy cry?" I asked plainly, wiping at my wet face.

"Wally cut the crap. What the hell is the matter?" Roy asked his voice rising and I felt the pressure behind my eyes started to build painfully.

"Sorry." I told him honestly. He poured the warm liquid into my cup and did the same for himself before taking a taking a seat across from me. We stare at each other for a while until the archer lets out a heavy sigh and says.

"Well, I'm guessing something happened that made you want to come here and talk to me. I'm not sure about what, but obviously it's something that's really bothering you. I hope I don't have to beat anyone up at that new school of yours."

I let out a chuckle and hiccupped shaking my head, "No it's nothing about school."

"Well that's good." Roy said. "But, you should probably keep talking. Since I'm awake I suppose I can listen and maybe provide some advice."

"I'm not sure you'll be able to provide any advice on this situation I'm in Roy. Not exactly something you've been through." I told him, biting down hard on my lip.

Roy looked at me for a moment. His blue eyes looking at my face carefully as if trying to figure what was wrong by just looking at me. I clutched the mug of coffee and gulped some of it down, trying to not look away from those those piercing eyes. I needed to rid the feeling of this ever-growing lump from my throat.

Let's just say it didn't work.

I coughed then winced setting the mug down against the table. The coffee had burned down my throat and made tears reappear in my eyes. Roy was still looking at me though, trying to pry the issues I was having out of my mouth. Until he suddenly took a deep sigh, "Wally, I think I know what's going on."

"I doubt it." I told him, pulling down my sweatshirt sleeve to cover my damaged scar on the inside of my wrist. "This is the last thing I think people would expect."

I watched as Roy took a sip of his coffee, setting it back on the table then said, "That's exactly why I think I'm right. Because I know I'm the only one who has expected it. Or I guess I should say the only one who has suspected it. Being your older friend, I am a bit better at giving you some advice and not as blinded as the ones on that team of yours. Maybe because I know you a bit better. Well, not as much as Robin but he might be too young to really notice this. Either way I think I know what this is about."

I looked up at Roy, feeling my cheeks grow warm. "Guess then," I somewhat ordered. I figured he would guess wrong. Roy probably thought I had gotten some girl pregnant, or something crazy like that.

"I will." Roy assured. "I'm just trying to figure out the best way to say this gently. I don't want to offend you if I'm wrong."

"Oh," I said. "I don't care. Just tell me what you are thinking."

"This might…" Roy started hesitantly, "I just don't see this not being offensive either way I put it… Uh, Wally does this whole thing have anything to do with Robin?"

I can feel my face heat up more vigorously and I nod, "Um… yeah. A little."

"Okay," Roy said. "Well I was just wondering Wally. If this offends you by all mean I give you permission to punch me here and now. But uh, do you have_ feelings_ for Robin?"

Roy cleared his throat and my face begins to feel like its boiling. I assume Roy is waiting for that punch to his face, but I didn't have the desire to. So I answer his question instead.

"It isn't Robin per say. I mean, I guess, I did have feelings for him, but," I stumbling over completing the sentence, "I think what you're trying to ask me is if I'm gay, Roy."

"Yeah." Roy said looking down at his cup awkwardly.

"I don't know." I tell him. My eyes start to water again, "I don't want to be if I am."

"Wally?" Roy asks and I start to cry all over again. The dreams and feelings I've been getting I can't take. I hear a chair get pushed away and steps grow closer to me. Until strong arms cradle me and I let out a sob.

"I'm guessing I'm the first one you've told about this?" Roy said quietly and I nod, hiding my face with my hands. "Wally there isn't any shame in being gay. I know it would be sort of scary to be in your position, but if it is who you are then you should accept it. How about this, I'll ask you some questions? Just to make sure."

I wiped at my face and looked up at him. "O-okay."

"Well," he started taking his arms away from me, "Do you find women attractive?"

I think about it, biting my lip. Thinking about my answer carefully, "In a percentage. I'd say ten percent."

I watched as Roy nodded and then ask, "And men?"

"I… um." I paused trying to find the courage to speak out, "If I'm going to be honest. I'd say ninety percent."

"So, you are gay." Roy said, staring down at me. He sounded sort of happy to hear this.

"Yeah," I whispered, suddenly mesmerized with the coffee mug shining in the light provided by Roy's kitchen light. "I guess I am."

I was gay. I was admitting that I liked guys.

"Wow." was all Roy could say, and I took my gaze off of the mug to his beaming face. "It's kind of weird to hear you say it than just be speculating it. But I thought so."

"How could you tell?" I wondered, pulling so hard my sleeve that I thought it was going to be ripped off of my sweatshirt.

"Well, I've always just sort of wondered honestly. The way you behave with girls… sort of made me think that you were trying to convince yourself something. When Barry told Dinah (Black Canary) about the depression you were diagnosed last year well, it did make sense with all of this as well. Plus the way you act around Robin."

"Does anyone else know about this? When did Barry tell Black Canary that? And I don't act differently around Robin. He isn't the one I like!" I all but scream out, making Roy widen his eyes.

"Calm down Wally." Roy said placing his hands on the table, "I believe most of them don't think so at all. As to Barry I believe he told Dinah for counselor's advice, wondering what he could do to make you yourself again. I overheard them talking about it when I used to train with Oliver. You really do act differently with Robin Wally, but it might because you two are so close. I know he should be the one to tell you but he does like you more than a friend."

"I know." I said, scratching at my heated face.

"_Oh_," Roy said sounding rather surprised. "He tell you or something?"

"Well he didn't tell me directly. More on the lines thought no one was in the room kind of situation." I tell Roy, whose face suddenly goes pink.

"And he trained with the goddamned Batman." Roy said, shaking his head.

"Ha, that's what I thought. After the whole trying not to freak out that he felt that way towards me." I said, smiling a bit. "But still how did you know Roy? When no one else has."

"I just thought it was obvious." Roy said, grinning down at me. "You don't seem like a gay boy, Wally, but for some reason I always thought you were a bit odd."

I give him a glare and he chuckled. "I'm sure this is still frightening, but I'm sure you're a little happier after coming to this realization, though, don't you think?"

"I don't know. I'm still a little freaked out about this." I told the archer, and feel him softly grip my shoulder.

"I know Wally, but it's going to be alright. I'm here if you need anything. Help talking to your aunt and uncle or anything."

"Thanks Roy." I told him, "You know you should sometimes lose the hard ass attitude in the field. I like this Roy a lot better."

I watched as he rolled his eyes and move back over to his seat. "Don't get used to it _West_."

We sat in silence for a while, taking sips of our coffee. I started to calm down from all the emotions that hit me like a lightening bolt; panic, fear, self disgust and pain. It started to fade away. I was relieved to tell at least _someone _about this. Yet there was still some of it bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

I was honestly terrified of what being gay would mean. Was I going to be stereotyped? I already was with my science background. Were members of the league going to say that I would never be allowed to be on the league, because of this?

"_So._" Roy started.

I snapping out of my thoughts to look at the archer. "I'm sure you won't want to tell me but… may I ask who the guy is?"

"No, it's okay." I assured and took a deep breath, "He goes to school with me. He's a grade below me. His name is Richard. Richard Grayson."

The smile Roy was giving me seemed a little weird but I didn't get a chance to ask him why he was smiling like he knew something I didn't, because he suddenly said,

"You better get going home Kid. It's already past four in the morning. Don't want you to get caught out bed."

"Right." I said standing up and picked up my mug pouring the rest of the contents down the sink and quickly washed it out with water. "Thank you Roy for everything."

"Anytime Wally." He stopped then said, "But may be morning calls and visits could happen later in the future yeah? If you ever need talk again about this."

"Oh, yeah." I said sort of apologizing. I waved a goodbye, heading back home before Aunt Iris would wake up and check in on me.

**~000~**

"Come on Wally. Let's not waste all day in here. I still wanted to stop by the arcade. It closes at nine." I told the closed dressing room door. I can hear rustling behind the door as a response and I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure you look fine Wally. Come on out."

There is a pause where I impatiently tap my foot against the store's floor and I hear more rustling behind the door. I'm about to open my mouth and call for him to get out and let me see the clothes I helped him pick out when his voice sounds from behind the shut door.

"Hey Rich?" He asks, sending tingles up my spine at the nickname he chooses to call me. "You promise you won't laugh if it looks terrible on me?"

Despite the tingles I was feeling I furrowed my eyebrows together. I found this behavior from the impulsive speedster odd. Lately, he has been concerned with how he looked and wasn't being as playful as he usually is. He hasn't had a conversation with Robin in five days. Anytime he would show up at the cave he would raid the kitchen, emptying out anything that he could get his itching fingers on. He would sit on the couch in the living room, filling his mouth with chips in one hand while his other hand held the television's remote.

He would channel surf every five minutes or so. Conner had already gotten pissed off with Wally about four days ago, yelling at him that he could at least watch something all the way through. I remember watching Wally's face became so expressionless that would make even Batman proud. I watched him stand up, wiping off the crumbs on his pants and sped away without saying a word.

Only leaving a gust of wind behind him.

We all tried to talk to him, but he would only give us short responses, giving us this bull that he was completely fine. That he merely just needed time to think things over. It scared me, because I had no idea what the hell he was going on about. None of us did.

It was depressing that Wally didn't think he could confide in me. Heavy on the _de._

So it was surprising that this morning while I was smoothing out my hair to receive a text from the gloomy speedster, asking Dick if I could help him pick something out after school today to wear to the birthday party Bette was planning for him. I couldn't find myself to object to his simple request. I had to find out what was going on with him. Batman was keeping me so busy we never really got to hang out except for missions so I suppose it would seem natural he wasn't coming to Robin if I never got to spend time with him. If Robin couldn't get Wally to spill maybe Richard can.

"I promise I will not laugh. A bit." I told him, reminding myself why I was here.

I hear a heavy sigh from the other side of the door, and he carefully opened it. Wally stepped out the room, holding open the door. His face turning a deep crimson.

I nearly swallowed my tongue. _Oh, my god._ My mind could only provide to explain the current situation I was in. I stared at the usually carelessly and casually dressed speedster now wearing clothes that I certainly approved of.

No longer did Wally don the slightly large off-colored t-shirt. Instead in its place was an snugly fitted charcoal shirt, with its sleeves rolled up to the middle of his forearms. The black buttons that ran down the middle perfectly followed the form of his well-toned chest. I had no problem picturing the exact shape and size of Wally's torso. His jeans were a great improvement on the slightly baggy ones he normally wore. Not too tight, but not too loose; the pants gave the speedster some room to move. Yet still showcased Wally's toned thighs, and if Wally were to turn around. I was sure that his behind would look perfect in those jeans as well.

"I changed my mind. I think I'd rather you to be laughing at me."

"What?" I asked waking up from a daze my eyes looking up at his green orbs.

"That bad, huh?" he asked sheepishly, pointing at the clothes that showed off his body so well.

_Oh, yeah really. Like so much better than well._

"I didn't say anything of the sort." I told him, wishing he would turn around so I could see what his backside would look like.

"That's my point you haven't said anything."

"Because I'm having a hard time believing it's still you! Wally, it's not bad at all. It's better. _Much_ better dude," I said firmly. I paused and took another few seconds to admire the new look the speedster was sporting once more. "Trust me, you look… really, really good."

A hint of an smile appeared on the ginger's face, but then all too sudden dissipates. "Alright. Can I go back inside now?" he asked. I assumed because he probably didn't appreciate being so closely ogled at.

"Uh, sure. Take the shirt off, but leave the pants. I'm going to give you another shirt to try on." I told him as he strides back into the room, and shut the door.

"Kay, but I only have a twenty. So I'll probably just get a pair of jeans and wear a shirt I have at home." He said behind the door and I bite my bottom lip. My cheeks felt like they had been set on fire. Wally in his normal attire was a sight to behold. But this well-dressed Wally was simply incredible! All I really wanted to do at the moment was to open that dressing room door, and run my fingers down the speedster's chest. I wanted to confirm that Wally's pectorals and abdominals really were as tantalizing as they appeared even through a shirt. Heat remained throughout my body as an image of Wally in those jeans flashed through my mind. Being a fraction tighter than Wally's usual pair, I was given the chance to glimpse briefly his crotch region and I note that the material in that area had a distinct outward curve.

As if in response, the temperature in my body rose increasingly and settled in the V of my own jeans. _Calm down! _I warned myself, trying desperately rid myself of the embarrassingly pink cheeks.

"Have the next one ready?"

This was the second time I had to snap myself out of a daze. I hurriedly sorted through the pile of clothes beside me, trying to pick out a grey V-neck shirt that was sure to show off Wally's upper body muscles.

"Yeah here," I told him, handing him the sweater over the door. I felt him grip onto the shirt his hand was merely inches away from mine.

"Well," I said quickly, letting go off the shirt quickly and stepped back over to the display table of shirts and pants. "I could help you out. If you really want the shirts."

"That's really cool of you but," Wally said, opening the door and I swallowed back a moan. "It's not necessary. The pants alone are nineteen."

"It's no trouble Wally." I told him because I really wanted to transform Wally's wardrobe into one that would leave him the envy of all. Plus, I still had to get the speedster something for his birthday. Which was tomorrow.

Being the first ward of a wealthy aristocrat, I had an almost unhealthy supply of money available to me at any time. Of course, I had enough sense in me to not let it get to my head. It wasn't until after my family had died on that broken wire that's when I truly understood her words. When I first arrived at the Wayne manor my room was filled with things that I've always yearned for, but that didn't matter anymore because everything I needed had slipped past my fingers. They had fallen through the air and went into a world that I couldn't enter yet.

I shake my head, ridding the thoughts of the past since it always brought an unbearable pressure behind my eyes. I decided that in _this_ situation that I was going to buy whatever the speedster really wanted.

"Don't worry about it West. Think of it as an early birthday present." I told him and before he could utter a response I ushered him back into the dressing room. I found another pair of pants that we picked out earlier and flung it over the dressing room door, telling him to try those on.

**~000~**

"Aunt Iris is going to freak with all the clothes you got me." I said my stomach twisted with panic at the long lecture I was going to endure when I get home. "Rich, let's go back you really don't have to buy me clothes to wear. I only invited you to come with me to help me pick something out for that birthday party. Not buy all of this."

I watched as Rich looked over his shoulder. He suddenly looked hurt. "You saying that you don't like the present I got you for your birthday?"

"No!" I said quickly, re-adjusting the many bags in my hands, "You know what I mean."

"I don't. It's a birthday gift. If you want I'll come over and tell Iris that." He said and I remembered the dream I had about him a last night and the discussion I had with Roy this morning.

"N-no that's alright. I'm sure you have to be home soon." I said, checking the time on my watch it was already five.

"_Hm_," he hummed and looked around the mall that we were in. "Instead of going to the arcade want to grab something to eat?"

Every fiber of my being screamed at me to say yes but a tiny bit of myself said no because I was afraid of what I might do. I've been containing this discovery for a bit.

I really wanted to feel his lips against mine.

"Uh –" I stopped because my stomach suddenly gave a growl, and I blushed.

"I take that as a yes?" Dick asked and I nodded sheepishly, following him towards the food court. We walk, talking about nothing of importance. We just talked since that's what friends do. My heart though, it just kept beating so rapidly in my chest. I swear that it was going to give out very soon. Dick was just smiling at me, making my cheeks grow redder, and his laughter at my attempted joke was just maddening to me.

I didn't know what to do. His lips were just begging me to kiss him.

"So, what do you think sounds good?"

"_Huh?"_ I asked turning to look at Dick who raising his eyebrows at me.

"Dude, stop fantasizing about Bette. You'll see her tomorrow, and it's gross." Dick said.

_I'm not thinking about her. I'm thinking about you._

"I think I'm just going to get a sub." I said, heading towards the substation, Dick hot at my heels.

"Well are you going to tell her that you like her. She obviously likes you?" he asked behind me and I bit on my upper lip.

"I don't think I like her like that." I tried to drop the conversation, waiting impatiently as the guy in front of me contemplated on what he wanted.

"What exactly is on a BLT sub?"

The employee behind the counter gave the customer a weird look, trying to figure out if he was for real or not and tried to be professional without laughing at the man's crazy question.

"But just Monday you said that you thought she was cute, and that you were going to ask her out." Dick pried, moving around me to see my face. As I try to not met his pretty blue eyes.

"You find something bad about her?" he asked, and I shook my head thinking,

_More on the lines of I found something else about myself._

**~000~**

"Are you sure we can be up here?" Wally asked sounding all of a sudden terrified.

"Well, probably not but I think it'll be okay since Bruce is on good terms with the people who own this mall. _Daddy_ helps them maintain their debts." I told Wally giving him a wink.

"That doesn't give me any comfort Dick." He said and I shrugged.

"Damn Wally and you're a super? I thought you'd be a little more adventurous. You do everything Flash tells you?"

He gave me a glare and opened the door that led to the roof of the mall his bag of fast-food clutched tightly in his left hand. "Fine, but I'm not going to be blamed if we get caught."

"Fine." I agreed and Wally shyly walked out on the roof going to the side and looked out at Gotham. I followed him and look out at my city. The city that Batman and I protect. The sun was just settling over the skyline and nightfall was approaching sooner than what I thought.

Then all hell would break loose.

After a while of just staring mesmerized by the city's scenery Wally and I sit down to eat. The only noises that are heard are the slight chirping from the birds overhead and the speedster's horrible manners. I take small bites of my sandwich and let out a sigh. I needed to talk to him. I had to know what was wrong. I set my sandwich on the wrapping paper and look up at Wally who was just opening his bag of potato chips. He was always so absorbed when he ate.

"Hey Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"You doing alright?" I asked cautiously. A bitter wind suddenly flies past us and we shiver.

"I'm fine." He told me, reaching his hand in the chip bag.

"I suppose you look fine, but if there was anything wrong would you tell me?" I really wished I had my mask on. I should have known Wally wouldn't be open with Dick when he wouldn't even talk to Robin.

"I guess I would." Wally said, as I watch him scratch at his chin. My eyes were drawn to the scar that flashed with each scratched. The damaged skin stuck out against his fair skin. It looked well healed so I knew it didn't happen any time soon. It was about an inch long across so I assumed whenever he got it he needed sutures. It looked like it was gashed into with a blade. My stomach did a horrible flip. I was hoping that mark had nothing to do with the way the speedster was acting, and yet I knew that it did.

"We are good friends right? Even though we've only been friends for a couple months, yeah?" Wally suddenly asked, and I pried my eyes away from the scar to his face. He looked very sad all of a sudden and it was irritating for me to see him like that, and not knowing why because he was so stubborn and won't tell me.

"Yeah, I feel like we've known each other for a while even though we've known each other for a few months." I lied, taking a sip of my coke hoping to wash the guilt away.

"You have that feeling too?" Wally asked, smiling over at me. Which I tried to return, but probably looked forced.

I was supposed to be his best friend. I was supposed to make him happy when he was blue. I was to help him through anything. That was how it worked, and he would return the favor.

But I was being a horrible friend.

_I'm a horrid friend. Please Wally when I'm able to tell you who I am. Please don't hate me as much as I hate myself for keeping this from you._ I begged to him within my mind, and swallowed.

"So, I feel like I can trust you and tell you something," Wally began and I nodded, telling him that he could. "And you could do the same Rich."

"O-kay."

Wally runs his hand through his hair, staring out at the other side of the roof. "I really don't know where to start."

"How about the beginning?" I asked and he smiled still looking out. His green eyes suddenly going glassy.

"That's probably the best place. I- I've been having some really fucked up dreams lately." I flinched because I don't think I've ever heard Wally say that word before now. _What the hell was going on?_

"At first they were just plain nightmares of my past, but now-" He stopped and sniffed the air. "They've been different."

I frowned because I didn't know he was having nightmares at all. He didn't tell me (Robin) anything anymore.

"Like what?"

He shook his head and took his bag of chips, eating the chips that were left.

"Wally, please trust me." I said, biting my lip and carefully put my hand on his forearm. My insides fluttered feeling his body heat through the material of his school's uniform shirt. He glanced at me his eyes watering a tad and I opened up my mouth to ask what was wrong.

"Richard, please don't tell anyone." He begged and I nodded, feeling my heart break at this sight.

"Wally what's wro-"

"I'm gay."

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**

**Maybe review? *Goes and hides before someone can throw something at me!***

**With love and always stay asterous (Update next Friday!)**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	11. Coldhearted Realities

**(A/N: Hey guys so today's Friday! *Cheers!* and as promised a new chapter is out!)**

**Things to look out for: I changed POV's a lot so look out for the ~000~ kay?**

**Disclaimer: Some references to YJ season one Coldhearted is in here so beware!**

**Read this special offer!**

***A big thanks! Oh, guys I've never had that many people review/favorite/follow one chapter before I just wanted to say thank you so much for supporting me/Clouddreams/ and the story as a whole. You guys are really awesome I may just get a 100 reviewed story, and because of that who ever does I'm going to PM the special gal or gentle-lad and give them the chance to either let something happen to the story the Special Two that they are just dying to want to happen (NO SEX OR KISSING YET FOR THE SPECIAL TWO) or I'll write something for the special person if they want that's separate. So... Reviewing would be awesome guys! Thank you again. Excluding anyone who isn't logged in or is a guest... Because I won't be able to contact you.***

* * *

**~000~**

**The Special Two**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Coldhearted Realities**

**~000~**

* * *

**_Previously on The Special Two:_**

"At first they were just plain nightmares of my past, but now-" I stopped and sniffed the chilly air. I felt congested all the sudden.

_Perfect. I think I'm coming down with a cold._

"They've been different." I told the boy who was acting more of a friend that anyone from Keystone ever had, snapping out of my impulsive thought and glanced over at him seeing his eyes widen. He looked shocked and worried. A deep worry I would expect from Rob, not a kid I barely knew.

"Like what?" He asked his voice quivering slightly.

I shook my head looking down at my half empty bag of chips and stuffed my hand into it. I couldn't tell him. He had already been so accepting of me being Kid Flash. I knew this would be too much. He would tell me how much of a fag I was and walk away declaring our friendship officially over. I couldn't lose Rich as a friend. He was the only person I considered a friend at that academy. He felt like the only friend I had ever had in my civilian life. I felt the pressure behind my eyes grow and I blinked as if this act would swallow my tears and despair back.

"Wally, please trust me." I heard him say and I jumped slightly when I felt his hand against my forearm. My insides fluttered around excitedly and that same electrostatic coursed through me every time he touched my skin. I'm tempted to shrug him off but this feeling was simply **_intoxicating_**. I glanced up hoping to see those azure eyes and sure enough I see those deep blue orbs staring back at mine. His irises swam with despair, sadness, shame and was that… guilt hidden in there as well? I couldn't find a logical reason as to why he was feeling guilty but even so, his eyes were boring into mine and the pressure behind my eyes began to burst through.

"Richard, please don't tell anyone." I was begging him truly pleading. I watched him immediately nod and I sighed,

"Wally what's wro-"

I felt like my mouth and my brain weren't connected as I cut him off mid-sentence and burst out without really thinking, "I'm gay."

* * *

**~000~**

_Wally's gay?_

_The guy, the redhead speedster, who is sitting next to me?_

_He who is Kid Flash._

_He who ALWAYS flirts with any girl he sees… is gay._

The joy and a sort of positive emotion filtered throughout me. I'm giddy and my hands are shaking. He just confessed that he was gay. I mean it didn't mean he like me…_** yet**_… but it was just a matter of time yeah?

_Was this another dream?_

I subtly reached over and pinched my forearm tightly then winced a bit as the pain suddenly erupted from the applied pressure I inflicted.

_So, this wasn't a dream. It's real? It's really real!_

All I really wanted to do now was to lean over and kiss him right then and there. Wrap my arms around his neck and invade his wet cavern and…

"Wally West is gay… huh, fancy that." I said without noticing I wasn't speaking inside my mind anymore. I immediately slapped my hand over my mouth, but the damage was done.

I heard him sniff then more tears began to flow down his cheeks. He started to get up collecting his trash and said, "Right, well I have no idea why I just said that. I-I gotta go. I think my aunt and uncle are going to wonder where I ran off to. Thanks for the clothes but you can take them back. I really don't want them anymo-"

"Wally!" I quickly yelped out, thrusting my hand up and wrapped my hand around his forearm. Despite his fruitless attempts to escapes I didn't let him go even when he tried to wrench away. He wasn't going to run away from me again. "I'm sorry for saying that. I was -" I stopped trying to find the right words to say next, "I just wasn't expecting that confession. What I just said was rude. I suppose I know how you felt when you asked about the circus and whether or not I could read people's fortunes. I'm sorry, but please don't leave because of that. Please?"

I watched thankful when Wally slumped back into his sitting position. He drew his knees close to his face, dropped his trash against the roof's flooring, and began to sob, covering his face with his open palms.

Looking at how upset he was by his own confession I knew right then I couldn't tell him about the feelings I felt towards him. How could I? He would either think I'm just trying to make him happy that he wasn't the only gay boy on this roof or would totally feel I was making fun of him again. I wanted to weep at this realization exactly like Wally was demonstrating.

But I couldn't cry. I had to be strong for him right now.

"Wally?" I asked, reaching my hand on his knee and rubbed it lightly. "It's okay."

I heard a series of muffled words emerging from Wally's covered mouth and I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"Huh?" I asked leaning in closer, and heard another series of muffled sounds and heaving breaths. I rolled my eyes shaking my head. Wally had a habit of doing that when he was upset and thought everyone could understand him with his mouth covered like that.

"Wally I can't understand you when you have your mouth covered."

Another set of muffled sounds and a hiccup.

"Wally." I sighed, taking hold of his wrists and pulled his hands away from his face. The speedster looked up suddenly his eyes widening at the sudden action. I watched feeling like my heart was going to break as single tear ran down the apple of his rosy cheeks and halts in its movements. While other tears clung onto his ginger eyelashes as if Wally was still trying to hold back on showing his emotions in front of me. I can tell his face was flushed despite how dark it was becoming. His pale lips were quivering and he kept heaving making me breathe in his barbecued chip breath.

At this moment right here I wanted nothing but to lean onto him. To tell him that it was going to be alright. To let him know that it didn't matter if he was gay, straight, or bisexual. He could be purpled skin for all I cared. I just wanted him to know that I was here for him. That I'd always be.

We stared at each other for awhile. I stared into his evergreen eyes, I was just noticing then that he had specks of an amber hue that was well hidden his his irises. I had never noticed his eyes were that breathtaking. While Wally's eyes twitched back and forth staring back at my dull blue eyes. He seemed to be on a verge of something but unlike Miss Martian I didn't have the ability to read people's minds.

"Wally if you let me," I began, my mouth moving and I really didn't know what I was trying to say, but I knew whatever it was, I meant it with all of my being. "I'll be here for you."

I watched as he blinked a tear rolling down his cheek and I instinctively reached out and carefully wiped it away from his face. That's when I noticed he was beginning to lean in, taking my wrist away from his face and my breath hitched. He was so close and the smell of barbecue was stronger. His pale lips puckered and I closed my eyes trying not to smile as all of my dreams were finally becoming reality.

_This was it. My first kiss! Wally is seriously going to kiss me! Please if this is a dream don't let me wake up!_

But unfortunately I did. Or I should say reality struck.

**~000~**

_What am I thinking? I can't kiss him. I can't kiss him. Am I trying to drive him off? I'm lucky he hasn't run off yet, that he is being so supportive. Plus he's straight. He's __**normal**__, and anyway I don't even know if Rich would ever feel that way about me._

I looked down letting my head fall and let out a deep sigh. It wasn't the right time. My head was in a fog, and I felt awful and it wasn't just because of this realization of my sex orientation.

I felt ill.

"Thank you Rich," I said to the flooring of the roof unable to look at him after what I had nearly done, "for being here for me. Sorry I cried."

"You're welcome." He told me. I felt it as he shyly moved away from me and I suddenly felt alone. I wanted to pull him back closer to me but I knew that I shouldn't. "Don't apologize about crying dude everyone does it. It's a normal reaction when you're upset about something."

"My dad always said that a man should never cry. That holding it in is the best way." I said wiping away any lingering tears.

"Well then obviously your dad wasn't a man himself." I heard him say and I looked up at his now serious demeanor. "If your dad told you that he is mistaken. Maybe came to believe that from his own father, but a guy who is willing to cry when times are tough for him is a true man. Why put labels on people anyhow? Where does it get us? Nowhere really. Just shows that we are unwilling to be individual and that's-"

I raised an eyebrow. I think this was the first time I actually heard him ramble. I sort of liked it. It was cute. I shook my head ridding the thoughts lingering there and put a hand on his shoulder. "Rich, I got it."

He stopped in mid-sentence his cheeks reddening. He lifted up his hand and scratched the back of his head and looked down sheepishly. "Sorry I get carried away sometimes."

I shrugged because I was known to do the same thing. We sat in silence looking around ourselves. Both of us I am sure were caught up in our own musings.

I felt better, maybe even relieved, that I had told Rich. I knew today wasn't the day to tell him about my feelings. I needed to know more about Rich before I pursued this crush I have on him, things like if he would even be interested in guys. I wanted to know him a bit better than what I did at the moment, and if I had a chance, if he could even be interested in a guy like me (seriously what did Rob see), but I obviously don't want to wait until it's too late.

Rich seemed very happy for me though. I felt myself smile a bit and heard him suddenly piped up, "Hey Wally. Am I the only person you've told this to?"

I shook my head. "No, I told one of my old friends. Spe- I mean Red Arrow."

"Oh the guy that used to be partners with Green Arrow?" He asked and I nodded.

"Well, are you thinking about telling your aunt and uncle?"

I shrugged glancing his way before saying, "I'm not sure. I don't think I can at the moment, but I know I will have to in the future."

"What about Robin? Isn't he a close friend of yours?"

I could feel my cheeks grow hot. "What's with the twenty questions dude?"

"Sorry I just was wondering how many people you've told. I would've thought I'd be at the bottom of your list." he told me leaning against the wall of the roof and opened his chip bag.

I shook my head at him and leaned back as well taking a chip from the his bag and watched as he gave me a death glare.

"I'm always hungry alright. Kid Flash you're hanging out with."

He laughed and shoved his hand back into the bag. I had a feeling I shouldn't probably tell him this but maybe he could provide some advice on the subject. Maybe Rich knew how I could gently tell Robin I wasn't interested in him.

"Hey Rich, I know I've thrown a lot at you today but can I ask your advice on something awkward?"

"_Er_... Sure? What about?" He asked and I shifted into a more comfortable position. I bit hard onto my lip and thought carefully of how I was going to word this,

"Well, last week I caught my best friend Rob jerk off with thoughts of yours truly and I'm really not sure ho- Dude! You alright?" I asked as Rich suddenly started gagging on the chips he tried to swallow.

His face was beet red and he had tears in his eyes. He wheezed out trying to get air back into his lungs.

"Got it down the wrong pipe?" I asked and began to lightly pound on his back as he coughed into his palm.

I wondered if I had to perform the Heimlich maneuver on poor Rich and my cheeks suddenly went warm at the thought of wrapping my arms around his small form.

He nodded suddenly and staggered upwards walking over to the other edge of the roof, coughing into his palm.

"Are you sure?" I asked getting up, striding to where the coughing boy was and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-yeah." he wheezed then shoved me away a bit and I raised an eyebrow. "Don't you ever say something like that when I'm eating. Well at least give me some warning before you do!" he shouts his face still beet red as he wiped away any tears from his eyes.

"Ha- Sorry Rich." I chuckled as he glared at me with his piercing blue eyes.

**~000~**

A cold wind flies passed us and we both simultaneously shiver from the bitter cold wind. Winter was truly approaching.

"You think it's going to snow tonight?" I asked the speedster, hoping to distract him, who shrugged and gathered up his things.

"Maybe," he said looking up briefly to the gathering clouds, before giving me a worried look. "Rich it's not Rob I like, any thoughts on what I should do to let him down easy?"

I looked down at my tightly clasped hands and fought the urge to walk far away from Wally and never look back._ How many times does he plan on making my heart skip a beat then make it stop without a care in the world?_

"Oh, I don't know. I mean I really don't know him." I told Wally pinching my arm tightly, "I suppose you should be straight with him. Just tell him how you feel. He might get upset but if you guys are close and I think you are since you never shut up about him. I think you guys will still be friends."

My breath suddenly hitched when I felt the speedster crush me with his out of nowhere hug. "Thank you for everything Rich really." he told me his head burrowing on my shoulder.

Here again my insides fluttered but it wasn't as if I could do a thing. I glanced down feeling a slight pressure develop behind my eyes and whispered out because I was afraid my voice would crack, "Anytime Wally. Anytime."

* * *

"So, what are you going to do for the rest of the night?" I asked as we exited the mall just a few minutes after Wally gave me a hug and telling me his gratitude.

I felt numb. I actually felt like I was on autopilot. My mouth kept moving and I just let it run.

"Uh, going home probably take a quick nap then I gotta go to work. Some of my friends are throwing me a little surprise party." Wally told me and my insides felt icy. I had totally forgotten about that.

_Crap! I got to head home... Like now._

"But you already know it's a surprise party. So how it is still a surprise." I said as we headed down the sidewalk the air becoming chiller and flurries began to fall.

"Oh it is." Wally winked and I rolled my eyes, shuffling my feet.

"I think you need to go home and look up the definition of _surprise_."

"Nah man I need a rest." He said and we turned towards the street his apartment was located on. "You got a ride home? Do you want me to get you home?"

Even though there was nothing in the world I'd rather him do. I shook my head and shivered at the cold. "Alfred left me a message saying he was in the cafe down the street." I lied and he nodded starting to walk towards it.

"Uh, that's alright." I said, grabbing hold of Wally's wrist. "You should probably go home. You look a little bit pale."

And thankfully he truly did.

"It's no trouble." Wally said.

"Thank you but really Wally just go inside, you gotta rest up if you've got to go to a party. Have fun for me okay?"

He smiled at me and shuffled in one of his bags and pulled out one of the knitted sweaters and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked taking it. "You don't want it?"

"No I just think you should wear it. So you'll stay warm." Wally tells me and I blushed.

"It's just down the street."

"I insist. You can give it back to me tomorrow at school... If we have it." Wally said gesturing to the little snowflakes that danced in the wind above us.

I chuckled told him thanks and pulled the comfy sweat over my head and instantly felt warm.

"Well then see you." Wally starts to say barely turning from me before I grab onto his wrist for the second time and looked into his bright green eyes.

"Wally I just wanted to say that after everything we shared on top of that roof. You're still my friend and if there is anything that you need me to do or just to listen. I want you to know I'm here to do exactly that."

_Please Wally, please don't be so dumb and really look at me. Please figure out it's Robin without the mask._

Silence creeped in as we stared at each other for awhile. Blue into green. Green into blue. Until,

"That's- Thank you Rich. I really appreciate it. You know you can tell me whatever you like as well."

I nodded. _But I really can't._

"Good night." and just like that the impulsive speedster was gone from my reach. He keeps slipping out of my grasp and I cannot seem to hold onto him and that's when the first tear slips passes and dropped onto the cold street's sidewalk freezing on contact as the temperature in my heart begins to chill.

**~000~**

_**'**__**Zeta-tube network are now offline. Due to extreme atmospheric conditions.'**_

"Whoa, I just made it." I said feeling giddy then zoomed into the kitchen, peeking my head through the threshold, raising an eyebrow when my eyes met the darkness. I proceed to the lounge, where again I am met with darkness, "Totally would be a tragedy if I missed my own sup-"

Suddenly bright lights are turned on above me and a loud cheer erupted both of my eardrums.

"**_SURPRISE_****!**"

My teammates had popped out of various hiding places and smiling at me. Flash and Red Tornado hadn't bothered to hide. Flash was already eating a plate of red skinned potato salad and a hot dog,_ should have known_, and Red Tornado standing next to Flash being, _awkward_, as always.

I smiled back and a bubble of laughter passes my lips as I tried to act surprised, "Oh, guys you remembered my birthday and threw me a surprise party? You shouldn't have."

"Right, cause it's not like you haven't been hinting for days or anything." I heard Robin pipe up and I blushed as Zatanna and Megan dragged me over to the couch.

"Birthday boy has to wear this." Artemis told me handing me a birthday party hat. It was purple and yellow striped and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"I'm so not wearing that." I told her and she rolled her eyes dropping the hat onto the coffee table where two cakes and a cupcake was sitting.

"Oh, Wally you have to!" M'gann insisted batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah Wally it's your birthday." Artemis inquired giving me a smirk.

"Just do it already." Conner said crossing his hands in front of his chest.

I groaned out and pulled on the ridiculous hat on top of my head giving the whole lot a look of my displeasure, "Alright, you happy now?"

There is a slight sound of a picture being taken making me squint at the flash that blinded me all the sudden. I blinked several times and watched Artemis sets her phone down at her side a Cheshire smirk tugging at her lips. I groaned because I knew that I probably looked bad and it was now on _Facebook_, _Twitter_ and most likely_ Instagram_.

"I seriously hate you." I mouthed at the female archer who only shrugged pocketing her phone.

"We made two cakes!" M'Gann gushed and I smiled at her.

"Awesome, what will you guys eat?" I asked half joking half being serious.

"We'll split the cupcake." she joked and lit the candles on the first cake then proceed to the next one. "Make a wish Wally."

"What you guys aren't going to sing me _Happy Birthday_?"

**~000~**

I clapped after we all sang and the speedster gleefully blew out the candles on top of his sweet sixteen birthday. I felt slightly thrilled with Wally's sudden upbeat attitude. Maybe a nap was all he needed.

"Oh, but Megan if I don't get a birthday kiss then my wish won't come true."

I sighed, here we go again. I strode towards the coffee table where Megan was cutting the cake and passing out pieces to everyone. I take one and walk over to Zatanna who had her back towards the rest most likely trying to hide her discomfort from the recent events. After her father had taken her place and is now under Doctor Fate's control she was left without a family. She was recently living at the cave with M'gann and Conner. I wasn't sure if she would zeta beam to her old school in New York or she would transfer to Happy Harbor High in the next couple of weeks.

"You settling in okay?" I asked handing her a plate of Wally's birthday cake and she takes it gingerly from my hands looking like she was fighting back tears and said,

"Oh, yeah. It's totally just like home."

"Well," I said taking a glance over at Wally, my insides growing cold as M'gann gave him a kiss on top of his forehead and told him to have a happy birthday, "I know this is all new and a bit intimidating but," I watched as Wally took a third piece of his birthday cake, "someday you'll get used to the way Wally eats."

We exchanged a smirk. I watched as Zatanna finally picked up her fork and took a bite out of the cake. "Not bad." She told me. "How come you didn't get a piece?"

I'm about to lie and tell her I wasn't that hungry since I had already consumed enough calories today. When Artemis came up in between us. "Think we should tell him?"

I turned and watched as the speedster pestered M'gann and I felt like some sort of inner beast was wanting to rip M'gann's sweet smile off her face for even daring to laugh at Wally's jokes.

" Isn't he the only one that doesn't know?" Zatanna asked and Artemis nodded.

Oh how I wondered how Wally could be so obvious... Or was it he was totally blind?

"Then please allow me to do the honor." I said because I was sure that beast was going to take over. Neither of the girls stopped me and I made my way over towards the speedster. Hoping that I wouldn't blush from what he had witnessed me doing.

**~000~**

A soft touch at my shoulder made me shudder. Tiny shocks spark up my spine and I wondered if Rich had somehow gotten into the cave. I turned and saw my best friend dark messy hair swept to the side. Clever smirk because of the prankster he was and those damned darkened glasses that wiped out his eyes. Whatever they looked like.

"Hey Wally happy birthday" he said leaning close. I felt my insides suddenly go erratic and my heart started to pound hard against my chest. I had no idea what he was going to do. He wouldn't think to kiss me here. Would he? I know I was joking with M'gann because I wanted Conner to get a little mad but..

_What was Rob thinking!?_

I jumped upward nearly spilling half of the contents on the coffee table, seeing Robin's hurt mixed shocked expression.

"Wally what's wrong?" M'gann said behind me and I noticed she had used her telekinesis before the food she probably slaved over the stove would flop onto the carpeted floor.

"No-thing." I stammered. Not taking my gaze off of the now red-tinted bird in front of me. "I gotta talk to Robin alone. Rob?" I asked beckoning him to follow me. He looked around himself and got up without saying a word and followed me out of the room.

"What's wrong with you?" Robin asked me and I shook my head leading him towards the souvenir room. I held the door open for him to walk into but instead he looked up at me and gave me a weird look.

"Well come on." I told him. I watched as he bit his bottom lip and walked into the room. I turned on the lights and shut the door behind me. "How do you set up a secure room or make it silent?"

"Why?" Rob asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Do you want Superboy to hear this conversation?"

"Well that depends on the topic of the conversation." Robin said and I groaned. I didn't want to just come out with it.

"Computer engage security protocols 044 authorization B-01."

There was a sound of gears shifting and everything went quiet.

"Thanks." I told my friend and headed towards the display of souvenirs I've collected from every mission from the time Kaldur, Rob and I snuck into Cadmus and saved Conner up to the last mission where every adult eighteen and older was on a different earth.

"What's this about?" Robin asked and I absent mindedly played with Artemis' arrow, thinking back on how I had grabbed hold of that little acrobat behind me just in the nick of time before Professor Ivo's amazing Amazo would have fried his face off with Superman's ability to shoot heat rays from his eyes.

It was about time that I should just tell him. No matter what he should still be my friend. Or at least I hope he would... I took a deep breath and glanced up at my best friend, "I-"

_**"Attention team. Polar stealth mission briefing in five."**_

Briefing in five? Worst timing in the world Bats.

"You wanna talk after we get back?" Robin suddenly asked, rubbing his elbow looking anywhere but my face.

"Yeah. I think that would be best." I told him. He nodded and told the computer to disengage and the door shifted opened.

"I wonder if it has to do with the crazy weather." Robin wondered and I shrugged following him out.

"Doubt it. I bet Batman finally found something to do with that gang Interlocks." I said and we both rushed to go get changed because now we only had four minutes left to get ready for our mission.

* * *

**Read this special offer!**

***A big thanks! Oh, guys I've never had that many people review/favorite/follow one chapter before I just wanted to say thank you so much for supporting me/Clouddreams/ and the story as a whole. You guys are really awesome I may just get a 100 reviewed story, and because of that who ever does I'm going to PM the special gal or gentle-lad and give them the chance to either let something happen to the story the Special Two that they are just dying to want to happen (NO SEX OR KISSING YET FOR THE SPECIAL TWO) or I'll write something for the special person if they want that's separate. So... Reviewing would be awesome guys! Thank you again. Excluding anyone who isn't logged in or is a guest... Because I won't be able to contact you.***

**With love and review, review, review!**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	12. I Heard Your Voice in a Dream

**(A/N: Oh my gosh guys I've never thought I'd ever get a hundred reviewed story. Thank you just thank so much you guys for supporting me and thank you Clouddreams for helping me out through all of this.)**

**Early update: Yes, I did listen to guys. :) But I'm not sure If I will be able to update early like this again. I will try but the once a week is working out great yeah? I was just so happy so many of you took the time and I thought I'd surprise you guys with two updates this week but it just might be a early update. I'm going to try my best to update on Friday (wish me luck!).**

***Congratulations to RueRajaram for being the hundredth reviewer! I had so much fun with the idea she had. It might be another one soon. So be prepared. :D***

**~Just another thank you to all of you this story wouldn't be anything if it wasn't for all of you! So- ENJOY!~**

* * *

**~000~**

**The Special Two**

**Chapter Twelve**

**I Heard Your Voice in a Dream**

**~000~**

* * *

_**Previously On the Special Two:**_

"Well come on." He told me. I bit on my bottom lip as hard as I possibly could. I couldn't very well walk away, but I couldn't very well go in there and listen to Wally telling me he's gay but not liking me like that again.

_Well at least this time I could add my two cents in._

I walked into the room as Wally followed shutting the door behind him. Lights appear overhead and I can already feel my face flushing already.

"How do you set up a secure room or make it silent?"

"Why?" I snapped out and crossed my arms in front of my chest looking down at my feet.

_This was so not happening._

"Do you want Superboy to hear this conversation?" Wally asked harshly and I felt the room temperature grow warmer.

_Could this day get any worse? _"Well that depends on the topic of the conversation." I stated and heard Wally give an exasperated groan. I knew that I really didn't want him to just come out with it and because I already knew Wally was impatient. I looked up and announced in a clear confident voice, "Computer engage security protocols 044 authorization B-01."

There is a sound of gears shifting and everything goes silent again.

"Thanks." He told me, giving me a slight smile and I watched as he headed towards the display of souvenirs he had collected from every mission from the time Kaldur, Wally and I snuck into Cadmus and saved Conner up to the last mission where every adult eighteen or older was on a different earth.

"What's this about?" I asked getting impatient at Wally's absent minded attitude. If I was going to be brought up and then let go again I at least wanted that speedster to know how hurt I'm feeling.

He plays with Artemis' arrow and I immediately I think back on how KF had grabbed a hold of me before Professor Ivo's amazing Amazo would have fried my face off with Superman's ability to shoot heat rays from his eyes.

It was about time that he should just tell me. Even though I knew I should act upset, he was going to be my best friend. He took a deep breath and that's when my eyes started to water. He glanced up and looked passed the tears as he started, "I-,"

"_**Attention team. Polar stealth mission briefing in five."**_

_Thank you dad! You really do know everything that's going on. Oh thank you! _I thought rejoicing inwardly, trying to hide any hint of a smile on my face.

"You wanna talk after we get back?" I asked, rubbing my elbow not daring to look at the speedster in the face.

"Yeah. I think that would be best." He told me. I nodded and proceeded to tell the computer to disengage and the door shifted opened up for us to exit out of the room.

"I wonder if it has to do with the crazy weather." I wondered walking out of the room hearing Wally say behind me,

"Doubt it. I bet Batman finally found something to do with that gang Interlocks."

I really doubted that it had anything about the Interlocks gang but I didn't want to press my luck with Wally and we rushed to go get changed because now we only had four minutes left to get ready for our mission.

* * *

**~000~**

Even though I was feeling unbearably ill, I couldn't stop smiling. Everything that happened in the last sixteen hours were just the ultimate reasons I wanted to be like my uncle the Flash. The reason why I wanted to be my own hero.

Why I want to keep doing this until I die.

"Dude! I just heard. You saved an entire country! Major kudos." I turned and smiled at my best friend who just made his way into the room. A broad smile taking over his lips.

"What can I say?" I teased. "I'm the man."

Even though I couldn't see behind those darkened sunglasses I could still tell he was rolling his eyes at me.

"Yeah okay I'll admit it just this once you are the man." Robin told me and I felt my cheeks redden.

_Dude, I really have to tell him. _"Robin about last night before I-"

"Hey let's not ruin this good day. Whatever you have to tell me. It can wait right?" Robin asked cutting me off mid-sentence.

"Eh…" I started then shrugged. I supposed he was right. I guess it could wait. My stress and emotion level skyrocketing anyhow.

"Good." Robin said moving out of one of the many training rooms, but he suddenly stopped and looked over towards me, forming his hand into a fist. Which I gladly made my own into a fist and bumped it against his.

Again those electric shocks coursed me and I felt something soft. It fleetly caressed my cheek, brushing upon in the sweetest way. Like taking that first bite of a strawberry shortcake in the summer or a crispy apple pie in the autumn.

"Happy sixteenth birthday Walls." The boy wonder whispered into my ear and walked out of the room before I even realized he had gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I stood there for only God knows how long. My face feeling like it would melt off and my insides fluttering like I had let a cage of frantic butterflies loose.

It wasn't until a tiny beep that sounded from my phone. I snapped out of my thoughts. I quickly glanced down and opened the text I just received.

_**{Hey Wally! You were so right about a snow day. Did you still want me to come over and help you pick something out for your birthday party?}**_

_Shit. I completely forgot about the party. I was hoping I could just sleep tonight._ I thought biting down on my bottom lip. I knew I couldn't back out now. So I quickly texted him back that it would be awesome if he would and started to rub at the cheek that little Robin had pecked me.

He certainly was a little troll. I sighed and thought, _what was I going to do?_

* * *

"Ugh, where is he?" I asked into my reflection, getting a scowl for a response. I checked the time on my phone and sighed out in relief it was still early. But that didn't mean I didn't need help on my clothes choice.

I stared at my reflection. I felt like a little kid trying to try on their father's clothes. _That fit me perfectly?_ I asked myself and slumped onto my bed that had most of my clothing thrown onto it. Where the rest of my wardrobe was on the floor.

I let my eyes close for a bit feeling a bit nauseous. I wondered why I was getting so sick. I was eating well enough. I got enough sleep.

_It's your night terrors and thoughts of your past that's making you sick you idiot. Go talk to your uncle!_

I sighed and put a hand onto my heated forehead. I don't want to talk to him about this. I knew I couldn't they would just automatically make me go to Black Canary and have her talk to me. As much as I respected her I just didn't want to talk to her about this.

I didn't want to talk to anyone about this.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Wally," a familiar voice said from the doorway, interrupting my thoughts. I opened my eyes and turned my head towards the voice, seeing Richard leaning against the doorframe. His lips forming a fine smirk.

"He's a friend of mine," He called out, "About yay high." He raises his hand above his head to indicate my height. "He's a ginger with a face full of freckles. Have you seen him? Or did I come late and the poor fellow perished in the hurricane that hit this room?"

"Very funny." I retorted, getting up and glared over towards him. He smirked back still leaning against the doorframe he had on a blue winter coat with matching gloves covering his hands. His face looked a little flushed so I assumed it was getting pretty chilly outside. I turned my attention to myself through the oval body mirror and cocked my head to the side. _It didn't look that bad when you do that._ I thought grinning.

"All joking aside, what do you think?" I asked calmly getting up and ignored my body telling me to lay back down. I turned towards Rich so he could check out the whole ensemble I tried to put together.

"Do you really want my honest opinion?" Rich asked taking off his coat and gloves, laying them nicely on the side of my bed then took a seat at the edge of my bay window. The only area that was bare.

"That would be most appreciated." I said, nodding. I already knew Richard dressed nice. His adoptive father probably let him get whatever he wanted and not only that but Rich probably had his own personal shopper that helped him pick out clothes.

_That lucky stiff. _I thought bitterly. Rich could probably help me out- or at least he could at least offer some reliable advice.

Rich glanced my way, assessing my outfit choice. It didn't take a while to know what Rich really felt about my choice. Rich shut one eye, cocking his head to the side just I had done earlier. He tried to open his mouth to say something and closed it.

I got the message though.

"I guess that answers my question," I said, noting the look on Rich's face. "I knew it. It's really horrible. Can you help me?"

"What's in it for me?" he asked seriously and I pursed out my lips looking around my overly messy room. I look through my CDs and take hold of my _Shinedown: Sound of Madness _album and wave it towards him.

"Oh Wally it's going to cost more than _Shinedown_."

"But it's my birthday." I whined and he shrugged.

"Yeah and I got you clothes to wear. I didn't think I had to dress you to." Rich said and I blushed.

"_Modest Mouse_?"

He shook his head and I frowned. I knew what CD he wanted but he wasn't getting it until I had a chance to listen to it.

"_Macklemore & Ryan Lewis_?"

"Nope, but oh I do want to borrow that in the future." Rich said and I rolled my eyes, reaching over and taking my favorite album,

"_Mumford and Sons_ final offer."

Rich lets out a chuckle and I playfully glared over to him as he said, "Dude you really don't want my help then."

He was seriously a pain. He reminded me a lot of Robin. I don't remember acting like this when I was thirteen.

"Dude I didn't even get a chance to listen to it yet." I whine handing him the glossy cover of the CD my aunt and uncle got me for my birthday.

"Finally I get to listen to _Imagine Dragons_." Rich gushed and studied the cover ignoring what I said.

"I better get that back on Monday." I told him and he nodded, setting it carefully to his side and got up.

"Alright first things first, before I help you pick something out. Go take a shower dude. I could smell you even before I got into your apartment."

"Oh, that's not my fault." I said and he raised an eyebrow. "It was a hard day at work."

"Yeah I watch the news." Richard told me, smiling a bit. "I'm really proud of you Kid Flash."

I didn't think my smile could go any wider.

"Uh, Wally?" He asked as my insides began to flutter with those butterflies I let loose.

"Yeah?"

"Go get ready before your head resembles those airhead candies."

**~000~**

"Anyway when Count _Heartless_ was sent away the queen said I could keep the sword as a reward or survivor. The sword was really cool but," I looked up at the sound of the voice. I was in the middle of a good read and quite ironically I couldn't seem to put it down but right there, what I was seeing, could totally make me fling this book across the speedster's room.

Wally was dripping wet from his recent shower. I licked my dry lips and watched a particular droplet run down his toned chest and run over the ripples of his abdomen down to his navel and disappear right where the white towel was wrapped around his waist.

_Was he doing this on purpose!?_

"I, uh," I heard from Wally. My cheeks felt suddenly warm from being caught by the speedster and I quickly take my gaze away from his navel and to his face, trying to be expressionless.

"I kept the backpack that held the heart instead. It felt like the right souvenir for the right mission. So, what did you pick out for me to wear?"

I stared at him for a second in confusion and then widened my eyes scrambling upward, closing his book and went over to the clothes which I had laid out for him.

"Sorry I was a little distracted with that book." I told him and he looked over at the bay window where I left the novel and he smiled,

"You interested in Edwin Hubble?" glancing at the clothes I laid out and I shrugged,

"Heh, not entirely but it was the only book I could find in here."

"I really do have some books in here somewhere under this mess." Wally told me gesturing towards the mountains and mountains of clothes.

"Yeah I can totally see that." I joked and he rolled his eyes. "Okay, how about those blue jeans with this striped shirt and you can wear a cardigan on top of that?"

"_Hmm_," he hummed looking over the choices then nodded. "okay I'll be back." He took the clothes from my hands and dashed into the bathroom.

* * *

"So, Richard your father did say you could go to this party right?" I looked up pausing the song I had been listening to on my IPod,

"Yeah, Bruce said it was alright." I said and Barry arched an eyebrow.

"You boys are not thinking about drinking tonight are you?" he asked and shook my head as he turned onto the street to where Bette's cabin was supposedly on.

"No Barry we won't." I heard Wally say sarcastically from the front seat and raised both of my eyebrows.

"Wallace." Barry said looking at him for a second before returning his attention back on the road.

"What?" the younger speedster asked and suddenly the car gets pulled to the side of the road and Barry gives Wally a stern look.

I can't see what Wally is doing since he is sitting in front of me but I can tell from the look on Barry's face that whatever Wally was telling him he didn't believe it one bit.

We sat there for awhile, Wally doing whatever in the seat in front of me and Barry giving him that same look until,

"Alright fine! Can we go now?"

I watched as Barry shook his head in apparent disappointment and glanced my way giving me a small smile as if to tell me everything was all grand and we were on the road again.

We pulled into a gravel driveway where a small cabin could be found. A couple of cars were already in the lot and I eagerly took my seatbelt off and opened the car door once Barry had parked. "Thanks for the ride Mr. Allen" I told him watching his face go red.

"You can call me Barry, Richard. I already feel old enough." He told me and I nodded thanking him again and used his name.

"_Bye_." Wally groaned out and popped out of the car.

"Call me when you want to come home." Barry told Wally and I watched as the younger speedster crossed his hands in front of his chest.

"You mean back in Central?"

Whatever disagreement they had in the car apparently it wasn't resolved and I stood there awkwardly as Barry tried to remain calm.

"We will be talking about this tonight after I take Richard home. I don't care if it's your birthday Wally. There is no reason why you should act ungrateful."

There is a silence which I was sure Wally was going to snap at his uncle but he shut the car's door instead and took hold of my elbow, dragging me along towards the cabin.

"Hey I know you're mad at your uncle but you don't have to take it out on me." I told him. He sighed letting go of my arm and I rubbed at the sore spot.

"Sorry." He said and put a hand on his forehead, "I'm just not feeling that well all of a sudden."

God he really did look pale.

"You want me to call your uncle? I'm sure he hasn't gotten that far. He probably didn't even leave yet."

He shook his head. "No I'm fine. Come on."

**~000~**

"Woah, wait up!" I said, taking hold of Rich's collar and pulled him back.

"What?" he asked, trying to wiggle out of my grasp and I took hold of his upper arm and swung him around, looking straight into his azure colored eyes. I couldn't help but think of the cosmic string theories and how much Rich's eyes reminded me of the many nebulas up in space. They were so captivating and rich. With the irises of blues and hints of green with touches of grays and whites. They circulated with each other forming this internal dance. I wasn't sure if he was truly human.

_This kid had no idea what he did to me! _I thought as his movement back towards the table broke our gazes.

"Dude you're only thirteen. Don't think you're waltzing over to that refreshment table and grabbing a beer." I watched as his eyes widened.

"I was only going to get some punch, and why couldn't I? If I really wanted to."

"Because," I sighed, dragging him away from the drunk teenagers, "You haven't been to a high school party, so you don't know how things work here. Plus, you passed out with just a sip of wine."

He glared harshly at me and shrugged me off, "That's not fair you know I was tired that night. Besides I've seen movies and Bruce told me a bit, what's the difference?

"A lot." I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest looking over to where some girls were pouring the pink liquid into their red plastic cups, giggling and hanging all over each other.

"Care to explain?" I gazed down and watched as Rich mimicked me and crossed his arms in front of his own chest.

"Well," I sighed out, leaning against the wall behind me, "You got the jocks who are pretty lonely because we all know that they don't enough from their girlfriends." I rolled my eyes thinking back when Adam and I would attend parties back in Central City and those jocks at my old school would be all over those girls who choose to be drunk and loose.

"So, they usually bring some drugs that can be dissolved in drinks, and the babes can get easy and can barely stand. Well that's a perfect time for those jocks to sweep in and well you can guess what usually happens next."

I watched as Rich's face begins to pale and he started to say, "Bu-but that's barbaric. Disgusting. Why would they-"

"Because they are idiots and low-lifes. You try to explain that to the babes, but usually they're just wanting to have a good time. There is only so much you can do for a person." I said, cutting him off. "That's why I'm telling you not to drink anything that isn't sealed, I don't want to face Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris if something happens to you. Plus that would so not be a great way to meet your dad. If you really want to get drunk we can do it at mine or your house, where we'll be safe."

Rich nodded, biting his bottom lip and I continued, "You never want to leave your drink unattended. Always keep it with you or if you do leave it don't drink out of it again dump it. Because again you never know who can put something in your drink."

"Thank you for the tips on partying, Wally. It's so hard to tell your weekend job." Rich teased and I shrugged,

"Yeah, it's totally not brought to you by the mighty Flash and his gallant wife."

**~000~**

I was beyond annoyed.

Actually irritation didn't explain how much Wally was bothering me. I glared over at the cans of beer just sitting on the table, thinking this might be my only chance to get one. Wally had been hovering over me and all but lecturing me the one time I did try to grab a drink. He wouldn't even let me get some of the punch, because it might be spiked. _Did he really think I was that weak and useless_? He then started telling me some stories of other parties he's been to.

It really made me wonder how much I really did not know about my best friend. It makes me wonder if he _is_ my best friend. After all Robin didn't even know he'd been to a party and yet here he was telling Rich, a near stranger, all about it. _He told Rich about being gay first, too_! I was starting to think my best friend didn't trust me.

I snuck a glance over to where Bette had dragged him, ostensibly to blow out the candles but probably to spend time with him since she _did_ throw him this party and instead he just clung to me like an octopus. I didn't think I'd ever be grateful that she would take him away from me.

Wally had his back to me and was laughing at something Bette was saying so I glided over to the table and snagged one of the cans, only to have drop it on the floor as I bumped into someone. It spilled over the bottom of my jeans and I groaned.

_Great now Alfred and Bruce are going to freak._

I turned back around to apologize even though it was there fault and again groaned seeing the same senior who had bumped into me at the Halloween dance. He smirked down at me and right then I knew this wouldn't end very well.

**~000~**

"No problem. I'm glad you're having fun Wally." Bette told me and I smiled.

"_**You have your own bodyguard now? You that weak little Dickie?**_"

"What's going on over there?" Bette asked looking behind me and I raised an eyebrow,

glancing behind myself expecting Richard behind me. Only to find a couple of girls giggling watching the fight take hold. I looked towards refreshment table to find him and only found it empty. It seemed like everyone in the room was going to watch the row.

"Who would bring a freshmen to a sophomore party?" Some girl commented.

"Richard Grayson at that. You know who his father is." Someone else said through the crowd.

"You know how much of a circus freak he is." laughed another.

"Shit." I whispered and started to wade through the crowd where the seniors had made a circle with my ebony haired friend stuck in the middle.

"Wally!" Bette called after me but I ignored her, getting close.

"Yeah go on and laugh. I hope it makes you guys so happy to make fun of my past. Yeah I was in the circus who cares," I heard Richard say.

"What's it like being Bruce Wayne's little Dickie? Probably so much better than what you used to live in. Was it a tent?" Someone taunted.

I heard the boy chuckle and I raised my eyebrows maybe he didn't need my help. "Oh, I can tell you I get more things than what your girlfriend Elyon ever gave to your sorry ass."

There's a chant of '_Oh's_' from around me and there was a meaty sound of flesh hitting flesh and a hint of red flies.

_Shit, shit, shit._

He wasn't supposed to get hurt. I was supposed to watch him. I shoved my way through and pushed away the senior who had punched Rich in the face.

"Dude back off. What the hell did he ever do to you?" I asked and the seniors around me only laughed.

"Oh, look we finally found your _boyfriend_ Dickie."

Suddenly something in me snapped and I launched forward hitting that ignorant senior in the jaw. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't give in, but I did and I couldn't stop.

**~000~**

"Wally knock it off!" I said my voice sounded thick from the blood escaping my nose. It seemed like Wally was trying to ignore me as he pounded each of the seniors that crossed his path.

_What the hell was a matter with him?_

"Wally!" I tried again getting up and took hold of Wally's arm before he would punch another teen.

He turned facing me his face enraged then softened when he looked at my broken nose. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"It's okay." I told him and let him go and he staggered a bit making me grab onto him again.

"I feel like shit." he confessed and I looked towards the nearest exist.

"You two need to leave _now_." I heard Bette say pushing through the now silent crowd.

"We _are _leaving." I told her and watched in the corner of my eye as the seniors began to get up shaking with apparent rage.

I dragged the speedster away, going to the closet where our jackets were at and pulled on mine, handing Wally his. He took it his hands shaking and his face looked a bit green.

"Do you need the bathroom?" I asked and he shook his head slightly making his way towards the door and walked out. After one last glance, spotting Bette comforting one of the beat up seniors, I hurried after him and watched in slight disgust as Wally rushed towards the side of the porch and threw up.

"Wally, I'm going to call your Uncle." I told him and he shook his head again, lifting up his head and wiped his mouth.

"N-no please let's just get out of here." he said shaking from head to toe.

"Wally-"

"Please?"

I hurried to his side and took his arm over my shoulder and helped him walk. We walked for awhile. Wally clutched his stomach as if he was in pain. I was afraid that he might get sick again and I was ready if I had to move out of the way.

"So probably one of your top birthday's huh?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Oh, yeah one of the best."

Once we got out where the street started Wally began to slow. "Can we wait here for a bit. I just need a rest."

"Sure." I told him and he sunk onto the ground, carefully sitting on the curb. I pulled out my phone and pressed the first number that was on speed dial.

It rung once and heard the intimidating voice of the Dark Knight, "What is it Dick?"

"Uh, can Alfred come get us?" I asked trying to keep my head up.

"Why do you sound weird? Where's Wally?"

I looked down at the pale speedster and answered. "Bad reception here and he's with me."

"I got your location. I'm sending it to Alfred. I'll see you at home." and I heard the connection break.

"Bye dad." I said even though Bruce wouldn't hear it and sat down next to the speedster. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry. I just- don't feel good. Taking it out on everyone." The speedster croaked as he shook.

I sighed and pulled him over to where I was, "Here lay down here. It might be awhile until Alfred comes."

Wally obliged and layed down on my lap. I let him get comfortable and soon he was quiet and his violent tremors eased.

I leaned my head up and gazed at the starry sky. My nose feeling slightly better against the bitter cold air. While my hand started to card through his soft hair unconsciously. He stirred and I stopped, looking down slightly but he only let out a yawn and snuggled closer towards my hip. I blushed at how close he was to me and began to run my fingers through his hair again.

This really wasn't happening. How was it that I truly knew nothing about Wally? When did Wally become this guy? What was it about his past, that he wouldn't open up?

_Why am **I** such a bad friend?_

* * *

**(A/N: Please review! You gals and guys are so sweet! Thank you for all of the support. I'm going to try to update on Friday as well. Wish me luck. Congratulations again to RueRajaram****you're suggestion was great!)**

**With love, and always stay asterous!**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	13. Sleep Through the Static

**Please read the bottom note... and enjoy chapter 13!**

* * *

**~000~**

**The Special Two**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Sleep Through the Static**

**~000~**

* * *

After what it felt like hours sitting on the frost covered ground, Alfred had arrived. He had pulled over to where we were at, knowing where we were by the light of my phone that I waved around when I saw the car turn down this road.

He stepped out giving me a questioning look, "Master Richard why are you out here in the bristling cold? Is that Master Wallace there on your lap? Oh dear heavens, is that blood? What happened to your nose? Just what kind of birthday party was this?

"Lat-later." I stuttered out shivering from the cold, "Alf-Alfred can you help m-me with hi-him?" I gestured to the unconscious boy whose face was scrunched up as he gave a violent shudder. I grimaced then put my hands around his shoulders and started to rub them, trying to get him warmed up.

"Of course Master Richard." The kind old butler told me as if what I was doing to the speedster was completely normal for bros. He just had a small smile like he _knew_. But he couldn't know. It's just my imagination and anyway all of this blood loss has gone to my head. I tried convince this to myself as he came over, bending down to get a good grip of the sleeping speedster. He then gently hurled him upward in one swift movement that always surprises me since he is getting pretty old. I snapped out of my thoughts as I get up quickly holding out my arms so I could take hold of the speedster but Alfred only shook his head then nodded over to the car. "Why don't you go open the backseat door?"

I nodded then do what I am asked. It took us awhile to get Wally situated. He kept groaning as if anytime we moved him, he was in some pain. I kept telling myself that he must be experiencing the flu and it wasn't anything life threatening.

_But then again. When did Wally ever get sick?_

"There come Master Richard. It's much too chilly out here to stare into space."

Here again I snapped out of my thoughts just as Alfred opened the door to the passenger side. I slid in and a warm gust of air floated around me when the butler shut my door. My shivering ceased a bit and I brought my fingers to my mouth blowing hot air on my numb fingers. I took a glance around the seat and saw Wally laying there across the back seat. His knees propped up and his arms clutched around his stomach. The pain stricken face was unbearable to look at and I instinctively reached around gingerly putting a hand on his arm.

"You alright?" I asked. The sound of my voice made him open his eyes. He turned to me his face a unhealthy pale color. It took him awhile but he faintly nodded,

"I'm okay." He tried to smile but it seemed like takes him a lot to even force a grin.

"Wally, what hurts?" He looked as if he was close to tears. He blinked then stared upward at the rooftop of the car.

"My sides, but my sides always hurt when I don't eat enough for the day."

_Don't I know that Walls, don't I know._

"Well then we'll get you some food. Alfred makes the best guacamole. He likes to add a lot of onion and-"

Wally made a noise that sounded much of disgust. "I'm sure he does but I think I'm going to be sick again. Let's not talk about food at the moment."

_Okay this is really bad. Wally not wanting to speak about food? What's the world coming too?_

I'm about to open my mouth to ask him if he needed anything at the moment when Alfred finally opened the door and sat in the driver's seat, buckling in. Then checked if we have done the same.

"Don't worry Master Wallace you'll be home in just a few."

**~000~**

"No!" I quickly shouted out, bolting upward so suddenly that it makes Rich jump in the front seat and Alfred raise an eyebrow through the rear-view mirror. Both turned around to look at me with bewildered stares. "I just mean that-" A wave nausea swayed throughout me and I leaned against the seat in front of me. This so wasn't helping, I thought, gritting my teeth to fight through the feeling of passing out. All I needed was to get my bit out then I could lay back down. "Rich, sorry man, but your nose looks awful. We should probably get you home right away."

"I-I don't know Wally. You look worse than what I do." He told me and I try to smirk.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"Have you?" he retorted and I shrugged.

"So we let's agree that we equally look awful, but I think your nose should be top priority Rich."

"Wally, I don't think-"

"Please?" I nearly begged, staring at his face. His nose was puffy and swollen and the blood that had dribbled down to his chin was beginning to flake. He was biting his lip trying to make a decision while he looked me over in swift eye movements. I gave him a smile knowing it was fake. There was so nothing happy about this situation, but I needed Rich looked after. It was my fault he got hit. I should have looked after him a bit better. I wished I was the one who was hit.

After a while he finally gives a huge sigh and said, "Fine then, but you have to call your uncle when we get there. Deal?"

A sudden rush of relief swayed around me. I was glad to know he would be looked after. "Deal." I told him. It's all I wanted Rich to say.

I lay back down on the seat just as the nausea became too much to bear. As I laid there feeling Alfred put the car into gear and pulled out. That's when I shut my eyes tightly. I wrapped my arms around my stomach. I felt my eyes water from the pain I felt. The quick rapid jolts that shot just under my ribs, it felt like I was getting stabbed. I took deep breaths to try to keep my mind blank. That's all I need to do; keep my mind blank.

Silence waved throughout us as Alfred took us to Wayne Manor. I heard Rich mess with the radio from the front seat, making small talk with his butler. I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying, but I doubted it was anything important. I just needed to keep my mind blank and relax and soon enough I fell into oblivion.

* * *

I might have slept for a few minutes or seconds. I wasn't sure but I knew I needed more sleep than what I got. Someone's hand softly touched my shoulder and shook it ever so gently.

"Wally we're at my place. Time to get up and call your uncle."

The nausea returned and I knew I should've had them take me to the apartment. I was pretty sure I couldn't get up.

"Rich?" I breathed out hoarsely, opening up my eyes to peer over at the ebony beauty. "I think I'm going to need help getting up."

I heard an exasperated sigh, "Really?"

I nodded, closing my eyes, "Really, really."

There's a silence and I felt like Rich was going to tell me to get up myself, but all too soon he leaned in. A strong smell of peppermint wafted around me, and oddly enough it didn't make me sick from all of the nausea I was feeling in fact it comforted me.

I felt his hands hook my armpits and hoisted me upward. "Ow, ow." I moaned as my sides burned and ached like they had been beaten.

"Here lean into me." he said and I gingerly do, smelling peppermint on his shirt. "Okay, now wrap your arms around my neck."

I hesitated because I knew that this one hundred and ten pound kid wasn't going to be able to handle my weight if he thought he was going to carry me inside. "I just need help up. You don't have to carry me."

"Alright well come on then." Rich said and he pulled me out of the car. Even though he was careful it still felt like hell. My world swayed as my feet touched the well pavement ground. I clutched onto Rich's shoulder. I knew if I didn't I'd be out like an light bulb.

"As soon as we are inside you can lay down Wally." I heard him say and I let him direct me towards the comfort of the Wayne Manor.

**~000~**

"Wait! Wait!" I put my hands up protecting myself before my adoptive father had a chance to touch my aching nose.

I heard an exasperated sigh, "Let's just get it over with, Dick."

I let my hands drop and tried to relaxing my face, but soon I quickly squeezed my eyes shut when I felt Bruce's firm hands nearing my face.

"Dick."

My eyes opened and I peered up at Bruce who was pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"What?" I asked shrugging then winced when my nose gave a painful throb. " I thought you were supposed to wait until some of the swelling goes down before you realign it?"

"Just hold still." Bruce ordered, ignoring my question. He neared toward my face and I cannot help but flinch. "It's okay." He assured and I felt his hands cradle my cheeks. He rubbed them, making me close my eyes. I couldn't remember the last time Bruce had given me some affection. Since Jason was the youngest I felt a little neglected.

"Bruce, it'll hurt won't it?" I asked my voice quivered. I felt like a complete child, but oddly since the dark knight was finally paying attention to me. I really didn't care how childish I was being. If this meant I'd finally have at least an ounce of affection without getting some sort of criticism to boot. I could deal with this behavior.

"Just a bit. Then it'll be over." Bruce said calmly. I barely nod my head as I lift my hands and took hold of his forearms. "You've been in more pain than this before. Remember when Harley Quinn kicked you in a suggestive region?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah." I groaned that particular memory still left me wincing in pain. "All because I helped you foil her puddin's plans." I joked and even though I couldn't see Bruce's face at the moment I knew he was smirking.

"O-on the count of three then?" I asked after a while when I felt Bruce gingerly touch my swollen nose.

"Alright." He said, "You count."

I took a shaky breath, "One-"

"Two-"

SNAP!

Pain shuddered throughout my body as I gasped out. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I opened up my eyes and glared up at the Dark Knight whose looked as if he was holding back any form of amusement.

"I thought you were going to do that on three!?" I cried and Bruce merely shrugged as if this act wouldn't hinder any trust I had with him.

"It's done isn't it?" he asked plainly making me scowl.

"Oh master, Bruce I wished you wouldn't have done that so soon. You should've at least waited until the swelling went down a bit."

Bruce and I simultaneously turned as Alfred returned from the Bat-cave. He was holding his first aid kit. He always made sure he was stocked to hospital quality equipment, and a steaming cup of warm liquid that I presumed was hot chocolate in the other.

"He shouldn't be in anymore pain for awhile." Bruce answered and I glared up at him.

"No, I suppose not." Alfred agreed and I stared at them both in disbelief. "Come now master, Richard tilt your head back and let me see the damage your friends caused."

"They're are not my friends." I said a hint of venom lacing my voice, but I nevertheless tilt my head back to let the handy butler check out my nose.

He inspects it carefully with such skillful prodes from the nasal speculum he uses. I felt as if I didn't have to worry about tensing up like when Bruce touched me. I could just relax. In about five minutes he is done and he slowly helps me lift my head back down.

"There seems to be no blood clots and master Bruce has realigned it perfectly. Now you should take this-" He placed a pill on my open palm. "for tonight you're going to be in some discomfort. It'll help with the swelling as well."

I nodded, telling him my thanks and popped the pill within my mouth. I took the warm liquid from the butler and took a sip.

* * *

It felt as if every step I took was weighing me down. My head felt like there was cotton that got stuffed through my ears.

_Ugh, what did Alfred give me?_ I thought as I entered the living room. I knew I would be knocked out pretty soon from the strong drug.

"**_Rich_**?~"

I jumped a little startled. I was so not expecting that to come out of the speedster. I thought he had fallen asleep. Once Alfred had brought us to the manor I had helped Wally up and ushered him into the living room. Where I took the liberty to take care of him. Here he laid on the pull out couch a blanket wrapped around his muscular form. His head rested on a pillow I retrieved from my room. Where tufts of ginger locks danced across if he dared to move his head.

There was a bucket close to the couch that wasn't there before and I assumed Alfred had put it there just in case the speedster would vomit again.

"Hey man. All the damage was just fixed. My nose is sort of back to normal." I told him and my voice sounded strained. Which I assumed was from the drug.

He nodded a bit then pulled something out of his pocket and held it up to me. His hand shaking like this act was to much. "Call my uncle will you?"

"Yeah, of course." I gingerly took the phone from his shaking fingers and he instantly dropped his hand, rolling over to his side and closed his eyes.

I grimaced and looked down at the phone. My swollen face peering back at me, thanking a higher power that there wasn't a pass code on it. I noticed that there are about an abundance amount of call from his aunt and uncle and I glared over at the speedster, knowing he didn't want to listen to them bitch if he called.

I pressed send and held the phone up to my ear, biting my lips. Please pick up, pick up. I wait impatiently until I heard, "Wallace Rudolph West! Where the hell are you? This better not be a drunk call. I went to the party to find you and you're not there. Now I'm on the street in the middle of god knows where, trying to pick you and your friend's ass up. Oh, you're in for it now Wallace. Forget about Young Justice young man, because by the time I un-ground you you'll be eighteen. Now where the hell are you!"

I am slightly frozen to the spot and I felt panic in my stomach. I never knew Barry could speak like that. I mean he's so calm and level-headed. I knew that I should say something but I'm in such in a state of shock that's it's hard to sudden snap myself out of it.

"Wallace you're testing my patience." I heard on the other line and gulped.

"M-mr. Al-len it's actually Ri-richard."

There was a deafening silence where I had to check to see if he had hung up on me, before I suddenly heard,

"Richard, I'm sorry kid, do you uh. Is Wallace there with you?" I could tell his voice was finally back to normal now, even though there is a hint of anger still threading through his vocal cords.

"He's here with me at my house." I told him, biting the inside of my lip.

"What do you mean he's at your house?" I heard Barry ask and I took a deep sigh,

"It's a long story Mr. Allen."

**~000~**

_~"Daddy, I didn't mean to-" A short intake of breath is taken and I'm panting now. The pain is just too much. I'm too small to fight back. I always was._

_Tears run down my face and I hide my aching body. Its bruised and I'm sure that cracking noise wasn't a good thing to hear, but he keeps hitting me._

_Keeps pulling me._

_Keeps hurting me._

_"Daddy st-stop it. I'll be good. Please daddy I'll be a good boy." I begged but my daddy was too angry. Too angry just to realize I was just a kid.~_

**~000~**

"Wally?" I asked, as the boy in front of me thrashed around on the couch, whimpering out his sudden pain. "Wally wake up." I rushed towards him carefully putting a hand on his burning forehead. The immediate touch of my open palm to his head oddly calmed his thrashing. Though the whimpers remain to slip past his chapped lips.

"Shh, it's okay." I hushed, brushing back his ginger locks off of his sweaty brow. A single tear slid down his cheek and went to his trembling lips. "Hey there, Wally, it's okay you're in a safe place."

"I try to be a good boy." The speedster uttered after a few vigorous jolts and I furrowed my brows together. "But I always mess up. I always mess up."

"What?" I asked,_ surely he wasn't talking about Barry was he?_ "Wally wake up please."

"He's suffering from a fever Dick. Here move over." I looked behind myself and saw Bruce standing there in the door frame a damp cloth in his hand as he came over and carefully place the damp cloth upon Wally's sweaty brow.

The reaction was slightly astonishing, considering if Wally knew who placed the cloth on top of his head, the redhead sighed out in utter bliss and relaxed against the pillow. His breathing returning back to normal.

"Thanks" I said, sighing out in relief that Wally was okay for the minute. I looked up giving Bruce a small smile that vanished from the sullen demeanor the Dark Knight was currently giving me.

"We need to talk Richard."

I knew that rebelling against Bruce would be, well to be frank, a **_dick_** move. Even though I want nothing but to show the Dark Knight all the irritation I felt towards him. I got up quietly following him out of the living room and into the darkly lit hall.

The temporary moment where I cannot breathe stunned me. The pressure I only now noticed on my chest pushing me against the wall lessened and a sharp intake of air filled my lungs.

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"Wh-what?" I coughed, rubbing the sore spot on the middle of my chest.

He stared at me as if I was trying to play dumb just to tick him off. Which I had to admit it was pretty frightening to stare at his sullen face for too long.

"Richard, I'm not sure if this is because you're getting older and you feel this is a sort of rebellion you suddenly want to have against me, but it needs to end right this minute."

"What are you talkin-" I tried to say, but I'm abruptly cut off by Bruce's bitter words.

"You know very well what I am talking about, Richard. Do you think I'm blind? I know you want to tell Kid Flash about who you really are, but the risks are way too high. You need to stop getting so close to people; it only hurts them in the end. Do you understand me?"

_Was I hearing this correctly? Was Bruce actually implying that I should stop being Wally's friend or otherwise? Was he going insane?_

I couldn't take this tonight. I was already tired as fatigue could permit and I didn't think I could handle submitting to anything the Bat was ordering me to do.

"His name is Wally." I mumbled, forcing back any sort of anger, but it's very difficult to do. The image of Wally's sleeping form reminds me to stay calm though, I wanted to make sure that Wally could still get at least some rest before his uncle come to pick him up.

"What?" I heard him ask and I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to count to ten in my head to keep level as I repeated what I said.

"His name is Wally, I said."

"Richard, I can't understand you when you mumble."

His voice was so condescending all calm thoughts vanished out of my mind and I looked up at those stern eyes and say as loud and clear as I can muster, "His name is Wally!"

"Keep your voice down." Bruce scolded. I felt his hand wrapped around my bicep as Bruce pulled me away from the living room and towards the staircase that leads to my room.

"Let go." I snapped, trying to rip my arm out of his grip, but he only held on tighter. I glared up at him which ironically he was doing the same. This should scare me like it usually does, but not this time. I was just so sick of obeying and being a good kid. I just wanted some freedom. I wanted to tell Bruce about everything.

We glared at each other for a while until I finally give in and blinked away.

"Richard, talk to me." He said, bending down and taking hold of my shoulders firmly. "Did something happen at school with those other kids? Are they bullying you again?"

I nodded still not looking at him. Since I knew he would pry everything out of me all at once. I heard him sigh then say, "I think it's time that you should be home a bit more. Take some time off of after school activities for a while with the exception of missions."

"What?" I asked, pushing him away. _What's that have to do with anything?_

"You're obviously not on your top game and it seems like if I let you out again it might be worse than just a broken nose."

"You've got to be kidding me?" I shook my guardian off and started up the stairs, "What do you want? Me to always be a sheltered _child_?"

"I told you not to pick fights with anyone Richard, and look at your nose!" He boomed and I grabbed at my hair and tugged at it forcefully pretending it was Bruce's head.

_He never listens to me!_ I turned and looked down at his stern face and said as calmly as I possibly could. "Bruce I didn't do anything. They started it because they are assholes out to get me, a freaking freshmen."

"Do I need to call the academy?"

I made a noise that held all the frustration I felt and stomped up the stairs hearing as I went.

"See this is what I said about you skipping a grade, Richard. But you insisted."

"Because I don't want to waste my time. Because I learn quicker than most kids my age and you agreed!"

"I told you this would happen!"

"So what?" I yelled behind me, not caring about pretty much anything at the moment.

"Go to your room!" I heard him yell up at me and I spun around snapping back.

"I'm already halfway there!"

And I really was, I bounded up the steps with all the energy I can muster and soon I am in my room. I didn't bother to change out of my bloody shirt and filthy pants, I just flopped onto the bed careful not to hit my nose and closed my eyes after getting a blanket over me and soon the drug dragged me into utter darkness.

**~000~**

"Hey kiddo, wake up."

I groaned out, shifting onto my stomach and carefully opened my eyes to see my uncle staring down at me. He doesn't look mad or glad. In fact his face is contorted with worry.

"Time to go home?" I asked and I watched him nod, backing up a bit to let me get up. I knew I wouldn't be able to, not with the way I was still feeling and I reached out to him. "Uncle Barry?" I asked my voice quivering as if this was just too much for me to even do at the moment.

"Yeah Kid?"

"I don't think I can get up." I told him honestly and he sighed out,

"You're not a kid anymore Wally." He told me and I snorted,

"You call me Kid all the time."

There's another sigh and I felt him grip onto me, pulling me upward. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. If this had been any other time where I would've been feeling totally fine. I would find this extremely awkward but at the moment. I was way too sick to even care.

"Wally when's the last time you ate something?" he asked into my ear as I whimpered when he readjusted me so we both wouldn't topple over, but it hurt like utter hell I think I would've taken toppling over that slight adjustment.

"I don't know." I grumbled. "Just take me to the car. I think I might throw up again."

I can't see it, but I am sure he is rolling his eyes at me. I felt him walk forward then sprint. Next thing I know I'm laying down on the back car seat with a blanket covering my body and a pillow under my head.

"I'll be back in a flash Wally just relax now."

And I did. I blinked out of conscious for awhile until I heard the door open and Barry started the ignition.

"So, you going to tell me what happened?" He asks, turning around to look down at me.

"How much do you already know?" I asked and he frowned,

"Rich told me a bit, but I want your side of the story Wally. What exactly happened?"

So I told him. Told him everything that happened with the exception of what set me off during the fight. I made up something that would set me off other than the _boyfriends_ comment. I felt like a coward, but I just wasn't ready to talk to Barry,_ would he even understand it all_? When I finished all Barry did is shake his head and began to pull out of the manor heading towards the apartment.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, shifting the blanket over my shoulders to calm my violent shudders. I didn't hear a reply which I take it that I might not have been speaking loud enough for my uncle to hear me properly as weak as I was feeling.

"Uncle B, you and me. We're alright... Right?" I don't get a reply only the sudden sound of the blinker as Uncle Barry changed lanes. I pursed my lips in irritation then asked once more louder than before. Just short of a shout.

Still there is no response.

"Uncle Barry have you suddenly gone deaf?"

"Wallace I'm not mad!" The tone he used made me wince. The way he used my full name instead of 'Kid' made my stomach churn and I knew it had nothing to do with how ill I felt.

"No, I'm not mad at you." He continued and I couldn't feel the relief, because there was so much hurt in his voice. "Are you not happy with living with us, Wally?"

"What?" I asked my stomach churning worse now.

"Wally, your aunt and I. We only want the best for you." He told me and it's like my mouth has been sewn shut. I couldn't say a word and it was killing me not to.

"But the way you've been treating us, it's becoming too much. I need you to talk to me or your aunt. I'll even set up a session with Black Canary if you would feel more comfortable talking to her. But if this attitude of yours continues I'm going to see if your grams in Tennessee will let you stay at her place for a while. It's been awhile since you've seen her and I'm sure you two would love to catch up."

"Uncle Barry," I croaked out staring up at the roof of the car. This was all my fault, if I could just open my trap and talk to Barry about the dreams and memories I keep revisiting at night. But to be honest I'm terrified; I'm terrified that if I tell anyone they'll treat me different again.

"Don't worry about it Kiddo just-" He stopped as the car slowed down. "Why don't you just sleep for a bit. We'll be home soon."

_Yes because I can really sleep now_. I thought to myself. I turned over onto my back, staring up at the roof of the car.

I couldn't stop thinking that if I told my aunt and uncle or anyone they would categorize me again.

As the troubled boy.

The boy whose parents never gave a damn for a damn for.

I already couldn't take the looks that formed inside my head. Those awful looks that made me sick when I saw them all. All staring down at me like I was a helpless child. Well at the time I was, but it didn't give them the right to. Not at all. As I laid there I tried to keep my thoughts to a minimum and just let the car's engine drift me to sleep and thankfully I fell right into oblivion where my reality was gone and I could make my own false world. A world where I was accepted and no troubles or demons scratched at my back.

* * *

****** (A/N: As always I would like to say thank you to every single person who has read the story. It means the world. **Please Review? I now it has been awhile. I'm very sorry about that, but considering I'm graduating next week things are going to be a lot more free and I'll have time to write. :D PS. My birthday is on Sunday I'm turning eighteen.)

**With love and always stay asterous, **

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	14. When I Fall I'm At Peace

**~000~**

**The Special Two**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** When I Fall I'm At Peace**

**~000~**

It was the sun's rays that shined through my window that woke me up. I bitterly rubbed the sleep from my eyes and yawned. I still felt like I needed more sleep. I stretched my arms up over my head and turned onto my back, staring up at those glow in the dark star stickers that my Uncle Barry got me when I turned seven. Some of them were ripped off since daddy didn't want the stars chipping his paint work. I supposed I understood. My daddy did work really hard painting my room the color I wanted. My walls and ceiling were the color of my favorite hero's costume the Flash. He was my real hero. He was someone I wished I could meet.

Someone to take me and Mama out of here.

_Stop!_ I scolded myself and took the covers off of my body. I shouldn't think of things like that. Daddy would be unhappy if he found out.

Speaking of unhappy,

**_"WHY IS WALLACE STILL IN BED!?"_**

I nearly jumped out of bed as shocks of pain shoot up my spine and sides. I wrapped my left arm around my torso and scrambled out of bed, pulling my pajama pants off with my right. I winced in pain but I knew I had to hurry. I had about a minute before daddy would be in my room. I had a minute before a possible beating.

I can hear heavy footsteps at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, after he was sent home from school. He was complaining about pain. So I gave him some medicine. Rudy, leave the boy be."

There is the sound of a meaty _thunk_ and a muffled cry of pain.

Panic bubbled in my tummy as I ripped my top off, flinging it across the room then pulled open my wardrobe door. I found my pair of jeans and leaned back onto the wooden flooring then lifted my legs up. I had one of my legs in one of my pant legs then stopped when I heard the footsteps bound up the stairs.

I could feel a cold sweat start to break across my skin as I grabbed hold of whatever shirt I had out and pulled it over my head. By the time I had one of my shirt sleeves on the door to my room burst opened.

I didn't even have a chance.

* * *

**_"NO!"_**

Coming back into reality still in the mindset of a seven year old was utterly horrifying for me. I was sweating and shaking and felt very out of it. The room that I was sleeping in swayed, and I quickly laid back down before the bile in my burning stomach had a chance to collect behind my throat.

Just breathe. I told myself, doing exactly what I was instructing myself to do, remembering what one of my councilors told me long ago as I had panicked in her office, just relax and breathe.

Too bad it wasn't happening at all.

"Wally? Wally, dear, you alright?"

Light peered into my room and I squinted, seeing the outline of my aunt.

"I-I'm fine." I told her, putting a hand to my scorching forehead. I can tell she had lingered at the door frame for a while until I felt her cool hand on mine.

"Here let me put this cloth on your forehead. You'll feel better."

I nodded then dragged my hand away from my forehead and felt immediate relief when the damp cloth touched my forehead. I felt her fingers dance across my cheek, the touch sent shivers and I knew right there that I was really sick. "I haven't heard you scream like that since you were a little boy."

"It was horrible." I mumbled and shifted on the bed I laid on.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She asked and I shook my head immediately making the cloth fall from my forehead. "It might help you, Wallace." She told me putting the cloth back on my forehead, rubbing her thumb on the apple of my cheek. I stared up at her green eyes and sighed.

"Where's Uncle Barry?" I asked.

"Down at the labs. He, uh, wanted to make sure there was nothing awful wrong with you." Her voice was dull and I could tell I had hurt her when I didn't tell her about the dream.

_God why couldn't I just open my mouth up? Usually it's really easy for me to._

"So, I'm a lab rat again?" I asked, closing my eyes because I couldn't see her worried face anymore. It was so very painful.

"Wally." She said and I can hear the stern tone she used.

"I'm kidding." I assured and I felt her lean down and peck me on the cheek.

"Get some more sleep. Barry should be back soon." She told me and I nodded as she backed out of the room and the light faded away. I stared up at the ceiling almost wondering where those glow in the dark stickers are now. I wondered if they even made them anymore. I keep my mind on the good things from my past and clutched onto that stuffed rabbit and soon I went back to sleep.

Only to plunge right back into my nightmares.

**~000~**

There's a knock on my door that woke me from my slumber. I'm almost tempted to tell whoever is at the door (most likely Alfred) to go away. I was so mentally and physically tired from last night's activities. From the birthday party, getting my nose broken and carrying a deathly ill speedster half way down the street to Bruce and I having a spat about how I was getting too close to people again.

I so didn't want to see that Bat in the morning.

"I'm up, Alfred. I'll be down in a bit." I called, my voice probably sounded muffled by the blanket I pulled over my head. An act that was fruitless since I was already awake. I didn't think I could fall back to sleep anyhow.

The door opened quietly and I sighed out bitterly knowing that it wasn't Alfred doing his routine of getting the bat and his birds up in the morning for breakfast. It was the dark knight himself stationed at my door.

"Can I come in?" He asked, knowing I wouldn't tell him no.

I kept the blanket over my head and picked at the sheets I laid upon. I wanted to stay here buried like a baby robin protected by its mother from the storm outside, but alas I wasn't a child anymore. I didn't have a mother to protect me anymore. All I had left was the bat looming over me and I have to come out and bicker with him.

Regardless of what we fight about, I always felt horrible about it after. Even with not telling Wally about who I am, it's my fault that I don't tell Bruce why I really want to tell Walls.

_Maybe it's time I should._

"You want to show me your nose, old sport?" He asked and I felt the side of my bed dip.

I cocked one of my eyebrows and peek through the covers to make eye contact with Bruce's blue orbs.

"Are you quoting Gatsby from, _The Great Gatsby_?" I asked, seeing Bruce smirk down at me.

He shrugged, "Maybe. Come on sit up."

I do so, grudgingly and stretched out my back, yawning, before rubbing my eyes.

"Nice bed hair." Bruce remarked and I looked over at him still working the tiredness out of my eyes.

"Huh?" I put a hand to my head to feel my hair sticking out in odd ways. "I was tired." I remarked back after a while smirking over at Bruce who gladly returned it.

He suddenly grabbed hold of my chin carefully and took a look at my nose. After a while of inspecting he said, "Well the swelling went down quite a bit. I think in the next three weeks you'll be good."

"Three weeks!?" I asked out in shock, backing away from his hold and carefully covered my nose. I gave him a look of utter astonishment.

"You broke your nose Dick." He said as if I didn't know that fact. "You think it would've been healed overnight like you're a speedster?"

"No." I answered, feeling quite small now. "I just have forgotten about how long things take to heal. It's been awhile since I've been injured, that's all."

We sat in silence until the bowl of fresh strawberries caught my eye, "You going to share that?" I asked pointing to the bowl.

Bruce raised an eyebrow looking down, seeming to have forgotten that he had the bowl of fruit and handed it over to me. "It's a peace offering."

I take it and stared down at the ripe fruit then back at my guardian. "A peace offering for what?"

I watched as he leaned back on my headboard and sighed, "I've been slightly, uh, harsh on you."

_Was Bruce literally trying to apologize?_ I already knew it was rare to get one from Bruce. I also knew how hard it was for him to even do it.

"Apology accepted." I said, popping a strawberry in my mouth.

"You know you can tell me anything right? That's what I'm here for Richard."

I took another strawberry to my lips and stopped before taking a bite. As if the berries I consumed had suddenly turned sour.

_He should be supportive._ I tried to convince myself. _No, he would be supportive. Just get this one thing off your chest._ I told myself.

I took a deep breath, "Dad?"

"Yeah?" I heard him say, and I bit onto my bottom lip hard, trying to calculate the best wording. Everything that filtered throughout my head so far tasted bad on my tongue.

"You think Wally will be alright?"

"Yeah, he'll be just fine. Barry said he was going to take some samples to know exactly is wrong. So maybe you should stop worrying so much about him." Bruce told me and an unknown frustration breaks through me.

"Well, Walls is my best friend. I want to make sure he's alright."

_I really like him Bruce._

"And I understand that." Bruce said, shifting a bit from the bed. "But at the moment I believe Wally needs to take time and talk to his aunt and uncle."

"Yeah but," I tried then stopped. Maybe he was right. "It's just hard sometimes to sit back and act like I have no clue who he is. That I have to act like I never knew Wally before."

"Why are you constantly bringing this up? You know why you can't tell him Richard." Bruce said with a groan, raking his fingers through his hair.

It made me furious.

"Because!" I cried, setting down the half empty bowl of fruit and looked up at the dark knight. "I like him!"

"I know he's your best friend but-"

"No Dad!" I cried, here he was again not listening to me. "I meant that I want to ask him out!" Did I just honestly say that out loud? I quickly looked away from Bruce's stunned expression and put my hands on my face. I couldn't believe I just said that.

_Heh, well Babs isn't the only one that knows now_. A part of me joked and I told it to be quiet. This was all just too much.

Until, strong arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders and tugged me close. It took me a minute to realize it was Bruce.

"Bruce?" I asked still a bit stunned from this action, it had been so long since he had done anything like it.

"It took you a great while to tell me this Dick." He admitted. I didn't think my eyes could get any wider.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. I am a detective." He joked.

I laughed then finally gave in, hugging him tightly back. We stay like that for awhile not saying anything yet, until I said,

"So, you're not going to. Oh, I don't know disown me or something?"

Bruce let me go and took hold of my shoulders, staring at me with concern. "Why on earth would you suggest that?"

_Did we not just have a this conversation?_

"I mean," I gulped, "because I just admitted that I was gay."

That's when Bruce started to laugh.

He was actually laughing at me.

I knew it. I knew this would happen. "Never mind. Forget we even had this conversation." I said appalled by my father's actions. I started to inch away, wanting nothing to do with him at the moment when Bruce took hold of my wrist and pulled me back.

"I'm sorry, but Dick you're wondering if I'm going to disown you? When I just told you I already knew."

That realization made me feel like a complete idiot, "Oh," is all I can say.

He chuckled and hugged me again, making me feel like a complete noob. "You're still my son, Richard. Nothing will change that."

"How come he gets to have food in bed and I don't?" Asked a small voice at the foot of my bed. I looked over my shoulder and rolled my eyes.

Of course little Jay wants attention too.

"Because I don't make messes." I told him and he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Come here, Jason." Bruce said, patting a spot on the bed and the youngest bat does what is asked of him.

Which is surprising.

"Here have the rest." I told him handing the bowl to him and instead of taking it like a normal person, he stuck his dirty little fingers in the bowl and fished out a strawberry and popped it into his mouth.

"You're such a gentlemen." I said in disgust and he sticks out his tongue which I gladly return.

Bruce let out a sigh, taking hold of Jay and me then said sternly, "You think you can get along just once?"

Jay and I looked at each other coming to an agreement then up at our adoptive father's face and said in unison,

"Nope."

**~000~**

Standing in front of the mirror, my shirt is lifted up revealing the visible outlines of my ribs sticking out against my sickly pale skin. It was enough for me to want to throw up again.

_Calm down. Don't think about it._ I told myself, letting my shirt fall against my rather skinny form and walked out of my bathroom, and into the bedroom. My line of vision swayed and I have to grab hold of the wardrobe before I could topple over.

_Just keep moving._ I instructed, _gotta keep moving._

I stood there for a while gaining all the strength I needed and bounded forward. Every damn step sent nausea through my system. I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Aunt Iris?" I called once I made it into the kitchen looking around for her.

"Over here, dear." I turned and leaned against the wall. There she was sitting on the dinner table, no that wasn't right. She was sitting on a chair next to the table, gently stirring a cup of coffee.

I was going insane.

"Wally, maybe you shouldn't go today. You still look clammy."

"I'm fine." I lied and went to go find my shoes.

"Wally, it's not like its school. This line of work is dangerous in general and extremely hazardous when you're sick." I heard her say, as I grabbed hold of my sneakers and came back to the table.

"No, I wouldn't even try to go to school like this." I joked as I pulled out a chair and sat for a while closing my eyes. I could just imagine the look on my Aunt's face at the moment.

"Very funny." She replied dryly, and I peeked open one of my eyes and the memory I revisited in my dreams came back into view.

"Aunt Iris" I called as I cradled my head in my hands, staring down to the dinner table.

"Yeah?" I heard her ask, and there is a slight clink of her spoon hitting the side of her coffee cup.

"You remember when I was seven and I called you a bitch?" I asked looking up to see her face. She looked at me with a shocked expression and cleared her throat.

"Vividly." She answered then smiled, "You had quite a potty mouth on you. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged and leaned back on my chair taking a deep breath, "Reminiscing the good ol' days."

I watched as my aunt gave me a long stare. She was almost begging me to open up with her eyes until she suddenly reached over taking hold of my hands then squeezed. I could feel the pulses of warmth from her hands shoot through mine. It was enough to get me to feel pressure behind my eyes.

"I never meant that." I told her, looking up at her worried expression and sniffed. I was holding back any tears that wanted to slip past my eyes.

She gave me a warm smile, shaking her head, "I know, Wally. You didn't even know what it meant. Even after Barry explained it to you. I think after five times explaining it you finally understood. I remember you coming into the kitchen wailing that you would never say that word to me ever again."

I laughed, "Yeah because my bottom hurt from all the spankings Uncle Barry gave me."

I watched as Aunt Iris shook her head and leaned back, "I want you to be safe. You hear me?"

Sometimes it was so hard to believe that my aunt wasn't affected by living with a monster like my father. She was so kind. So caring to me. It made me feel sick all over again.

"I hear you." I answered and got up, looking around for my partner, "Where's Barry?"

"He had to stop over at Star Labs something about talking too an old friend."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "In Star City? Who? About what?"

"Never you mind, Wallace." She shook her finger an inch from my nose and I rolled my eyes.

"Bye then." I told her.

"If all that happens tonight is training you come back home." She said, giving me her last instructions before I would leave.

"Yup." I pushed in the chair and started to head out.

"And put on a jacket it's getting cold outside."

"_Mmhm_." I hummed reaching into the coat closet and pulled out my red jacket.

"You should probably get some mittens and a hat from the-"

"Aunt Iris!" I cried cutting her off. I knew she was only doing this because of how I felt but seriously? I wasn't a child anymore.

"I'm sorry." She said, shrugging. "It's just because I don't want you to get any worse than what you are at the moment."

"I know." And I headed towards the door. "Bye."

"I love you, Wally."

I stopped and almost broke down right there. Why did she have to do that now? In her sweet mothering voice. Those three words were so hard for me, I couldn't even voice them aloud.

I turned and walked up to my aunt giving her a tight hug, smelling the perfume she always wears. "Me too." I paused, the words only bubbled behind my throat. I could never form the words. "You know."

"I do." She said and as I pulled back she kissed my cheek.

* * *

**_Recognized Kid Flash B-03_**

I stumbled into the cave and took some deep breaths. Today was going to be a long one, I thought bitterly.

"Hey, Baywatch!" I looked up and saw Artemis already in uniform. Her lips formed a smirk as she placed her hands on her hips, "You're late, and Batman already de-briefed us. You'll have to change and listen on the way."

I nodded feebly and let my head drop a bit as I leaned against the wall. The trip through the zeta-beam shook me up a bit.

"Wally?" she asked, her snarky attitude morphing into a concerned one as she rushed to my side. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. Just sometimes I get motion sickness through the tubes." I shook her off gently. She looked at me, giving me an 'I'm not buying it' look then said,

"Well the only person we're waiting on is you, so hurry up."

"Just give me a second." I nodded and took off to my room, searching for my uniform. After literally tearing through the already messy room to find a clean uniform, I found one under my bed. I tugged it on with record timing and quickly made my way to the loading bay, where the rest of my team was boarding the Bio-ship.

"Oh, Wally, you missed out on the cookies I made." Came Megan's voice and I felt the queasiness take hold.

"Uh," I groaned taking hold of my stomach, "That's alright Miss M. I was with my aunt today." Which for the record wasn't a lie.

"But most importantly you missed out on the briefing." Aqualad told me, placing a hand upon my shoulder.

"'m sorry." I mumbled suddenly feeling way too hot.

"I don't think he should go." A small voice piped up.

A small part of me knew Robin was right. That I should just head back home and get some rest, but I was already here. I couldn't see myself turning back.

"Look," I said, my forehead furrowed with resolve, "We're wasting time. If Batman sent us on a mission then we should hop to it."

"Okay, he seriously _is_ sick." Zatanna teased.

**~000~**

"So, Bat's got a lead over in that small town?" Kid Flash asked his breathing with deep and he leaned against his chair on the bio-ship.

"Yeah," I said, turning around and opened up the small heliographic computer, showing him the coordinates. "He believes their headquarters are here." I pointed at the blinking red dot.

"In those woods where we were at before? We didn't find anything. Is this a joke?" He complained. There's the Wally I know.

"Batman never jokes about the mission."

I got an eye roll as a response.

We sat in silence. It seemed like everyone was trying to get into the mindset of the mission. My nose was throbbing and I had to fight the urge to touch it, but I didn't want to ruin the hard work Babs did with making it seem like my nose was whole.

If anyone thought being a hero was easy they had another thing coming.

"We're approaching our destination." Miss M spoke up, taking me out of my thoughts.

I turned watching as my team members formed their pairs, waiting for the drop zone to search the forest for the headquarters.

"Who am I with?" Kid Flash asked, staggering up from his chair. He looked positively green now. He was sweating profusely and looked as if he needed to get a trash bin immediately.

"I think it would be beneficial if you would stay aboard the bio-ship." Aqualad advised.

"I could set up a bed in the back." Miss M suggested.

I rolled my eyes behind my mask and stood. "He can just come with me. He obviously wants to go and who are we to stop him." I looked up at the speedster, "He doesn't listen to anyone anyway."

He gave me look and opened his mouth, but before any words could form Superboy spoke,

"Are we doing this or what?"

* * *

I sat perched up in a tree with my computer open as I watched for any form of detection. At the moment there was nothing.

I sighed and looked over, "Why didn't you stay home dude?"

He shrugged and ran his fingers through his shaggy hair. "Why, don't you want me here?"

I stared back at the screen and shook my head, "I didn't say that."

"You're totally implying it."

I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at him in disbelief, is he that ill? "Dude, I just asked because you look like shit."

I heard a huff then, "Thanks a lot."

"Would you rather I lie to you?" I asked and felt a pang of guilt in the pit of my stomach. Of course I went there.

"No," was his simple reply and it was enough to make me feel like standing from the tree branch and stepping off the edge.

_**"Uh, Robin I think you should probably get your computer looked at."**_

I raised an eyebrow at the Archer's words inside my head then replied back,**_ "My computer is fine. It's obvious-"_**

_**"We found an old warehouse. You guys should probably head over here."**_ Zatanna chimed in and I looked down at my blank screen.

"Maybe it is broken?" Kid Flash suggested and started to make his way down from the tree.

**~000~**

Robin and I found the rest of our teammates just on the outskirts of the forest. It was beginning to get chilly and I had to bring my hands to together so I could blow some warm air into my palms. I looked around trying to find the suspected warehouse only to see bare greenery.

**_"Um, no offense but I don't see anything."_ **I said to the group at large looking over at the magician and came to a realization,**_ "Oh, is this a thing where you need to be a believer of magic?"_**

_**"Jeez, when you're sick you're a dick."**_ Artemis said and I scowled at her. There was so many words I wanted to call her at the moment but I decided against it.

**_"Don't start you two."_** Robin suddenly snapped and I turned about to open my mouth to retort but he cut me off, **_"All you two do is bicker. We're not here for do that. Wally it's not magic the place is camouflaged."_**

**_"Robin is correct."_** Aqualad said coming between the two of us. I stared up at the Atlantean and I could almost see the wheels turning behind his pale green eyes. Kaldur might have been a reluctant leader, but that didn't stop him from considering every motive very carefully.

_**"Listen,"**_ He said to get the full attention of all members of the team,**_ "We're here to search for the HQ, if for any reason you see any children or teens from files Batman showed us do not hesitate to get them out."_**

We all nodded in understanding.

_**"Zatanna and I already took down the guards that were on the perimeter."**_ Artemis spoke and Zatanna nodded in agreement.

_**"Good."**_ Aqualad's voice rang through my mind, **_"Let's go."_**

**_"Where exactly do we go in at?"_** Robin asked staring curiously at the empty space.

**_"I don't believe this."_** I said finally waltzing up to the so called hidden building and looked back at them,_** "There's nothing there."**_ and just to prove my theory I kicked my leg out.

Pain erupted from my toe and fought the urge to swear. I started to hobble on my good foot, holding onto my foot and looked back at them,**_ "Okay maybe there is something here."_**

_**"Good job, now we definitely can see it."**_ Artemis replied a smirk tugging at her lips and I turned to see the warehouse wavering into view.**_ "So, it's not magic?"_** She asked her hands on her hips and I frowned gingerly putting my foot on the ground before I answered her,

**_"It's like Miss M's Bio-ship"_** I corrected and she rolled her eyes.

We found a spot towards the back of the warehouse where a window was cracked from what looked like rocks being thrown.

**_"Heh, I used to be a kid like that."_** I thought before I remembered that my thoughts could be overheard.

**_"What?"_** Robin asked beside me and I shook my head as Miss M peered inside.

**_"I don't see anyone."_** She said and began to widen the crack so we could all get in.

_**"And I won't be able to get through the alarms this time. My computer is fried."**_ Rob let us know still messing with his wrist device.

**_"I am hoping we won't have to worry about it."_** Aqualad said and hoisted himself up on the ledge of the open window after Miss M was finished.

* * *

The smell of musk entered my nostrils as we snuck into the place. Without the light from the moon we resorted to flash lights to navigate ourselves through the pitch-black factory. The interior of the warehouse was a bit unsettling. The beams cast erratic shadows, falling upon rotted stacks of logs and stationary equipment that had long since rusted over. Scattered wood chips crunched beneath our feet and oddly enough Superboy kept sneezing.

**_"This is disgusting."_** Zatanna quipped and I have to disagree with her. This honestly was nothing compared to some of the missions I had gone on with my uncle.

I shivered at the thought and felt Robin's hand on my shoulder. There's warmth in that touch and I looked down at his dimly lit face, **_"You okay?"_** He mouthed and I nodded figuring it was best to not have him worry.

Just then his computer lit up as if it had been rebooted. Robin's hand left my shoulder, making me feel alone. I shook myself out of it as I watched his fingers dance along the pad.

**_"Guys there's something here."_** He said moving away from me and down the hall where the darkness swallowed him up. I shivered as it reminded me of my dream about Rich.

**_"Hey wait up."_** I called after him and sped towards him. My foot hooked itself around something and I was falling. I landed hard on my side and cursed as the lights around the warehouse start to light up and the security alarms rang through my ears.

**~000~**

I ran as fast as I possibly could, following the path to where my computer was directing me until I found myself staring at a large wooden door.

I don't waste any time as I kicked open the door. The hinges break off immediately and I am faced with at least half a dozen teenagers. All looking under fed and each lying on a dirty mattress.

"Che cosa sta succedendo?" A girl asked. Her face looked as if someone had kicked her. It was swollen and it looked as if she had only recently stopped crying.

"E 'un eroe Americano. Sei venuto a salvarci?" **_(*Is that an american hero? Are you here to save us?*)_**

"Ci"**_(*Yes*)_** I addressed them all. Their faces swayed with relief. "Ma prima c'è da qualche parte in questa stanza che sta emettendo segnali. C'è forse un computer testa da qualche parte? Qualcuno di voi sa dove che forse? "**_ (*But first there's somewhere in this room that's giving off signals. Is there possibly a head computer somewhere? Do any of you know where that is maybe - *)_**

But I was cut off by the sounds of bullets ringing just down the hall.

**~000~**

I swerved, missing a bullet by mere inches and swiped the gun, just in the nick of time as Superboy took the opportunity to punch the guy square in the jaw and the lackey fell to the ground unconscious.

"Good one." I praised and Conner merely grinned. Then he quickly took off to fight the rest of the attackers.

I looked around the room. It seemed like we were winning, but there was no sign of the boy wonder. I took my leave to finally follow him, careful not to slip on anything. It was easier since I could see where I was going this time. There was two long corridors and I felt like smacking that bird the next time I see him. Why did he have to go running off like that? I thought and played the, which hallway would boy blunder go through game.

I decided to go down the first one and after one step I felt something hard and heavy connect with the back of my head. My thoughts were instantly scrambled and I fell again tonight yet this time my mind was fogging over. I fought against losing consciousness as I hit the ground, a groan escaping my mouth, and I struggled to move my hand to head.

I heard laughter around me and thick accented words that I can barely make out.

"Uh, I knew I should've listened more carefully in Italian." I thought as the world around me whirled around and I felt myself getting sick. I shut my eyes and reopened them just as one of the thugs took hold of me and lifted me up a bit.

"Little American hero." He said, yanking my head backwards. I couldn't even register what the man looked like, "Why don't you try this on for size."

My mouth and nose is covered in a cloth and I immediately tried to wrench my head away, but it's a fruitless attempt. The foggy sensation intensifies and all too soon I was falling backwards into oblivion.

_I don't know where I am._

_And I'm terrified._

Moments later, or was it hours? I wasn't quite sure, but I finally regained consciousness. My eyes fluttered open and the small light illuminating the room told me I'm not in Italy anymore.

"Oh good you're awake." I heard a voice by the foot of this bed I was on and I turned my head slightly thinking I'd see Richard since it sounded so much like his voice, but found Robin instead, mask and all.

I groaned as I felt him sit next to me on the bed, laying a wet cloth on top of my head. "What happened? I feel worse than what I did before."

"You were drugged by the Interlocks." Robin explained and I put a hand to my face only to realize that I didn't have my costume on anymore. In fact the only thing I was wearing was my briefs.

"You're home, by the way." Robin said, explaining the part that I was missing.

"Oh, so what happened? Is it over?"

I felt Robin shift on my bed then said, "For the most part kind of. There was about six teenagers there that we got out. I looked up the database on their computer," and Robin opened up his wrist device to show me, "The rest seemed to have been sold to brothels and black market slavery." He looked at my facial expression and quickly said, "Don't worry we'll find them. We've got the list of the ring leaders, which the league has asked us to look into, but I'm afraid at the moment our missions will include researching and document work."

"Oh, I can't wait." I murmured sarcastically and Robin chuckled.

"Me too." He said with the same fake enthusiasm.

"Probably the best thing about being just a partner is that you don't have to do paperwork. That was always Uncle Barry's job."

Robin scoffed, "Maybe for you but Bat's always has me reading documents and doing paperwork."

"But you're a detective. I'm merely a speedster." I grinned up at him and I suspected there is an eye roll behind that mask of his.

"Speaking of you being a speedster." He said and I yelped as a sharp attack of his index and thumb took a glob of my skin and twisted it painfully. "Don't you ever run off like that again without telling someone. What the heck were you thinking?"

"_Ow_! Sick person here. You could've been a bit nicer with that." I complained rubbing the sore spot. "And I don't think. I'm impulsive remember?"

"Yeah," Robin agreed, "I think we should start calling you Impulse."

"Hm," I said, after thinking a while about the name. "I think the next speedster should take that name. I'm quite fond of my own."

**~000~**

"So what did you tell Iris to say to Wally, if he asked where you gone?" asked the man in front of me.

"That I was visiting Adam Strange at Star Labs. You?" I asked, adding a cream to my coffee.

"Everyone at my home always thinks I'm going out on special date." He replied and my cheeks suddenly grew red.

"It's always a pleasure to see you out of work, Bruce, but what exactly did you call this get together for? Because I'm guessing you haven't suddenly turned bent." I said, looking through the menu at the diner Iris and I would usually get breakfast together at, after she would be finished with her morning show.

Bruce gave a sigh and leaned back against the booth, "It's about Wallace." He explained.

I nodded, "I don't know what I'm going to do with-" I stopped when Bruce held his hand up.

"And Richard."

I put my menu down and stared up at the playboy with great interest waiting for him to continue.

"I know they are best friends and I, by all means, couldn't wish a better friend for my son than what Wally is for Dick." He took a breath, "but just recently it's come to my attention that there may be more than just a friendship."

"What do you mean?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee.

"I mean I believe my son wants to ask Wally out on a date."

I choked on my coffee the hot liquid burned down my throat as I coughed out, "I beg your pardon?"

I stared at Bruce who, for once, looked ready to share his findings.

* * *

**Happy Friday! Thank you to everyone you all are so sweet sending me a happy birthday. Please take the time to review!**

**With love and always stay asterous,**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	15. Oh So Fly

**(A/N: Hey peeps! I know I'm late on the update. I'm sorry about that. But here it is. Please enjoy and take the time to reviews about your thoughts on the chapter.)**

* * *

**~000~**

**The Special Two**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**This Guy Thinks He's Fly, Oh So Fly.**

**~000~**

**Memory:**

_A part of me wanted to run straight out there and rescue Wally from the Interlocks before they did something that would endanger Wally more than he was already. I blame the other part that had me lurking in the shadows solely on Batman's training. I was itching for information, hoping one of the idiots would speak up soon instead of laughing like they had been exposed to the Joker's gas. One finally acted as if he was willing to grant my wish. The man, whomever he was, spoke his voice sounded accented with his native tongue._

"_This American hero is sidekick of the Flash's, no?"_

_There's mumbles of agreement that I count off on my fingers, reckoning how many thugs I'll have to take out. There's about eight total and I hear one of them say something to the first speaker, "How much do you think we can get for him? We could sell him off, maybe to one of Flash's foes. I think Carter still has the contact information on Mirror Master."_

"_You Idiot!" The man with the strong accent accused. I heard a heavy thunk then a groan, "Why would we go to all that trouble and get double crossed. Hm? No, we should leave now and take the boy with us. I'm sure our buyers would love to have someone like him with them for a while. They paid us decently when we gave them the ordinaries. Just think if we give them a Meta?"_

_I can feel the _excitement _in the room now and I knew soon they would try to escape, taking the speedster away with them. Thinking they could get away with it. Sadly for them they didn't know I was there, and they _weren't _going to take my friend without a fight._

**End of Memory.**

I opened my eyes meeting the darkness that surrounded my room. I was shivering from the memory I had revisited. I just had to think of the worst.

_What if I didn't get to Wally and he would've been taken? Wally could've been sold into the brothels so easily._

Of course I knew Wally could handle himself, but tonight told me that if Wally was ill, even just in the slightest, he was valuable like the civilians we're taught to protect.

_Well yeah, _I thought irritably turning to my side to get more comfortable. _If you feel like that for any reason you should stay home. I believe it was somewhere in the top five or ten rules Batman told me._

I sighed out thinking of Bruce. I still couldn't believe I blurted out that I liked men, let alone that I had feelings towards Wally. What I couldn't really believe was Bruce's acceptance towards me with the paparazzi always wanting the next big story with the Wayne family. I thought Bruce would tell me to live that side of me in secret just like my hero life, but he was acting just the opposite.

It felt like he wanted _me_ to embrace myself.

Only problem that I could find at the moment was not knowing if Wally truly had feelings toward me. Since he never really did say who he liked, but I was certain he didn't like Robin like that. That I was sure of and it made my insides squirm knowing that Wally would never accept the real me. I breathed out deeply, rubbing my eyes and stared into the darkness until that very darkness pulled me under.

**~000~**

I woke up with a start. My eyes flapped open to meet my dimly lit room. It took me a few seconds to realize what had awoken me from my slumber until the booming voice of my uncle's, hitting my eardrums.

"Time to wake up!"

I sat up from my bed yawned then twisted around. I let my eyes gaze beyond the socks, shoes, half-read comic books, CDs, and other junk that littered my bedroom floor. Finally, my eyes came to rest upon my uncle, who was standing in my doorway already dressed for the day and he was already giving me a stern look.

You don't need to be the world's greatest detective to know that Uncle Barry was pissed about my room being a mess. Which wasn't entirely fair since I was _just_ finally feeling better.

But it's not like I want to tell Barry that with the look he was currently giving me.

"One more hour?" I asked slightly kidding, slightly seriously.

"No, you've slept in long enough." He told me, planting a fist on his hip. His voice sounded harsh and exhausted, even though the day had barely begun. "Come on." he said briskly. "Breakfast is ready."

I watched as my uncle stalked off towards the kitchen and I finally got up from my unkempt bed. I bent down after ruffling through a pile of discarded clothes and pulled on a sweatshirt.

I knew today was going to be a bummer since it seemed like it was going to consist of me cleaning. I supposed I could easily clean up this mess with my speed, but I knew it would only make Aunt Iris upset that I was using my powers in the apartment.

I seriously couldn't make either of them happy could I?

"Wally!"

Barry's exasperated voice floated out of the loft's open kitchen to my bedroom. I sighed and began to walk down the hall. Something told me this breakfast was _not _going to be the most appealing meal of the day.

"I don't ask much of you." Barry began when I arrived in the kitchen. The smell of homemade waffles hit my nose and I couldn't even feel happy about it because of my uncle's nagging.

"But you could do at least one thing." Barry said. "Just one little thing. Is that too much to ask? You've got to clean that pigsty of a room up. I want you to clean it up this morning you hear me?"

"_This _morning?" I joked as I plopped down at the table. Usually being playful with my uncle would get him out of his pissy mood. "As in right now? I mean, right away? I mean, right this _second_?"

Apparently being playful only triggered him to be even more pissed. I winced as Barry's face became fiery and he yelled out impatiently,

"Now! As in, five minutes. Or ten! Just as long as you get it done. Got it?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked away from my uncle. I felt anger and humiliation shoot within me like a spray of scalding water. "Got it." I told him bitterly, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

From the corner of my eye I could see my uncle rack his fingers through his hair and he let out a deep sigh, "I'm sorry Kid. It's just the house is a mess and I-"

He stopped and I glanced his way. He was chewing on his lip and wasn't looking at me directly. It seemed like he was desperately wanting to tell me something but it seemed like it was lodged in his throat.

"Uncle B?" I asked and Barry looked up at the sound of my voice then quickly waved me off, handing me the plate of the waffles. I instantly took four just as a starter and grabbed hold of the syrup.

The breakfast table erupted with sounds of silverware clinking against the plastic plates and I almost have an urge to chuckle at the irony of all of this.

Uncle Barry wanted me to tell him what's wrong but when it's him he does the same thing I do. Chicken out! _Huh, and I wondered where I got it from._

"So," I started breaking the silence, noticing a missing family member, "Where's Aunt Iris? Usually sundays are the only time we can eat breakfast together."

"She went off to shop. Some early bird special at Macy's and the coupon she has ends today." Barry said, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Oh," is all I can say. It certainly wasn't going to be an enjoyable breakfast. I began to cut up my waffles, watching as the steam danced upwards and evaporated into the air around us. I let my fork stab one of the pieces swirled it around in the pool of syrup. I glanced over at my uncle who had grabbed hold of the bowl of fruit that my aunt had cut up last night for dinner.

"You know Rich can't have bananas." I said, trying again to break the silence.

"Hm?" Barry hummed acting mildly interested.

"Yeah," I said, taking a shoveling a piece of the waffle in my mouth. "Supposedly gets hives and his tongue can get swollen."

"Too bad. Bananas can give you a lot of potassium." Was Barry's simple reply. He pointed towards the bowl and I nodded. He lifted it up and handed it towards me. I took it from his hands and started to scoop some of the fruit from the bowl onto my plate. After I had a decent serving I set the bowl back down.

"Yeah I suppose." I agreed, "Maybe that's why he's so tired all the time. You should see the bags under his eyes. Not to mention how pale he is."

"I'm sure it's not only because he doesn't eat bananas Wally." Barry answered and I shrugged thinking that Rich was probably one of those night owls.

A few moments later once we both got our fill from breakfast. Barry stood and started to clean up the table. I was about to help him when he stopped and pointed towards my room. "What did I ask you to do?"

"Clean my room." I said bitterly. I watched him nod then turned back around putting away the butter and syrup. I sighed and walked back towards my room already feeling my lower back get sore from the labor I was going to endure.

I _so _wasn't feeling it.

After ten minutes of wiping the floor clean of clothes and books I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said, folding some of my t-shirts.

The door opened a bit and my uncle's head popped in. "Got a minute?" he asked.

I nodded because he would still come into my room regardless if I was busy or not. I watched from the corner of my eye as Barry went over towards my bed and sat upon it. He was literally watching me clean my room. I tried not to get irritated but my annoyance snapped when he had started to criticize the way I was folding my jeans.

"Uncle Barry!" I cried accusingly. I put down the pair of pants that were in my hands and glared irritably at my guardian.

"Sorry," my uncle apologized, putting his palms out. He looked around himself before looking down at my bed. I watched as Barry took hold of one of my comic books and flipped it open. The colorful cover of the book shined it my bedroom light.

"So, you're suddenly interested in Iron Man?" I asked, sitting down on my desk chair and resting my elbows on my thighs, tangling my fingers in one another.

Barry shrugged then closed the book. He was biting his lip again just like he was during breakfast and I have a bad feeling the thing Uncle Barry wanted to talk about was what he tried bringing up when he picked me up from Rich's house Friday night.

"_But if this attitude of yours continues I'm going to see if your grams in Tennessee will let you stay at her place for a while. It's been awhile since you've seen her and I'm sure you two would love to catch up."_

"I think we need to have a little talk" Barry started and I could feel a sudden sweat break throughout me. I loved my grams and all but I didn't want to leave my family and I really didn't want to admit it but it wouldn't be the same if I wouldn't be able to see Rich at school.

Even if it would only be for a while.

"I'm all ears." I replied just as my heart began to thump against my chest.

I watched as my uncle crossed his arms in front of his chest, it looked as if the next set of words were difficult for him to form on his lips. "I'm not exactly sure how to say this." Barry let me know and I began to panic.

"Uncle Barry?" I asked trying to get his attention. He looked down and noticed that I was shaking.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" he suddenly asked sounding genuinely concerned.

I took a deep breath and said shakily, "I love grams, but I don't want to leave. I'm finally making friends at Gotham Academy. I know this weekend didn't really show it. But I am. Call up Rich or Barbara. Or there is this guy in my English class named Tyler. I suppose I consider him a friend. Please don't send me away not yet. I'll try to be better. It's just stress that's on me at the moment. I'll try my best to open up a bit. Then I'll be back to normal I swear, but if you send me away. I'll just be even more messed up. I swear I will."

"Kiddo. I'm not sending you away." Barry said and I shot him a look.

"Liar." I accused, "You told me if I kept it up. You would send me to live with Grandma."

He looked at me with a stunned expression then, as if the memory of our discussion was replayed in front of his eyes, he groaned, putting his hands on his face.

"I was upset that night, Wally. I really didn't mean it. Anyway it was just something to say so you would open your eyes about the situation at hand. It isn't what I want to talk to you about."

I didn't say anything and shrugged back, feeling small and looked over at Barry who ironically looked the same, "I had a talk with Dinah. Well, you know Black Canary about some sessions."

Okay this day just went from bad to worse.

My tongue suddenly felt like a block of wood, which honestly was alright, because I knew if it didn't feel like this I would be screaming, "_Are you serious! The team probably thinks I'm insane. Now if I have sessions with Black Canary, they'll think I'm unstable! How could you do this Uncle Barry?"_

The only thing I could do was struggle for breath and cling to the sleeve of my sweatshirt that conceal my scar as Barry pressed nervously on.

"Actually this Wednesday will be your first session. She wants you to know that the first couple of sessions will be only getting to know each other a bit better. So you can feel a bit easier about confiding with her."

I couldn't form any words with my mouth. I was terrified that I might start to vibrate my molecules right then and there. That would cause me to have a bloody nose like I always had when I tried to vibrate through a wall during training.

That was when my calmer, survivor instincts came into play.

_Did I sit there like a lump,_ I asked myself forming fists, _when we decided to go to Cadmus and disobey orders? Hello no!_

_Did I just lay back nonchalantly when we decided to free Conner and form the team? No!_

It made me sure I could be strong enough to stand up to my own uncle. But I knew I couldn't do much without opening my big trap of mine. So I was suddenly happy to finally use the best weapon I had.

My mouth.

"But WHY?" I finally managed to yell.

I watched as my uncle's face twisted suddenly. All of the nervousness he had was suddenly gone, it was now replaced with a stern expression.

"Now you listen to me young man," He said, pointing a finger at me. "If it'll be something that will help you, I'm all for it. I already had a talk with your aunt and she seems to like the idea. Do you realize you can talk to her about anything? Your hero life or your civilian life. It's such a better option than sending you to a therapist."

"Right," I said shaking my head. I couldn't believe this, "Because talking to you or Aunt Iris would be _oh so difficult._"

"Apparently it is." Barry spat and I frowned shutting my mouth for a minute.

_He did have a point._

"You don't talk to me about anything anymore. Let alone your aunt. We are concerned, _hell_ I'm freaking terrified that I don't know what's going on inside of your mind. If you don't want to talk to Canary then I want you to talk to me right now, Wallace."

But I couldn't. It wasn't that I didn't want too because I did. But I knew that if I told my uncle about the dreams of my dad hurting me it'll be all dramatic again. He and my aunt would treat me like I'm fragile, much like they did when they first found out. Let alone how they were when they found out how my mom was with me. It was all too much.

So I didn't say a word. I kept my mouth shut and started to fold my jeans.

"Nothing, you're going to be all quiet now?" Barry said, sounding annoyed. "Well, that's fine. Whatever you please Wally, but it's already decided. Wednesday at five that's when your session is at the cave. Don't be late." He finished and got up to exist my room.

"And if I don't?" I dared to ask, putting the folded pair of pants down, and picked up another pair.

"Then a nice grounding from the team and after school activities will come in order I think." Barry responded and I finally took a glance over at him.

"You wouldn't?"

"I would." Barry answered, "You're still only sixteen, Wally. When you're eighteen you can do as you please but in the meantime-" He looked around and snatched up some of my CDs and books. "You're still a child. You can get these back when you've matured."

I stared in shock as he left probably going to his room and hiding my stuff. I got up anger boiling within me as I shouted out, "Yeah I knew you only took that stuff because you wanted them. You could've just asked."

"Clean your room Wally." I heard from down the hall and I pursed my lips, grumbling about how unfair everyone around me was being.

**~000~**

"You know we're supposed to be drawing with watercolor paints right?" Barbara asked, leaning towards my desk, raising an eyebrow at my sketch.

"It's just an outline." I snapped shielding my work from her prying eyes. "I can't help it I work slower than you. If you're already done why don't you work on something else? I'm sure Mrs. Wharton would be happy to set her star pupil up with more work."

She glared pointing her index finger in my face, "You do that wonder boy and I'll make sure in training your birdarang is snapped in two if you catch my drift."

"Oh resorting to threats now?" I taunted and she rolled her eyes, reaching into her bag and took out her notebook and history textbook.

"If you work so slow in here. Then why didn't you take choir as your performing art credit? At least you'd be good in there."

I gaped at her as if to ask, _is it that bad? _When she didn't answer only giving me a look, I turned towards the girl in front of me. Her long blond hair was pulled back to keep out of her face and she had a sweater over her school uniform and her ear buds were shoved in her ears.

"Alexis?" I asked sweetly, trying to get her attention. She was usually so quiet and always kept to herself. I was sure if I paid her with the Grayson's charm. She would compliment my hard work no matter what it looked like.

I watched as she took out her IPhone and paused the song, while popping one of her ear buds out to hear properly. "Hm?" She asked, her brown eyes shifting between Barbara and me, wondering who was disturbing her concentration.

"I was wondering." I started and picked up my sketch and held it up towards her. "If you could be honest and tell me if this would be worthy of an A?"

She stared at it for a second then looked back at me, "You know we're working with watercolors right?"

"Yeah I know." I almost snapped, then sighed when I saw Barbara smirked. "It's just an outline."

She nodded then took a closer look, inspecting the way I chose to draw my sketch. She clicked her tongue and I began to get irritated with the looks she would give until she finally leaned back and picked up her paint brush and went back to work.

"So?" I asked, not really looking forward for what she would say about my piece.

"It's sloppy." She declared and I almost laugh.

_Sloppy? Really? She's joking right?_

"That's what I was thinking." Barbara piped up and I turned towards her giving her a bat-glare. "There's so many smudges. You think he could be a bit neater. He has potential but with the sloppiness you just can't see at the talent."

"Exactly," Alexis nodded, propping her elbow on the desk and look over at Barbara, "that's what I was thinking. Maybe if you started over Richard then it'll look much better."

I looked at the pair with an unamused look. "You two realize I'm left handed right?"

They gave me a weird look.

I sighed and lifted up my hand and showed them the gray lead from my pencil on along the side of my hand. It shined in the florescent light as I waved my hand around, "So I always get smudges on my paper."

Barbara nodded while Alexis still looked like she was still piecing what I said together. Then she started to giggle, "You do realize that has nothing to do with that right?"

"What to do you mean?" I asked, rubbing my hand.

She shook her head and lifted up her right hand showing me a faded grey line. "It doesn't matter which hand you write with everyone gets that." and she reached into her bag grabbing her notebook and ripped out a blank page and handed it over to me.

"What's this for?" I asked, feeling grateful Alexis always had her earbuds in her ears. I never knew she was like this.

"Put it here so you won't get anymore smudges and your artwork will be cleaner."

"Thanks." I muttered my cheeks growing warm. I haven't done much art before for the exception of mindless doodles.

"It's a newbie mistake don't worry about it." She shrugged and the bell rang throughout the art room.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Barbara waved off Alexis and I started to collect my things. Once Alexis was out of view I sighed to get my friend's attention.

"I think my charm is defective." I said slumping against my chair as Barbara got up and swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Nah," she said, "It obviously only works on men." And she left with the rest of the teens to her next class, leaving me with my mouth open wide at what she said.

* * *

"Well I think it's cute. I suppose." Wally said, closing one eye and tilted his head to the side. "If you look at it like this."

"You're an ass." I accused, shoving the speedster away from me who chuckled at my artwork.

"Yeah, yeah but you like me." He said and my cheeks felt warm.

_You have no idea Wally. You have no idea._

"Otherwise you would spend your last hour with Martin over there." Wally pointed behind him and I snuck a glance at Martin who was reading from his Italian dictionary.

"Yes that would be totally boring to have a guy who actually knew what I was talking about when I speak in Italian for once."

It was probably a stupid thing to say. Yet I knew it had to be addressed. Wally really wasn't applying himself any more and he needed to start working before I would end up going undercover by myself in the spring. I knew he wasn't great in the subjects he didn't like, but even in his favorites he was being careless. Soon he was going to fail, and that didn't go well with his scholarship. He needed a GPA of 3.0 or higher to keep it. I was worried something bad was going on. Especially considering his comment when I woke him after the party.

A third of the class was already in and I could barely keep my focus. Not with a certain speedster bouncing his leg up and down and making the table shake. I knew learning difficult dialects wasn't the most entertaining thing to learn, but Wally seriously had to keep it together.

He kept glancing at the clock as if it would sudden skip ahead and the bell would ring early. He's face was slightly turning pink from what? I wasn't really entirely sure. The room was just the right temperature for the beginning of the winter season. I wanted to tell Wally to stop or I'd smack him upside the head but as soon as I opened my mouth that's when he bolted from the room.

He literally just left class.

Just like that.

_Was he sick again? Were those senior jocks picking on him just now?_ All these questions and more circulated around my mind. I didn't think of the consequences of my actions would lead me and I too got up from our table that we shared and made my way out into the hall, ignoring the call from my teacher demanding to know where I was going off to.

_Oh great I just get Bruce on his good side and now he'll be furious to know that I've done this. I should head 's probably just ill again._ I thought heading towards the bathroom down the hall. Once I'm in there I call his name and of course don't get an answer. After I had checked all stalls to find them all empty I ruled out the, "_Wally's sick"_ option.

I began to back track and head towards the room, thinking that Wally might've just needed time alone when a tuft of ginger hair caught the corner of my eye heading towards the library. I sighed shaking my head. Of course he'd go to library he knew exactly when Mrs. Rudolph would go into the teacher's lounge and bring some of her peanut butter cookies to students who were studying during the last hour. It was usually juniors and seniors who would get them but Wally always was with me and I knew how much Mrs. Rudolph liked me. She'll probably give him some.

He was so rash.

And sure enough when I stepped into the room there Wally was cookies in hand and milk in the other. I rolled my eyes and took a seat across from him, taking a cookie from his hand and bite into it.

"You suddenly think skipping out on class is okay? What would Kid Flash say?"

"Oh, be quiet you." He spat, taking the cup to his lips and sipped. "For your information I had permission to come down here."

"By whom?" I asked looking around.

"Mrs. Rudolph of course." He smirked and finished off his third cookie.

"Oh really? And what did you do to earn that privilege?" I asked snatching another cookie and ignored the look of irritation Wally was giving me.

"Because I'm the Wall-man." Was his simple reply and I raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes then said, "Okay fine I told her I'd help her organize her books and put away returns."

I furrowed my eyebrows together not believing it, "Why?"

He shrugged and took a drink from his cup, "same reason you stay here before and after school. You don't want to go home and because she knew it would take a while she said she would give me a pass to get out of sixth hour early today."

I sat back piecing it together and slapped my hand to my head, "So I'm the one that walked out of class not you. I'm the one that's going to get in trouble."

"Good job." Wally smirked.

_Perfect._

"But," I said suddenly making Wally look up, "you were acting all odd. I thought you were getting sick again. But judging that you're beginning to be your smart ass self, I can tell you're feeling just fine."

"Ha. Ha." Wally smirked and leaned back, "I am, and I was going to ask you how your nose was doing but it seems like it's doing just fine. You just look like you're a bit banged up."

I pursed my lips and said without really thinking, "You going to apply yourself in Italian or am I going to have to go and share my sleeping quarters with Martin Tubbs?"

"I don't know." Wally shrugged, "Maybe I shouldn't and have you sleep in the same room with a mouth breather. I'm sure you would be a ray of sunshine."

I couldn't help myself but flip him off.

"Yes because that's going to make me work even harder." Wally teased out and I sighed out,

"Don't you need to be more fluent in this language? Don't you have to know different ones when you're out doing you know what?" I asked careful how I worded it so he wouldn't know that I meant the Interlocks and the team. Both things I shouldn't know nothing about as Richard.

He mumbled something that I couldn't quite make out and he nodded. "You're right. Actually I totally do." He stood up so suddenly and pointed down at me. "And you're pretty good at speaking it. Maybe you could tutor me."

"I-uh," I started but Wally cut me off.

"No, really it's a perfect plan." Wally said, sitting back down. "We are always here hardly doing anything anyway."

"I do my homework." I interjected.

"We do nothing." Wally said ignoring me.

"You do _nothing_ but run your trap." I snapped and Wally slammed both of his hands on the table and gave me a pleading look.

"Please man? I begging here. It'll not only benefit my grade plus you wouldn't have to worry about getting your beauty sleep during our school trip. It _will _always help keep the world safe for another day. Think of the greater good man."

_Wally, you are truly something, _I thought shaking my head. _But you do have a point._

"So?" He asked and I looked up seeing his arm extended towards me, "We got ourselves a deal?"

I probably knew I'd regret this later, but I nodded and took hold of his hand, "Deal."

* * *

**So there's chapter 15. Again I'm sorry about the late update. I think my beta and I figured out the best way to get up with updates and that'll be a lot better I think. :) Thank you again to all of you! Please take the time to review your thoughts on the chapter. Thanks!**

**With love and always stay asterous,**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	16. Optimist

**(A/N: Hey peeps! Here's chapter sixteen. I hope you enjoy it! A big thanks to Clouddreams and to all of you! You all make it a pleasure to write.)**

* * *

**~000~**

**The Special Two**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Optimist**

**~000~**

"Wally, let's get a move on!" My uncle bellowed through my bedroom door.

"Yeah, yeah." I answered back, shuffling through my sock drawer for a decent pair of socks. Oddly enough a lot of mine were getting torn from reasons unknown. I heard a heavy sigh on the other side of my door and I felt a heavy stab of guilt settle in the pit of my stomach. I kept feeling that all I was doing was breaking my family apart with my selfish acts. That I was merely putting this thick wedge between my family and myself, just because I knew I'd dislike the outcome of it all. It was getting harder to judge if things would be easier to tell them or not.

Did that make me a horrible person? In the end was it even worth it?

I felt like I couldn't win.

"Why don't you try not to be late this morning? Didn't you promise Rich you were going to meet him in the library before first period? You ought to hurry it up if you want something to eat before you leave." He said as I pulled on one of my socks, hobbling around like a fool until I tripped and lost my balance on my school bag sitting on the floor and toppled over.

I groaned out when my backside started to erupt with tiny shocks of pain from the fall and a shadow casted over my form. I looked up seeing my Uncle grimace above me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wally what are you doing?" He asked clearly annoyed. Which, by the way, this really wasn't my fault I fell. Well I suppose I could have straightened up a bit, but regardless.

"Don't worry, Uncle Barry." I assured, tugging on my other sock and stood up with the help he offered, grabbing his hand that was outstretched towards me, "You're talking to Kid Flash here. I can break the sound barrier in my sneakers." I stopped and took a glance at my toes and wiggled them. "Or I should say in my socks?"

I looked up just in time to see my uncle give me a slight smile and my doubts suddenly disappeared. I was glad I could at least joke a bit without him snapping.

At least this morning.

"Come on. You're going to have to have a quick breakfast." He told me existing out of my bedroom. I sighed, taking a quick scan of my room just to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything then bent down to grab hold of my treacherous bag for school before I followed my uncle into the kitchen.

I walked towards one of the cupboards and took out a bowl from the stack and shuffled around for a spoon.

"Frosted flakes or Cheerios?" Uncle Barry asked from behind me and I looked round then pointed to the blue box with the famous tiger on it.

"Those please." I answered, taking the bowl and spoon towards the dinner table just as Uncle Barry put down the cereal box and carton of milk.

I leaned over the table for the cereal box and began to fill my bowl with the sugary flakes, but when I went to snatch the carton of milk something made me stop.

On the side of the carton was a picture of a small boy with the caption, "_**Have you seen this child?"**_ The boy just by looking at him seemed to be eight or nine. His physical appearance screamed that his parents weren't that all that great with him with bags under his eyes and a heart wrenching look in his dark shaded eyes.

It was the same look I had when I was with both of my parents. There were many conclusions of what happened to the kid, but I had a feeling just by the look of eyes that he was a runaway.

Someone I would have become if Uncle Barry hadn't learned of our family secret soon enough.

"Wally, you're going to be late. You're like a turtle." Barry nagged and I snapped out of my thoughts of this child, named Christopher Brown, and poured the milk onto my cereal.

"Am not. Just looking at this picture of this missing kid." I said, closing the carton of milk before, setting it back down on the table. I watched as Uncle Barry took hold of the carton and turned it around to inspect the picture, as I gathered a spoonful of the flakes then brought it to my mouth.

"Kids go missing all the time, Wally." Barry said, putting it back in the fridge.

"I know it's just that I wish our team or even the Justice League could do something about it."

Barry looked me his expression doleful before saying, "I know kid, I really know. But there's some things even superheroes can't do."

I obviously hated that complicated answer. It still made no sense to me. If we as heroes could do the impossible why couldn't we do something like this. A simple act that would bring most families back together. Make it so no child has to sleep at night and worry about what was to come in their rooms while they slept. Not have to worry if a parent would hit them across the face because you made too much noise in middle of the night. Not have to cower when that same person who is supposed to love you is in the same room as you.

"You better finish up quickly and don't forget that you've a session at the cave is tonight as well." Barry spoke, taking me out of my horrid memories. I nodded, eating more of the cereal then stopped as I started to stare at the flakes swirling around in the bowl. _This was going to be one hell of a day._

**~000~**

"Wally!" I snapped, letting my hand smack him over his redheaded mop. I knew he craved consent motion and his thoughts weaved through his mind quicker than the average Joe, but if he wanted help in class then he would have to strive to pay attention.

"Dude that hurt!" he whined, rubbing the sore spot on his head. He looked so pouty it was almost comical.

"You're not listening, Wally." I scolded, marking the page in my book and closed it. I was starting to sound like an actual teacher and suddenly had empathy towards the teachers who had Wally in their class. I wondered how Barry taught him at all.

"What?" he asked clearly baffled that I would even ask him that. "I totally know what you were talking about." He said this while his lips formed a tiny smile and he looked away from my face.

"Oh really?" I asked, beaming as well.

"Mmhm, totally was listening." Wally let me know. Not looking at my face directly.

"Okay," I challenged, taking the book off of the table and leaned towards him, "If you were listening so intently then please repeat what I was trying to teach you mere minutes ago."

Wally looked at me slacked-jawed like I had asked him to do a back flip right here and now then he began to mutter something under his breath.

"Hm?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "I'm sorry I can't really hear you very well."

He mumbled some gibberish.

"Wow, that's some new language I've never heard. Is it the language only speedsters can understand?" I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"How's your nose? Does it still hurt?" He asked leaning in so abruptly that is makes me lean back a bit.

_~I felt his hands cradle my face and I immediately warmed up from his touch. "Why don't you just admit you didn't know what I was talking about?" I asked, and was lost as his face scrunched up in concern as he tilted my head to the side._

"_Maybe I was too distracted by you mister." He playfully accused and without any warning I felt his chapped lips on top of my cheek._

_Did he really just do that?~_

"Richard? Hey Rich! Snap out it!"

I blinked and nearly jumped out of my seat as Wally waved his hand in front of my face. I frowned then moved Wally's hand out of my face. "Huh? You asked if it hurt? Yeah, when I blow my nose."

Of course I had to daydream as well.

"Dude you can hardly pay attention and you complained that I wasn't." Wally sniggered and I rolled my eyes.

"But I'm not the one failing class."

That, I was glad to know, shut him up.

**~000~**

The day went pretty quickly and honestly I was terrified at what was to come. I had just enough time to head back to the apartment to change into my regular attire. Baggy pants, sneakers and a sweater for the cold weather.

Once I had entered the cave I was a just one blow away from a panic attack. I was shaking so badly. I didn't want to do this but I didn't want my aunt and uncle to send me away either. I just couldn't find the strength to open up to them and I didn't want Black Canary to look at me differently either.

"Hey KF!"

I turned and forced a smile when Robin came bustling towards me. His eyes covered like always with those dark sunglasses as he returned the smile. His shadowed mine, as it was a bit wider with cheer.

"Hey." I called, waving at him weakly.

"We're in the labs today."

"Really?" I asked disappointment settling in before I sped up next to him and followed him towards the computer labs in the cave.

"Told you we would be doing research for the next couple of weeks until something comes up." Rob said shrugging since he was used to doing this sort of stuff. He _was_ the partner of the world's greatest detective.

"Doesn't mean it'll be fun." I complained as we walked down the corridor together. "Who's going to watch over us while we research?"

"You mean _babysit_." Robin corrected and I didn't respond so he went on, "Red Tornado."

That lifted up my spirits a little since I knew that we could get away with playing games when the android wasn't watching. "You want to play some _Battleships_ on the computer while Tornado helps Conner set up his laptop?" I asked hoping Robin wasn't in one of his leadership moods.

I watched as he scrunched up his face in thought then jeered, "You're on."

* * *

It felt nice to get away and forget about the therapy session just minutes away as I played with Robin. We minimized the browser every time Tornado would walk by. After a while Artemis who sat next to me kept sneaking a glance at my screen and was helping Robin cheat. I was glad though that Robin didn't take her cheat sheets at first, but that didn't mean I was going to win in the end regardless.

"Dude that's so not fair." I snapped as my screen went black with blinking words that read, '_**GAME OVER! TOO BAD.'**_

"Hush!" Artemis ordered. I rolled my eyes when I saw Robin smirk.

I was about to call a rematch when a voice behind me made me quickly quit the browser and honestly I'd rather be caught by Red Tornado then realize that it was time for my session.

"Do you think I could borrow Wally for a second?" A female voice asked and Artemis annoyingly had to make a comment that I was in trouble.

Were we still in middle school? Honestly?

"Shut up." I snarled and got up carefully not looking at Robin's face then turned to see _Blac-_ Dinah standing in the doorway next to Red Tornado. She gave me a warm smile as I bounded up towards the pair my heart thumping against my chest painfully.

"I believe it'll be alright, but be warned Kid Flash - you and Robin shouldn't play games in the future while you're supposed to be researching facts."

I glanced over at Robin whose face turned crimson and I nodded. "Uh, sorry about that." I then followed Dinah out of the room. We walked in silence and I was wondering why until we reached the elevator to the top conference rooms to where the team and I had sessions with her before when Miss M altered our Fail-safe mission.

"How are you, Wally?" She wanted to know as we stepped off the elevator and we walked to one of the rooms.

"I'm okay." I lied since my pulse started to quicken rapidly. "Why were you so quiet beforehand?"

She looked over towards me and opened the door waiting for me to enter the room first. "I didn't want Conner to overhear not with his super hearing. I thought you would appreciate that."

And I honestly did.

"Hey kiddo how was school?" I turned and saw Flash standing behind me and crossed my arms over my chest.

"It was fine. What're you doing here?" I asked and felt him push me into the room where the water fountain trickled in the background.

Did he honestly think I wouldn't go?

"Now your uncle and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable at all. We're only here to help you talk through this, but if you would prefer that this would be a closed session with you and I'll ask Barry to leave." Dinah told me.

"Whatever makes you more comfortable." Barry said as well.

I didn't know why but I felt like a complete child. I wanted Barry to stay by my side. "I don't mind." I answered and Dinah nodded her head.

"Why don't you two take a seat over there?" Dinah asked, indicating the sofa in the middle of room. I let my uncle drag me over to it and sit down on the other side of him.

"We'll just start with the basics. Shall we?" Dinah said before sitting down on a chair across from the sofa and crossed her legs. "May I ask a bit about yourself?"

She waits until I nod before she continues, "I know quite a bit about Kid Flash, but barely anything about Wally."

I kept my eyes down and I tugged my sleeves of my shirt down. "Well, we're kind of the same person Black Canary."

There was a silence and Uncle Barry says, "She's talking about school Wally."

"I do okay." I said honestly still keeping my gaze towards the floor, memorized by the carpeting.

I heard my uncle sigh and spoke for me. Something he hadn't had to do since I was eight, "He's doing very excellently in school. Top in his science core classes, but lacks a bit in English since he isn't fond of reading with the exception of graphic novels."

I let my gaze shoot upward to see Dinah nod already observing this encounter. I felt like I was going to be sick. "Any sports that you're in Wally?"

"Soccer." I muttered and felt embarrassed all the sudden from all of this attention.

"He didn't try out this year at his new school." Uncle Barry piped up and I wanted to leave already.

"I didn't want to." I interjected before Dinah had a chance to open her mouth.

"Do you think you will do a winter sport or spring maybe? I know Robin does baseball in the spring." She said, and I wanted so badly to say, "_So what? It's not like he goes to my school."_ But instead I said,

"Cool. I suppose I might just wait until spring to really see what sport I'd want to do."

"That's understandable." Dinah said and sneaks a glance over at my uncle, "How are you settling in at your new school? Your Uncle told me that in the beginning you were very frightened to go to Gotham Academy."

"He did, did he?" I glaring over at my uncle who only put up his hands.

"You were." He said in his defense.

I turned back towards Dinah and said quietly, "Do you think this can be a closed session now? This is starting to get uncomfortable for me."

Dinah looked over to my uncle and he got up swiftly, "Yeah, I believe Green Lantern needed me over at headquarters anyhow. Wally, I expect you home before ten. It's a school night."

I nodded as he walked out and the door softly shut behind him, and I wanted to run with him. I want to be free again. Without any worries or my past memories scratching at my back.

"Wally your uncle and aunt only want what is best for you." Dinah said, bringing me out of my thoughts and I tugged on my shirt not saying anything else.

Were they really helping?

Or just making it worse for me?

* * *

**(A/N: Alright lads and lassies there's chapter sixteen all wrapped up. It's a bit short and I slightly cut you guys off. I'm a horrible person for that, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter regardless. Please take the time to tell me your thoughts. Just three more chapters until Wally confesses.)**

**With love and stay asterous,**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	17. Unexpected Events

**~000~**

**The Special Two**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Unexpected Events**

**~000~**

"So, why did you want your uncle to leave?" Black Canary asked once Barry was out of the room.

"I was getting uncomfortable." I said truthfully and honestly didn't like Barry revealing too much to Black Canary about my past. It wasn't that I didn't trust her. Actually I trusted her more than I would if I was in an actual therapy session with some lady or guy I just met. It was just that I wasn't ready to be open about anything. That I was finding it hard to do so. I felt like I could almost understand Batman and Robin, how they kept on a mask to hide their true identities.

It was like me in a sort of way.

Though I didn't have a mask to hide who I was physically. I had one hiding who I really was emotionally.

"Your uncle was telling me that you were having troubles sleeping at night. Is it dreams that are troubling you or you physically cannot sleep. Barry was thinking it might be all the energy you might have after school when you don't go on patrol or a mission. That sometimes if you don't go out and run for awhile it makes you unbearably hyper."

I had a moment where I felt like telling her everything. Everything that was bothering me. Just getting over the fact of might be getting cuddled like a child again and people looking at me differently. I just wanted to be me again, but when I glanced up back at Black Canary my lips formed different words, "Yeah, that may be it. Having all this energy I mean." I lied turning my face so I wouldn't be looking at Black Canary's face.

"Wally you can be honest in here. Everything is confidential." Canary assured and I only nodded.

"I know." Is all I said even though my mind was asking me if I truly knew that?

"How about school? I'm sure it was a bit rough at first, but how is it now?" she asked and I shifted in my seat. There was no way I could double cross that.

"It was slightly intimidating at first. I mean I've never gone to a school where you had to wear uniforms before. I didn't think I'd like it as much as I do now." I said smiling a bit.

"And what's changed?"

"Mostly making friends." I said, making a small smile appear on Black Canary's face.

"I'm glad to hear that, Wally. Friends are vital to helping you through hard times and I think it's important to put down roots in your new home. We're a bit short of our hour, but I don't want to push you too far, I'd like you to be comfortable with me. So why don't we leave it there?" Black Canary said sweetly and I made a motion of getting up only to sit back down. Then Canary gave me a look, "I just want to ask you what would you like to accomplish in these sessions Wally?"

"I, er," I said, slightly taken aback by the question, I had no idea. "I'm not sure."

"Well," Canary mused bringing her hands together, "Maybe we should start setting goals of what you want to accomplish. Take opening up and really telling me or your uncle what's really going on as an example. We can build from scratch until you can build your confidence up. It'll take a while, and probably more sessions but try not to be discouraged."

I nodded because that's I could do as she went on,

"And that's all we have time for today." Black Canary said, "Wally I just want you to we're here to help you to open up a bit more and trust people. I hope by the end you will feel freer to talk about this with me and your uncle and feel better over all. Maybe Wednesday we can be a little bit more open?"

"Y-yeah," I muttered then got up after telling her my thanks then started to walk back towards the computer labs.

Try to be more truthful? I doubt I even remember how to do that anymore.

**~000~**

Sounds of fingers tapping against computer keys surrounded me and I felt suddenly very annoyed as I hunched over the desk, scanning through websites on my heliographic computer. I wasn't really paying attention to what I needed to. My mind should be working on finding any information I can on those kids that are most likely in the brothels in Italy, but my mind was replaying Wally and Black Canary's odd encounter.

**_"Do you think I could take Wally for a moment?"_** Canary had asked Red Tornado who merely nodded like he knew this was going to happen beforehand.

_What was going on?_

I couldn't help but wonder why Wally's face had turned crimson and how he was all of a sudden clammy. I wasn't sure if he had gotten into trouble the other day for going on a mission sick or if it was something else entirely.

The only thing that I didn't understand was why Wally didn't feel the need to tell me. I felt like we were drifting apart and he wanted to hang with Richard rather than me and I knew how that sounded.

_**Insane!**_ But I was getting slightly jealous of my civilian self. Yes, I know how it sounded. Rich got to be around him so much more than I did as Robin and not to mention Wally kept straying away from me while I was Robin because he knew about the secret crush I have on him.

_Jeez_, I thought, putting my elbows on the desk and breathed out deeply, I wonder what it would be like if he knew Rich was into him as well.

I stopped cringing. I was going to go insane if I kept this up.

Once Wally returned to the room. Red Tornado dismissed us for the night. Wally looked slightly pale and I couldn't help but follow him towards his room within the cave.

"Hey buddy. Where have you been?" I asked as Wally looked behind himself and smiled a bit.

"Hey." He said holding the door open as I slipped into his room and turned on the lights.

"Black Canary wanted to talk to me about when you're sick like I was. Just a I should just stay home type lectures." And he started to laugh but I could tell it was fake.

When I don't join in he stopped and sighed, "I'm glad you came by. Can I?" He stopped taking a deep breath, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." I said taking a seat on the corner of his bed and looked up the pacing speedster.

"Does it have anything to do with what you and Black Canary talked about?"

Wally shook his head and I bit my bottom lip. I was hoping it was.

"No, it's about you and I."

"You mean you and me." I corrected and Wally stopped pacing to look over at me.

"It's not all about you, Rob." He snapped and I don't have the heart to tell him what I really meant so I let him go on.

"Anyway," Wally said, stopping in front of me. "It's about what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to tell you something on my birthday, but it really didn't work out. Me telling you that is."

I don't say anything because I already know where this is going to lead. Just remembering that night brings me a bit of sadness,

"You're my best friend and I'd tell you anything so here it goes." Wally started and I begin to heat up.

Yeah, here it goes.

He took a deep breath and looked up at me, "I really like this guy at school and I mean I like him in a way that would make me you know like guys rather than girls."

Wow, he was finally telling me this? After telling Rich, what, a freaking month ago? I wasn't sure if I should act surprised or neutral. Honestly, I was so used of knowing this that I accidently said,

"So? Who's the guy?"

"You're not shocked?" He asked and I almost had an urge to slap my hand over my mouth.

Ugh I'm an idiot sometimes.

"Er, no I'm shocked really. I'm uh," I looked around frantically trying to find something that would help this situation then I said, "I'm just skipping that part?"

God, this really sucked.

"What do you mean you're skipping that part?" Wally asked putting his hands on his hips looking confused.

"I'm skipping the whole you're gay part, because I already knew." I said quickly and Wally's face contorted in more confusion.

"What you knew? How did you know?" He asked and I shrugged about to say some bullshit when Wally cut me off, "and don't pull I'm the partner of the world's greatest detective."

"But that's how-"

"Seriously Robin?" Wally snapped and I shut my mouth. I didn't even know what else to say until Wally put the words in my mouth with his next couple of sentences,

"It was Roy wasn't it? That asshole. I asked him not to tell. So you know now that the friend I like is Richard Grayson. Don't you?"

My eyes shot open and I sat there shocked at this news. So he does like me... Well, the civilian me, but I'll take it.

"Nope." I said, looking up at the speedster, "But you just did."

"Yeah I suppose I did." Wally said and his face went red. I got up and said,

"Wally, I probably don't say it enough but... you're an amazing friend. I don't know what I'd do without you and I'm glad you're getting around to tell me this about you. I feel honored that you did. I'll try to be supportive in any way I can."

"Thanks." Wally said, rubbing the back of his neck, "But, I think you're forgetting that time when I-"

"I'm not forgetting anything KF." I said, grasping Wally's shoulders my expression turning serious, "You're my best friend no matter what. I don't know what I'd do without you, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. So if I have to kick that Grayson in the ass if he does anything to you then so be it." I said wondering how that would be possible then was shook out it when Wally pulled me into a hug.

I suddenly felt warm and comfortable as my insides fluttered at what this would mean in the near future. I was finally going to be happy.

"Thanks man." Wally said, letting me go, "You're the best too."

~000~

I headed home after the talk Rob and I had. I was relieved he was supportive of me and was glad that I found someone that I liked, but I could feel a slight bit of sadness in him when I headed out. I knew it must of been because I knew he liked me, and I felt like hitting myself in the head.

Why did I do that to him? That's so unfair of me. I'm about to get my phone out and text him but I stopped when the sounds of my aunt and uncle laughing in the kitchen drew me in out of curiosity.

"I'm home!" I called after kicking off my shoes and threw my bag to the side.

"We're in here." Barry said, and I made my way towards his voice. They were just sitting there coffee mugs in hand and they looked like they were reminiscing about the good old days.

"Hey, why are you two so giggly?" I asked taking a seat in between them at the head of the table.

"Just talking about our days, sweetie." Aunt Iris said and put a hand on mine. "How was yours?"

"Alright." I said and they both gave sideways glances at each other. "It was." I said getting slightly annoyed.

"Okay kiddo. We believe you." Uncle Barry said and he leaned in a bit. "Your Aunt and I just want you to know that we are here for you. That you can talk to us, that maybe you need to start talking to us both. Even though your aunt's a morning broadcaster and I'm your mentor, we're always going to be here for you. We can help you. We want to help you."

I nodded feeling a lump in my throat form, "I know. I'm sorry. I'm trying, Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris. I really am."

"Maybe we can all try a little harder." Aunt Iris piped up and I looked her way nodding.

"Yeah, I think we can try that." I said, smiling a bit at them both before they got up and gave me a hug.

* * *

I felt slightly annoyed that there was nothing on television. I kept the remote by my side as I channel surfed with one hand while the other was stuffed in a potato chip bag. There were no new shows to watch and no new movies that looked appealing.

"Hey! I was watching that!" I complained as the remote was taken out of my hand and the screen went blank.

I turned and stared at Uncle Barry who was leaning against the back of the couch, staring down at me. Remote in his hand,

"You got your homework done?"

"Yeah," I said truthfully and ate some more chips.

"And you took care of your chores?" Barry asked and I nodded. "You don't have to go to the cave tonight either?"

"Unless I want to do research." I replied, closing the chip bag and Barry took it from my hands.

"Well why don't you do something productive? Go and ride your bike before snow covers Gotham and you can't anymore." Barry said as Iris came into the living room dressed in some classy apparel.

"Where are you two going again?" I asked getting up and stretched out my back, yawning out my exhaustion.

"Betty Anne from work just got engaged. So we're having a party for the happy couple." Aunt Iris said, as Uncle Barry helped her into her coat.

"When will you be back?" I asked, making my way towards the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Hm, maybe a little after ten." I heard my aunt say as I grabbed a water from the fridge.

"Well, have fun. Tell them I say congrats." I said leaning on the doorframe to the kitchen, sipping my drink. "I might go on that bike ride."

"I think you should." Barry said as he pulled on his shoes, "You have your keys?"

"In my room."

"Don't stay out too long either." Aunt Iris said, buttoning up her coat then kissed my forehead.

"I won't you two have fun." I waved as they made their way out of the apartment.

Once I was sure my aunt and uncle had left the building I sighed out, _I will try talking about my day more but I'm going to keep my dreams and my major crush on Rich a secret,_ I thought as I went to my bedroom to grab a jacket, and the scarf Robin got me for Christmas last year. _I mean, first my aunt and uncle find that stash of Adam's and automatically thought it was mine. Then dragged me to Gotham City, and now I was attracted to one of the good friends I've made here. The only thing that could make life more complicated right now would be my guardians to know about how I'm not getting enough sleep due to the night terrors I'm visited by at night. They'd worry about me constantly, and probably ground me for life! Which would ruin everything._

As I wheeled my bike out of the loft and into my building's elevator, my heart felt heavy in my chest.

"The biggest bummer," I muttered to myself, "Is that none of this makes me care any less about being the newbie at Gotham Academy." I sighed. When the elevator arrived at the lobby, I wheeled the bike out of the building. I was grateful I didn't have to deal with Mrs. Newton for once. The air was chilly but I was glad there still wasn't any snow caking the town yet. Which meant this might be the last time I could get on a bike before Spring will arrive in Gotham. I hopped onto my bike and started to pedal. My mind flashed randomly to the first time I had seen Richard Grayson on the first day of school.

He had looked so absorbed with his novel that the world around him seemed to pass by nonchalantly to him. I remembered how his nose crinkled cutely when he would turn a page and when I had finally sat down next to him. It had seemed I had broken the spell he was under. I still wondered why he had gone so rigid and the apple of his cheeks were so pink. I almost thought there was something in his book that might have been inappropriate. But now I think it was because I was staring at him like a deer in headlights.

Still I couldn't get my eyes to look away from his silk like ebony hair and clear pale skin, and when I got to his eyes. Oh those eyes! I knew that those dark azure colored orbs reminded me of those cosmic explosions up in space. It was some weird fetish that I wanted to stare into someones eyes, eyes which were like that.

I took an unexpected stop, hitting the brakes as a sudden warmth erupt my very being as a small smile came to my lips. I had just realized that and it made me so very happy that I wanted to go find Rich and tell him. Now. Tell him everything. It was time for me to be honest with him, and who knows? He might just as well like me like that as turn me down. Those long side glances in Chemistry and how he would lean over the lunch table to take some of my food just to annoy me was something that made me think to what Kent Nelson told me awhile back,

"Find yourself your own little spitfire. One that won't let you get away with nothing."

Oh, Rich was totally a spitfire. He was a little shit that wouldn't let me copy off his Italian homework and wouldn't let me eat off his plate, despite feeling free to take what he wanted off mine. He drove me up the wall with irritation but oddly didn't have me walking away.

No, instead I craved more, like a junkie needing his next fix.

I was beaming ear to ear as I finally decided to take Kent Nelson's advice then carefully pulled out my phone to check the time. It was just a little bit past six and I knew Rich wouldn't leave the library until seven tonight. He would get some coffee at the nearby cafe before heading home. With excitement bubbling in my stomach I swerved the wheel of my bike and made my way towards Gotham Park. It was the quickest way to get to the local library.

I let my feet pedal as I went through the arched gateway of the local park. Almost instantly, the noise of the busy city streets disappeared, and I was surrounded by the wonderful, unusually quiet Friday afternoon. All I could hear was my bike tires crunching through the fallen leaves and joggers trotting around me.

I sighed contentedly.

Maybe, I thought, revisiting what I had muttered before getting on the elevator about Gotham Academy. Gotham's not really that bad, and my school is a lot nicer than Keystone. The park made me feel a little free and made the big bustling city seem far away.

I felt at peace.

I turned down a path and began to ride through a grove of trees. I knew I had a while before Rich would leave and I still wanted to piece together what I would be saying to him and anyway the scenery was just something I couldn't pass up. The trees caught my attention, they were bare and gloomy looking. I slightly wished snow was already on the ground, then at least the branches would be covered in ice and snow. The air though was crisp, and smelled like mulch and wood smoke.

Suddenly, I hit my bike's brakes and skidded to a halt. In the branches of a nearby tree, I saw a group of guys.

"Those idiots!" I muttered. "What the hell are they up to? They are freaking seniors shouldn't they have Basketball practice now? Or perhaps girlfriends to screw around with before the big game of the season?"

Gotham Academy's biggest bullies definitely ruined the landscape I had been enjoying. The brunette usually shaved head was finally getting his hair back, but that didn't help his oddly shaped nose. Kevin Humphrey was his name, I had finally learned his name through the ridiculous rumours that spread like wildfire about the fight at my birthday party. He was perched on a thick branch. His thin lips curled into a mischievous smile. He looked ready to pounce on something. At the base of the tree were Kevin's friends. Well, if you called dudes who followed him like puppies and obeyed his every order friends. The Hulk, blond curly hair that was currently laughing a couple of pig snorts in between was named Toby. Kurt, who was as tall and muscular as Kevin is, had his arms tightly crossed in front of his chest and was scowling like he always did, keeping his eyes at the bully on the tree branch.

But Nigel, who had dark locks that swept to the side and a kind face, was trying to be the voice of reason. As usual.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Kevin." He called up to the treetop.

"For Nigel's sake," Kevin sneered, "Nothing like this is ever a good idea. Chill out, Nigel! We're just having a bit of fun! If you don't try doing certain things at this age, when are you ever going to do them?"

"Putting a cat in Martin Tubbs' locker," Nigel retorted irritably, "is something I don't call _a bit of fun_."

Even though I disliked cats I knew that in distress they could cause some serious damage and Martin Tubbs didn't deserve the smell of cat piss nor a cat in his locker for any reason. Even if he was a bit annoying.

What was more, no feline deserved to be aggravated by the likes of Kevin and his gang. I bet he had chased the thing up in the tree. I gazed up into the tree once more. I could just spot the cat, no, kitten he was now stalking. The poor thing was scampering around and tried to jump up to another tree branch, looking trapped when it failed.

I could feel my face go hot with anger. But I didn't let my presence be known. Not yet. I had to act carefully. I knew Kevin was a big coward deep down. (Back when I fought him at Bette's party and won. He didn't even take acknowledgement of me anymore at school and he left Rich alone.) But still there was no telling how he would react now with a challenge from me. He could slither away or back off.

So I quietly walked my bike to a spot a few feet behind the gang and watched as Kevin tried to bag his prey.

"Come here you little runt." Kevin growled as he made a grab for the little fluffy kitten. It darted away easily out of his way and successfully hopped to another branch.

That's a quick little bugger. I mused and almost chuckled at the bleak face Kevin was making.

"It's mostly not fun," Kevin called down to the group, "because the stupid little cat won't let me catch it!"

But then, for once, Kevin seemed to have come up with a clever solution. I watched as he suddenly grabbed hold of the tree trunk and swung himself halfway around the tree. That caught the kitten by surprise. The feline paused for an instant and flicked its bushy tail.

That to me would've been a clue that the kitten was flipping the senior off.

"Aha!" Kevin cried, not noticing the warning. "Gotcha!" and he grabbed hold of the kitten.

I was about to step out of my hiding spot when kitten slithered out of Kevin's grasp. In fact, the feline buried its sharp little teeth in Kevin's finger with a sick chomping sound.

There was a shriek that I wished I had gotten recorded and Kevin shook his hand wildly with the kitten still gnawing on his fingertip. He flailed himself right off the tree branch and he landed with a loud thump in a pile of leaves.

Toby started to laugh his pig snorts again as he said, "Now, this is what I call entertainment."

Kevin probably would've belted him if he hadn't been so busy shrieking. He screamed yet again still on his back, he waved the determined little kitten around his head. "Get it off me you idiots!"

Finally, Kevin gave his hand one last, mighty flail. It sent the kitten crashing into the tree trunk. It slammed against the bark then landed on the ground on its feet. Which I found slightly interesting. As the kitten shook its head blearily, Kevin gaped at his raw and bleeding fingertip. Then he spotted a thick branch nearby.

He grabbed it.

He staggered to his feet and raised the branch over his head. All the while, he glared down at the disoriented feline.

"Why," he grunted, "you rotten little-"

"Don't you dare!" I ordered, making Kevin jump back and drop his weapon. I knew I had done the right thing.

At least I thought I did, but when Kevin and his thugs turned to glower at me, I started to have some second thoughts. Four to one was just a little unnerving.

One, I wasn't over driven by my emotions like I was at the party and two, I wasn't allowed to use my powers as a civilian.

But I ignored that for the moment. I glared right back at the gang. My hands forming fists and my feet were planted firmly in the dirt.

"Hey, that's the kid. What's his name? Willy? Waldo? Wait, Wally..." Kurt warned, his voice getting harder when he finally remembered my name.

"So?" Kevin sneered at me. "What's your problem?"

"Leave it alone." I said firmly, pointing at the kitten. The poor thing was still staggering at the base of the tree.

"Oooh," Kevin cried in a reedy falsetto. "I'm so scared. Look kid we have a right to be here so go off and bother someone else."

"Yeah, but you have no right to bother that cat?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows at them.

"What are you going to do?" He asked sneering.

"For the likes of you," I shot back, "I'm enough. I proved that on my birthday."

Kurt's jaw tightened and Toby finally stopped laughing.

"Oh, really?" Kevin asked, cracking his knuckles. We looked at each other and I knew I could handle these creeps again but before any one of them could bound up to me. Nigel stepped in between us.

"Hey" he murmured. He put a firm hand on Kevin's shoulder and gave him a long look. "You want to play at tonight's game right?"

At last, Kevin backed off. He pointed at me and growled, "I'm so not done with you, sophomore." But even as said it, he was scurrying toward the path. Naturally, his cronies fell into step behind him.

Idiots. I thought bitterly. I swear if they ever come across Kid Flash I'll teach them a thing or two.

A muffled whimper made me jump out of my thoughts. I had almost forgotten about the true victim here. Which Uncle Barry would be disappointed about if this would've been a real person that was the victim and I was dressed as Kid Flash. I ran up to the tree careful not to scare it and crouched down next to the trembling critter. As I curiously stroked its silky fur and tickled it comfortingly beneath the chin, I felt my anger melt away.

"So," I cooed to the sweet little kitten, "how do you feel?"

The feline started to purr and blinked its lime green eyes at me. Then it opened its mouth wide.

Aw, I thought. It's yawning it's probably exchuas-

"Ow!" I yelped. I quickly wrenched my pinkie from the kitten's needlelike teeth and clutched it painfully.

Or maybe it's just hungry, I thought with a groan. Then I gaped down at the dizzy kitten. "Hey!" I called. "You ungrateful little thing. I rescued your ass and I'm not your mamma. This," I shoved my throbbing pinkie in its face and it went crossed eyed then tried to bite again. "Is not magically loaded with milk," I said wiping my hand away. I scooped the kitten into my arms and checked to see the sex. "Little missy. Huh. You're quite the tough little thing aren't you?"

She stared at me then yawned out. I almost wanted to hug her. I was already developing a small bond with it. Oh, great, something else for Uncle Barry to badger me about. I let it go and it staggered towards the tree trunk.

I shook my head and felt someone's presence near me.

"Hey need a hand?" a male voice asked playfully and the anger I felt from Kevin and his gang shot through me as I turned not bothering to look up.

"You again?" I said. I was too busy examining my pinkie to notice the nice converses and form fitting jeans.

I just can't believe it! I thought as I grimaced through the pain in my finger. Kevin and his gang just didn't know when to give up! Well maybe this will help him see the light.

"I can manage thanks." I said. Then brought both of my hands together and slammed them down hard on the boy's converse clad toe.

Wait converse?

"Ow!" He cried. "What's your problem Wally?" and books began to clatter down around us, making the kitten jump with fright.

I glanced up and saw the boy painfully clutching his foot was not Kevin.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry Rich!" I shot up grimacing. This so wasn't happening. "I thought you were someone else. I'm sorry!"

I watched as Rich painfully lowered his foot and glanced from the little kitten to me. I raked my fingers through my hair nervously and staggered to my feet. I felt my cheeks flush bright red. Real smooth, spaz. I told myself. So much for asking him out now.

"Kittens are usually playful but sometimes have a mean side to them," Rich said with a wry smile, "but you're pretty tough yourself mister Kid Flash."

"Hush up about that." I snapped looking around to make sure no one was around. Rich just laughed a light airy one that made my insides flutter.

"Got a new pet?" He asked as he crouched down and started to stroke the feline's fluffy tail. "Looks like it lost its mamma. Look how out of it the poor thing is!" He cried and swung his messenger bag over his head.

The kitten meowed wanly and looked around in confusion.

"It's still stunned," Rich continued. "And cold. And a bit hungry too." I peered over his shoulder and the animal.

Rich pulled out a red sweatshirt from his messenger bag then said, "Here, it'll feel better with this." Rich said. In one deft motion, he scooped the little kitten up and into the sweater then rolled the the whole thing up into a ball. In an instant, the feline was completely swaddled only her face poked out of the end of the bundled sweater and that face looked very contented.

"It'll snuggle up inside. Probably fall asleep on your way home." Rich said, getting to his feet with the kitten in his sweater cradled in his arms. "Put it'll be hungry soon. Like you are always."

I gazed down at Rich's still smiling face. His eyes are such alluring, and he smells like cedar. Whoa, focus Wall-man.

"Um, looks like you know all about this stuff." I said, nodding at the cozy little kitten.

"I always wanted a cat. They are something that my family isn't, lazy, but Bruce would kill me if I took home another stray. Last time we had to take it to the animal shelter." And with that he held out for me to take.

That finally brought me back to earth.

Wait a minute, I thought, Is Rich expecting me to take the cat home? Without authorization from either my aunt or uncle? Does our apartment even allow pets?

"Hold On!" I cried. "I can't keep the thing." And I held out my palms to indicate to get the kitten away. Even though the little thing was starting to purr in Rich's arms.

"Are you kidding?" He asked as he put the bundle in my arms. "You two were obviously made for each other. She even has ginger patches on her."

I grimaced and gazed down into the little feline's lime colored eyes. The mischief in them had been replaced by a sleepy sweetness and despite everything I found myself cooing to the kitten's purr.

Between this little miss and Rich, I thought dreamily, soon there will be nothing left of me but a big puddle of mush. Oh yeah Rich is talking to me again.

"I'm sure if you tell your aunt and uncle they will understand. You've been so gloomy that I think you need a little companion at home." Rich told me, petting the kitten's head.

"But why not a dog?" I asked, shifting the kitten in my arms. "I'm not much of a cat person."

"How could you resist this face?" Rich asked pointing at the kitten's content expression. "Or mine for instance?" and when I looked at his. He began to pout, it was the most adorable thing I've seen in a long time and the kitten purring in my arms. I just-

"Wait!" I said getting excited. "My friend Tyler. His Grandpa owns a little pet shop the next street over. I'll take it to him and he can deal with it. It'll go to a better home." I said when Rich's pout became sad.

"Alright fine." He agreed and I handed him the kitten and took the books from him and his bag.

"I'm going to run this and my bike back home. Then we'll take the little miss to the pet shop and coffee is on me afterwards. I have something I wanted to ask you."

Rich looked a little shocked until he snapped out of it and nodded. "Okay sounds good. I'll be here then."

**~000~**

Tyler's grandfather's pet shop was a small shop on the corner of Almond Street. The name in a respectable font read, _'Olsen's Pet Shop and Care.'_

"Thanks for coming along." Wally spoke up. He now held the sleeping kitten in his arms. It never once stopped purring and I had to suppress an aww sound. I couldn't believe Wally didn't want to keep it. They made such a great pair. Like two peas in a pod.

"Are you sure you don't want to keep her?" I asked as he walked towards the shop.

"I can't Rich." Wally emphasized and I frowned, "My aunt and uncle would kill me."

"Okay, okay." I said putting my palms up and followed him into the shop.

"May we come in?" Wally asked as he opened the door and peered in.

"Come on in, what can I do for you two gentleman." Asked a kind old man from behind the counter.

"Er, yeah. Well," Wally started he walked into the shop, me right behind him. There were parrots squawking and dogs barking. Supplies for animals sat nicely on display cabinets and little hamsters wheeled gleefully on their exercise wheels.

"I'm friends with Tyler. I think he's your grandson. Is he here today? I need to ask him a favor."

At the sound of his name Tyler appeared from the back. A sack of dog food in his hand and he smiled at our presence. "Hey Wally. You're Richard right?"

"Uh, yeah." I said, waving at him.

"What can I do for you Wally?" Tyler asked after he sat the dog food in its respective area and went to the counter where his grandfather was.

"Its bit of a long story of how I got this little miss, but here I go." Wally started bounding up to the counter and sat the bundle with the sleeping feline on it.

As Wally tried to explain what had happened. I found myself wandering around the shop once more. My line of sight stopping on the colorful songbirds. They sang respectfully in harmony when I went over to them and even though their melody was beautiful. I had a feeling of sadness. I found myself, touching the one of the cages that held a red and yellow bird. Who stopped its song to peer over at me with its beady little eyes. Sorrowful eyes almost begging me to set it free as if it knew how much I would loathe being captured and stuck in a cage for the rest of my life. It looked at me in hatred like it knew that I got to fly through the air each night while it was stuck here, beating its wings against a cage knowing it'll never get a chance to spread its wings.

"Hey Rich?"

"Huh?" I turned and to see Wally beckoning me over towards him. I took once more glance at the poor songbirds and made my way towards the speedster and his friend.

"We're heading to the back. So we can make sure this little miss is okay." Wally told me and I nodded, following him to the back room.

Once we entered the back room my eyes scanned the area. There were bunnies in cages and a box full of kittens. A medical tables for animals and a sink where I would expect they washed the animals then groomed them.

"Sweet it's like an animal hospital back here." Wally said, letting Mr. Olsen take the kitten.

"My Gramps has been working as a veterinary surgeon for about fifty years." Tyler let us know and I rose my eyebrows at this news.

"And I just cannot stop," Mr. Olsen, scratching behind the kittens ears. "To tell the truth."

"Yeah, and Grandpa only sells his animals to people he likes." Tyler said, shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

"You bet! That's why I don't sell many of them. I have peculiar tastes." Mr. Olsen said setting down the kitten and unwrapped it from my sweatshirt. The kitten sat up tiredly and stretched out its back, looking around the room then at Wally, starting to purr just from looking at the speedster.

"Looks like this little feline has already found its companion." Mr. Olsen said as he picked up the kitten and checked to see if there was any serious injuries that the seniors might have caused.

"Yeah but," Wally started tugging on his sleeve, something I hadn't seen him do around me in a while, "I don't think my aunt and uncle would appreciate me bringing a cat home without asking."

Mr. Olsen only nodded as he checked out the kitten and when he was finished he wrapped the kitten back up and handed it back to Wally.

"Tell you what Wally," Mr. Olsen said putting his hand on his hips, "How about this I've been looking for an assistant for a while now. This," He stopped and took Tyler by the ear, "young man is too busy with his magic tricks to come and help his old grandfather out."

"Come on that's not it." Tyler complained, trying to get his grandfather to stop pulling his ear.

"My friends would be yours for two days a week." Mr. Olsen said and Wally's face lit up.

"Are you kidding? That would be fantastic! But," He holds up the kitten, "Is she the catch?"

The small nod of Mr. Olsen's head was enough.

* * *

"Don't look so grim, Wally. You got a job, and a new friend." I said as we walked out of the shop after Mr. Olsen and Tyler gave some supplies for the kitten.

"My aunt and uncle are going to kill me, and I won't have three of my paychecks because I have to pay Mr. Olsen back." Wally grumbled, shifting the kitten again in his arms. "This kind of sucks."

"No it doesn't and you know it." I said nudging Wally's side and he only grimaced.

"No, I suppose not, but I'm sorry you skipped out on the coffee trip you always have on Fridays." Wally said as we made our way back to the street that his apartment was on.

"No worries." I told him shrugging it off, "I'd rather do this with you."

I saw a small smile grace Wally's lips from the corner of eye and my cheeks go warm.

"Well," Wally piped up, "Maybe when your free." He stopped in his tracks and I stopped as well looking at his face so red his freckles were barely noticeable. "We could go get some together."

A smile finally formed my lips, and I nodded, "I think that would be a grand idea."

"Yeah?" Wally said looking shocked for a second.

"Yeah," I said smiling and beckoning him onward, "But we should probably get going though. Your aunt and uncle will probably be home any second."

Wally nodded his face still beaming.

"So what are you going to name her?" I asked as we kept walking. Wally shook his head and stared down at the sleeping kitten.

"The reason I'm going to be grounded for life." He suggested and I pretended to think about it then said,

"That might be too long of a name, Wally."

"Why? You have something better?" Wally asked and I only shrugged as I responded with,

"As a matter of fact. I just might do."

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it. :) Honestly Wally hasn't confessed to Rich yet so we've got two more chapters. Plus, if you can could you please give me some ideas for a cat's name? That would be sweet!**

**With love and stay asterous,**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


End file.
